Uniting the tribes
by crystal07
Summary: Kagome finds herself working with the wolf demon tribe as their priestess. When situations arise that she may need to return the hospitality they have given to her, can she make that commitment? rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The morning was cold and bright, fall was quickly coming upon us and soon enough the wolf demon caves would be alight with fires all night most nights. I made my way over to the stream and quickly shed my kimono. With the morning as cold as it is I was going to make my bath quick. I jumped in the shallow water and I was quickly shivering. Taking my sponge and bar of soap I scrubbed myself and then my hair. It felt good to be clean. I rinsed and climbed out, drying myself off and as quickly as I could sliding on a clean kimono.

I tied it off in the back and pulled my hair into a bun. Much better. I grabbed the basket of laundry I brought out with me and began to wash the kimonos and furs. The sun was fully above the horizon now and the wolves were becoming more active. I saw some of the men heading out towards either hunting or guard duty. Some of the women made their way out and began to wash with me, the children following behind them and running around playing their games. It took me about an hour but I had all of the things washed and laying on the rocks nearby to dry out. I said my goodbyes to my companions and headed inside. I made my way behind the waterfall and into the living area.

The scent of spiced meat met my nose and my stomach grumbled.

"Kagome!" A younger female wolf called me over from the fire where she was cooking, I made my way to her.

"Yes Ari?" She sighed.

"Would you mind testing this for me? Some of the men said I didn't have it done right last time. I just want to make sure I don't upset them again." Ari is a young wolf with long orange hair, she is probably around 17 and is betrothed to one of the wolf warriors. She will make a good wife and mate she just needs a bit more confidence in herself.

"Sure." I took a piece of the meat she had frying in the pan and began blowing on it to cool it off. It smelled delicious. I finally deemed it cool enough to eat and took a bite. Ari sat there look at me anxiously, I honestly think she thought I would find it gross. I finished chewing, swallowed and smiled to her. "That is delicious! What spices did you use?"

"some of this and that." She smiled slightly as she gestured to some different spices on a shelf. "I have been trying out some new combinations to try and find something they would like." She motioned to the remaining male wolves waiting around for breakfast.

"i think it will be a hit! Great job Ari!" Her face broke into a huge grin and she thanked me as I walked off toward my small den.

I continued to munch on the slice of meat as I got there I saw my den just as I left it. What was considered the size of a bathroom in my era was considered a whole living room in this one. So my den had a small pallet of hay covered with a huge bear fur. The other wall had a small table I used as a desk and next to it was a chest of drawers. I have collected a few different herbs and spices and I have them drying on top of the table. I finished off my breakfast and went to adjust my herbs. Changing out the ones that are dry and ready to be crushed and preserved. I went to the drawers and got out some of the small glass jars, I put the finished herbs into jars and sealed them up tight. All together I had been in my den for about 2 hours.

I made my way back out past my curtain and out into the main den. The men from the night watch were returning, Hakkaku and Ginta were among them.

"Sister Kagome!" They shouted in unison, and ran towards me.

"Hello and good morning to you two." I gave them a sweet smile. "How was the night watch?"

Hakkaku answered first, "Uneventful, but-" Ginta cut him off. "We managed to snag a deer and 2 boar!"

"Well that is excellent news! Make sure you gut it and then bring it inside to have the ladies finish cleaning it. You know what happens when you bring it inside without it being partially cleaned."

They both laughed and started recounting tales of the women nearly revolting at them leaving all the work for them to do. They continued telling stories as they and 2 other men went out the waterfall, all of them laughing and comparing stories.

Some of the older children came running up to me, "kagome! What are we to do today?"

I had decided to teach some of them, mostly the ones who wanted to learn, the purposes of some of the herbs. The wolf demon children also got bored with it very quickly, so I set aside certain things that would not possibly put them in danger and those were their chores.

"Well, Doran and Tekka should head out for water. The water reserves are dangerously low and we need them to be replenished for the celebration. Kari, Doua and Rena should refill the firewood stores. The celebration is tomorrow and we need to make sure that there is plenty of wood for bonfires and it is getting colder of a night so we will need extra wood. Doran and Tekka once the water is filled I need to you to being in firewood as well. Make sure each den has a pile as well as plenty for the main den. Can you do that?"

I got a round of "yeah's" and "uh huh!"and off they ran. Ami was beginning to gather up the dishes from breakfast and another female wolf Senna came in to begin the lunch preparation. I gave Senna a smile.

"Senna, do you need help preparing the feast for tomorrow? I can help with it or I can help with more laundry so other ladies can help. Take your choice, I promise I wont be offended."

"Well Kagome, I wouldn't mind your help but are you sure you can spare the time? With all of the other things that need to be arranged I am sure your time can be better spent elsewhere." She took a moment and removed a very large bone from a chunk of meat she was handling. "I just dont want to promise of help when you will undoubtedly be pulled away often." She smiled as she wiped the sweat from her brow with her wrist. "I don't mean to offend, my lady."

"No offense taken Senna, I promise. I asked for honesty because that is what I wanted. I will send some other women to help cook and I will take on extra laundry. If I get pulled away from laundry it isn't the end of the world."

Senna smiled and returned to her work. I made my way outside and saw Hakkaku and Ginta finishing up the gutting of the deer, all of them still laughing and joking. The small pond and stream was pretty well vacant now where it had been nearly surrounded with the women this morning. I grabbed my laundry and folded it as I placed it inside the basket. Once everything was neatly folded I placed the basket on my hip and went back inside. I hurried over to my den and placed my things in the chest where they belonged. I took Kouga's furs out seperately and placed them in the basket just outside of his den. His den wasn't more than 5o feet from mine, but even being so close I had never set foot inside of his and he never inside mine. With everything being shared in the pack it was important to me to have what little privacy I could have. Everyone seemed to understand my want for privacy and I never had any problems with intrusion.

The activities of the day started to wear on me, I yawned loudly. I made my way to my den to lay down. The bear skin on my bed was soft, warm, and inviting. I closed my eyes for a moment and apparently fell asleep.

My sleep was short lived though.

"Kagome!" I was startled out of my slumber by someone screaming my name. I ran out into the main den. "Kagome!"

Marik, Ari's betrothed, was sitting on the floor holding Rena and she wasn't moving.

"what happened?" I made my way quickly to them and examined her.

"She was climbing a tree to get loose limbs for firewood. A branch gave way under her and she fell. No one could get to her fast enough."

She has a large gash on her forehead and her arm is at an odd angle beside her. Most likely the arm was broken, but her head was the pressing concern. I could see her skull underneath, it was deep and bleeding all the time. Marik was slowing chanting to himself with her head in his lap.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please wake little one."

"Marik calm down you are stressing me out. Ari get me my medical kit from the supply room." She needed stitches. That much I knew, but I wouldn't be able to concentrate with the whole pack standing around watching.

"I need a small but thick stick. It needs to be straight, and it needs to be as long as her arm. I also need a clean cloth that I can use to hold the stick in place. I need another cloth to wrap her head up with. Long, clean, and able to be tied off. Can you do that?"

The group gathered all gave into.

"Yes", "of course", "right away!" The crowd dissipated into different directions. Ari cut through the people rushing about and made it to me with my backpack. I no longer carried food in my bag, the limited space was saved for any and all medical supplies I had left from my era. I threw open the bag and dug for a needle and thread. I also grabbed an herb that I knew could be used to help with pain and if we were lucky would numb her head a bit. I spread the concoction evenly over the gash.

Rena lay motionless through all my menstrations. I was worried, she should have at least stirred.

"Marik, Ari I need you two to hold her. I was hoping she would have come around but she hasn't. This will most likely bring her around but she will be brought out by pain. I don't want her to struggle and get hurt more." They both nodded in agreement and took a place holding her. Ari took ahold of her shoulders and held her still, Marik put his palms on either side of her head and kept her still. "alright here we go."

I had never done stitches before, and I hoped what I did would hold. I could sense Marik and Ari's fear as I continued stitching and she never moved or reacted. I finished with a total of 15 stitches. The people slowly returned with what I asked for and I braced her arm. I didn't feel anything horribly wrong with it, if it was broken it would hopefully set on it's own. I wrapped her head with the other bandage and tied it off tight.

"That's all I can do for now." Marik and Ari released a sigh of relief. "Please take her somewhere to rest Marik."

"Where lady Kagome?" That was a good question. Where? The den didn't have an infirmary and placing her with all the other children where she normally slept she wouldn't be able to rest.

"Marik." Ari spoke up, I glanced at her and noticed she was red from head to toe. "We could place her in my den. I haven't been in it most nights here recently anyway." Her voice got very quiet on the last few words and if there had been any others there watchig I doubt she would have said it. I glanced over to Marik and saw he was looking down at Rena and had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Yes miss Ari." He gently picked her up in his arms, bridal style and carried her off down a side passage.

"Congratulations Ari. He is a good man, he won't lead you astray." Ari blushed even brighter if that was possible.

"Thank you Kagome. I know he is good and there is no reason to worry Kouga nothing has happened between us! Strictly talking and warmth, it has been so cold these past few nights."

"I'm glad, even though I am not certain that Kouga would mind. He knows you two care for each other deeply." I smiled and got to my feet. My legs were numb from crouching so long.

"I sometimes forget you don't know the mating rituals of wolves. It is important that the newly mated wolves are pure and untouched. Otherwise the gods may refuse our bonding and that is a horrible dishonor." She stood and attempted to regain her balance right along side me.

"I don't doubt you Ari. You are both very honorable and I know you would never disappoint Kouga." Ari and Marik have both been so nice to me, I hope their marriage goes off without a hitch. My stomach grumbled and Ari laughed.

"Time for lunch Kagome?" I nodded yes to her and we moved over to a table near where Senna was finishing lunch. Most of the den was still empty, I would assume they are still outside waiting to see if it is sure safe to enter. "I'll go let everyone know it is ok to enter." She stood and left for the exit. I sat there in the chair and stared at my hands.

My hands were covered in blood, Rena's blood. I had sent her out there for firewood, I was directly responsible for her getting hurt. Maybe if I had decided to do an herbal lesson then she would still be up and running around with her friends. She didn't move the entire time I stitched her up, was she already lost? Had I failed her? Rena, I am so sorry.

"Kagome?" The voice was soft but I knew it.

"Imari." I slowly looked up into her eyes, she was crouched next to me her eyes searching my face.

"Is she-" She released a sob and lowered her head into her hands. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed into her hands. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Imari, I'm sorry." She sobbed louder. The room was deathly silent. "Imari I tried." I slid off of the chair and down beside her. I extended my arms and wrapped her in a hug. "She fell from a tree." I whispered in her ear, my kimono quickly becoming soaked with her tears and my own. "Her head was bleeding from a large cut and her arm hung limp." I choked on a sob and she whimpered into my shoulder. "I tried to help her but she isn't moving. She didn't move the entire time I worked on her. Imari I am so sorry."

Imari pulled back from my embrace but I kept my head down. She grasped my hands and I felt her stiffen. My hands, she was looking at my hands, they were still red with her daughters blood. Tears rolled down my cheeks and fell onto my lap. She spoke then, so quiet I wasn't sure I actually heard her.

"Is she still alive?" I nodded. I heard her gasp and I thought myself mistaken at what else I heard. I heard a laugh. I looked up and into her eyes she had them closed and her head raised toward the sky. Her hands were clasped in front of her as if in a silent prayer.

She sat there a few minutes, not moving until suddenly she opened her eyes and looked me dead in the eye. She clasped my hand, and smiled.

"Kagome you have nothing to apologize for. If my daughter still breathes then I thank the gods you are here. If you were not here she surely would have perished." She looked at me with joy and hope in her eyes. "The way they spoke to me and they way you spoke I thought-" she took a moment to compose herself before she began to cry again. "I thought I would never see her breathe again."

"Imari, I cannot say that she will awaken. She has been asleep for some time. I don't wish to give false hope."

"I will not give up on my daughter. You have given her a chance, and with a chance she can fight. She is a demon, a member of the wolf demon tribe, she will live. Thank you Kagome." She stood and kissed my forehead as Marik lead her down toward where her daughter was resting. I saw feet approach me but I did not look up to see who it was.

She gently braced my arms and helped me up and into my den, "May I enter Kagome?" I nodded, tears continued to flow down my cheeks and I found myself unable to make myself stop crying. She helped me past the curtain and onto my bed. She removed my outer kimono, so that all I had on was a thin white gown. She used my soaked kimono to clean off my hands, and helped me to lay down and covered me with my furs.

My exhaustion got the better of me and I fell into a restless sleep.

please no hate, just running with an idea I had. I have more typed and ready just give me a Review if you are interested in more! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke from my sleep coated in sweat. The den seemed to be sweating, which meant one thing, it was raining. I missed the sound of rain hitting the roof of the house I shared with my family. The simple pitter, patter of rain hitting and then sliding down the slope was so relaxing. I missed my bed, I missed the ability to pass off a responsibility to my mom or gramps because I was still a minor. I missed my era, more times than I care to admit to myself. I longed to return home.

I often journeyed to the well and jumped in, just to see if I could go back and every time I landed on the bottom in the middle of a pile of bones. Kouga had refused to take me the last few times I asked. He said it made me sad and mope around and he didn't like me that way. I can understand his apprehension though. The wolves had become pretty accustomed to my being here. The often need for a quick patch or an herbal remedy for simple things. Ever since my arrival there hasn't been an emergency, Rena was the first one. Rena. I hadn't checked on her since it happened! How could I have forgotten?!

I jumped out of bed and threw on a clean kimono out of my chest, slipping on my sandals and out my curtain I went. I made a nice power walk to the other side of the den. I had an idea of which den was Ari's but not exactly. I went with a hunch and called out.

"Imari?" I stopped and listened for a few minutes, sure enough I heard a quiet answer behind the curtain to the right.

"Kagome."

I slid it aside and saw Imari sitting next to Rena who was still fast asleep. I felt my eyes sting with tears, oh no it hadn't worked. She smiled at me, and gestured to a pillow next to the bed.

"Jiki was in here earlier and changed the bandages." Jiki was the tribe 'shaman' and was always taking over healing duties when I was too tired or busy. Jiki and I got along really well and even exchanged helpful tips occasionally. She was very helpful. "She was happy with the way the gash was closed over. Rena said it wasn't hurting too bad." She had a huge grin on her face as I snapped my head up to look at her.

"Rena said?"

"Yes, Rena was awake for a while this evening. She even ate dinner with us and wanted to get up, but Jiki said rest was better at least for the night."

The unshed tears began to fall, but this time they were tears of joy.

"She woke up!" Imari's grin widened.

"sshhhhh! And you will wake her again if you aren't quiet."

I clasped my hand over my mouth.

"Imari, I-"

"You saved my daughter. If you hadn't been here she would have died I have no doubt of that. You gave me my daughter back and for that I owe you the world." I smiled and nodded at her, after removing my hand.

"I am going to get out of here. I will come back when she is awake." She nodded and I left.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I left the room. She was ok, she made it. I made my way outside. It was still dark and the sky was full of stars. I cleared the entrance of the den and sat on the edge of the rocks letting my feet dangle into the water. It was still sprinkling slightly and I couldn't tell if it was from the few clouds overhead or the waterfall. It was still cool from the rain and the night. I was completely relaxed, when I heard footsteps behind me.

I did not feel any evil presences so I knew who ever it was wouldn't hurt me.

"Lady Kagome?"

I turned slightly, "yes?"

There was only the light of the half moon, I couldn't see his face.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Cooling off. I found it incredibly humid inside and impossible to sleep."

"The cave isn't great on rainy nights." he moved up and seated himself next to me. His name was Tajik and he is one of the hunters in charge of a small group charged with food for the den.

"I will agree with you there Tajik. Can barely sleep on a good night let alone where it feels like the air is choking me." He chuckled a deep rumble from his chest, it was comforting.

"I am sure we could work out something more comfortable for you as far as sleeping arrangements. Wouldn't do for us to have the healer with no sleep."

"Oh Tajik that isn't necessary. I am more than grateful to have a room to myself let alone a bed of my own."

"Lady Kagome, may I ask you a question?" He sounded genuinely curious and I could sense his apprehension.

"of course." I tried to be reassuring but his apprehension did not dissipate.

"Do you not wish to have a male to share your bed with? It would keep you warm in the coming cold months." He paused before adding. "You don't have to answer, I know that is rather personal."

I thought about it for a minute before answering.

"I would like warmth but I have never been close enough to a man to feel comfortable sleeping with one." I tried to laugh it off but it came out awkward.

"Would you ever consider it?" He asked very quietly.

"Of course I would, I just would need to know the person very well and they me."

"Well that is the reason to be with someone, to get to know them." He has a point, the logical part of my brain chimed in. "I mean, that when I got to know my mate Trea we followed the customs and we have never been closer. I know all there is to know about her and she does about me. There is a reason we have customs."

"Customs?" This grabbed my attention.

"Yes the mating customs. Have you never been here for a mating ritual?" I began to try and think back, as far as I could remember I had never seen any kind of ritual to my knowledge.

"Well I assume I will be witnessing one soon. Ari and Marik will be mated once Kouga returns. Ari also mentioned something about being 'pure'. Not sure what that means."

"Well." He chuckled again. "I am hardly the person to give you the talk about-well about sex."

"Oh! Gosh! Tajik I am so sorry! I didn't know that's what I was asking."

"Kagome, the mating ritual is forever. That is why we celebrate it so much. We are celebrating the binding of two souls forever." He raised his hands as he spoke and intertwined his fingers. "It is very intimate."

"It sounds like it." I blushed slightly. "You choose your mate though, right?"

"Yes of course." He sounded happy. "You find a woman you care for. One that has similar likes and dislikes. Of course, not all demons mate."

"Why wouldn't a demon mate?" My curiosity was getting the better of me.

Tajik seemed more than happy to keep explaining.

"Well, some find it a burden to be forever tied to one. You never see the opposite sex the same again. Sure you see them but the attractiveness is gone from any female that isn't yours. Your scent mingles with hers and other males will not find your mate attractive either."

"so it is permanent? There is absolutely nothing to change or reverse it?"

"Nope! Your souls are bound together for eternity." He was happy, I would say cheerful. "You mentioned purity."

"Yes Ari mentioned that she is still pure?" I said looking over to him.

"The women are expected to be pure, their soul untainted, so that the gods will approve the binding."

"has it ever not been approved? I mean what happens if it doesn't work?"

He took a moment and scratched his head, before giving a huge smile.

"My dear, we always follow the customs, and have never not been approved."

The sun was rising I felt the air warming slightly.

"I didn't mean to sit here all night, my lady. I best be off to see if my men found anything. Have a good morning." He stood and took off into the trees near the cave entrance. I finally stood and slid my sandals back on. Time to prepare for Kouga's welcome home celebration.

The women were beginning to come outside with their baskets of laundry. I called out for them.

"I need one of you to help in the kitchen today as long as you know the traditional dishes. I will take your laundry duties for the day in return." Two of the women stood and hurried off inside.

I went inside and gathered up the laundry from yesterday and made my way to Rena's room for the dirty bandages. Rena was up and dressed and Imari had her sorting out some kind of berries. I bid them a good day and headed out for my chores. I settled down beside the stream and began with the washing. The women were chatting about different topics, Rena, and the winter coming, the celebration tonight. I was still incredibly curious about something still.

"May I ask a few questions ladies?" the conversations all halted and they turned to look at me.

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

"Well I talked to Tajik about the mating rituals. I would like to know about how you get to be so familiar with one another. Knowing every detail is not something that is learned over night."

Some of the younger women giggled, the older women gave me a knowing look. Eventually it was one of the older women that spoke up.

"The man and woman are placed inside a private place and are not allowed to leave until both feel completely comfortable with each other."

"Well what if they say they are comfortablew but just want out?"

"When they are completely mated and comfortable together it changes their scent. His is constantly changed to have a hint of hers, enough that other females will find his scent repulsive and likewise for females."

"I see." I put my head down and pretended to really focus on this kimono in front of me.

"Are you planning on mating someone Kagome?" A younger wolf asked with a giggle. My head shot up with a quick response.

"No! Just curious with Ari and Marik's mating coming quickly I wanted to be informed."

A couple girls squealed and then fell into active conversation about the ritual and their excitement for it.

The day progressed as did the plans for it, the men occasionally brought in logs to sit upon for inside the cave. Multiple deer, boar, and bear were killed and prepared for the evening celebration. Hakkaku and Ginta reported in with the perimeter watch for the night, other than a centipede demon there was no activity. They made sure to let me know that the centipede was dispatched with great prejudice.

Within a few hours the laundry was done and the meal was mostly ready. Some of the women came to me as I was placing the laundry to dry out.

"Kagome we are going to a nearby waterfall to bathe and get ready for the celebration. Do you wish to accompany us?"

"yes." I answered honestly, a bath sounded wonderful after being so sweaty all night and now all day. "Let me gather my things. I will meet you right back here in a moment." She smiled and nodded.

I ran off inside the cave. Once I entered I saw all the decorations that had been put together. There were long banners hanging on the walls with Kouga's family emblem and colors on them. They were black and gray with a white moon and trees set before the moon in a crest like fashion. The logs had been positioned around the huge built tipi for the bonfire. There was one log in particular that had a nice vantage point near the food and positioned to where it could see the entire cave, that must be Kouga's seat. I made a few comments to those standing around and working on the decorations about how nice it looked as I hussled through.

I made it to my room grabbed my things and was back out to the lady awaiting me in no time. We walked in silence, I had not been this direction and found a waterfall so I made sure to watch keenly on our path. There didn't seem to be a 'path' per sei but she knew her way all the same. Eventually I could hear a gentle roar of water over a cliff and could smell the fresh water. The roar never got much louder, it wasn't a huge waterfall but it was isolated. Surrounded one all sides by high cliffs there was a small opening that the she demon and I came through. It was a tight fit, having to scoot through the opening sideways and handing through my basket so I could. Once inside the enclosure there was about a foot to foot and a half wide walkway all the way around the edge, all the water was a beautiful clear teal. The sunlight danced upon the surface of the water reflecting light into the misty air above making beautiful rainbows.

The girl who accompanied my quickly undressed and dove in, apparently it was deceptively deep. There were 6 other girls there, all of them too engrossed in what they were doing to pay us any mind. I shed my kimono and slid in on the side nearest the entrance. The water here was about chest deep on me, so about 5 feet deep, I grabbed my basket and quickly washed myself. My hair was the last thing I washed, dipping underneath the water was so refreshing. By the time I was done most of the ladies were out and sitting on the edge of the pool. Most of them were paired up and combing one anothers hair. I made my way to where I slid in and jumped out, but I misjudged the edge being slick and slid back in. I heard a giggle and I blushed.

"here." I looked up and Ari was offering me her hand. I graciously took it and got out of the water, everyone averted their eyes as I threw on a clean kimono. Ari turned around and smiled at me.

"Would you help me do my hair?"

"Sure." She took a seat and handed me a beautiful white comb, clearly made of some kind of bone. "Ari, this is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"oh." She turned her head to look at me over her shoulder as I started to comb the sides. She blushed slightly. "Well actually, Marik gave it to me after I agreed to be his mate."

"It is beautiful. Truly I have never seen anything like it."

"Marik is rather quiet and doesn't make large expressions of love like some of the other men in the pack but he does have a way of showing how he feels that I have become accustomed to reading. He gives me gifts and sometimes he simply expresses that he was thinking about me while he was gone and I feel so special." She giggled slightly. "I am so lucky."

"Indeed you are." I began to braid her hair, it was long clear down to her hips. Once I had the braid finished to my liking I used a leather strap to tie off the end and we swapped places. I handed her the brush from my basket, she stared at it for a few minutes confused. It was my turn to giggle.

"It's just like your comb only bigger." She nodded and began brushing my hair.

"Your hair is so smooth. The comb doesn't get hung up at all!"

"I wash and brush it everyday, it takes a lot of time but worth it."

"clearly." She agreed. "How would you like your hair done?"

"I want something different."

"I think I have an idea. I have had these for a long time and have never used them."

She held out a pair of chop sticks, but these were clearly not made for eating. They were a polished black stone with a small feather handing from the larger end. I nodded at her and let her go to work. She spun and twisted and pulled and finally I felt her shove the the two sticks in. There was a piece of hair that fell out of the right side. She grabbed it and spun it around her finger until it had a nice curl to it.

"Is that what you are wearing Kagome?"

"Oh." I glanced down, this kimono was dirty from laundry but I didn't want to put on my dressy kimono when there were still chores to do. "No, I was going to wear the blue one that Kouga gave me when I moved here."

"That will be perfect! I have been dying to see it on you ever since you showed it to me!" She was genuinely excited for me. "But the ceremony will be beginning soon, you should probably get dressed." She stood up, and offered a hand. I took it and stood next to her, she led the way back to the cave.

The sun was beginning to descend and the festivities were beginning. The fire inside was lit and there was a steady beating on a drum somewhere inside. Ari walked to the stream with me and helped me gather all of the clothes I had washed. The ladies I had done laundry for had come and gathered all of their things so I only had mine to worry about. Ari wasn't really talking and I could sense that she was almost trying to push off going inside.

"So Ari when should Kouga be here?"

She jumped before almost stuttering with her answer.

"H-he should be here. B-b-but if not he will be shortly, I-I don't smell him."

I walked over to her and took my clothes before I grabbed her in a hug. She stiffened all over and even gasped at my intrusion of her personal space.

"K-Kagome?"

"I haven't gotten the opportunity to say Congratulations, and I wanted to make sure I did. You have been a great friend to me in my time here and anything I can do to help, just ask. Ok?" She gave me an uh huh and blushed as I released her from my hug. "Run along, best not to be late for your party." She turned and took off inside.

I placed the basket on my hip.

"My turn." As I headed for the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

I managed to stick to the walls and avoid contact with anyone all the way through the cave until I made it to my den. I hussled inside and made sure that the curtain closed before I shed my kimono. I dug through my chest until I got to the bottom, which is where I had placed the gift Kouga had gotten me. It was wrapped in a white wolf fur. I pulled it out and removed the fur, there underneath was the silky smooth material of my kimono.

The dark blue reminded me of the sky when the sun had just set and the stars were becoming visible, not a navy blue but not bright. This one had 2 layers the under one was a shimmering white that was pretty close to silver, it was only visible up near the collar. The sash that tied around the center was the same color as the underneath layer. The blue and silver were so beautiful together, Kouga told me it looked like the night sky and knew I had to have it. I slid it on and made sure it was all laying down and smoothed out. I wished for a mirror so badly.

"Enough time dawdling Kagome." I slid my sandals on and went for the door. Just then I heard an incredibly loud howl echo through the cave, followed by another and then another. I covered my ears and waited for it to quit. "Wonder what that was about?" I left my room and headed toward the main den.

Gathered around the fire were most of the unmated females, dancing in a very seductive way. Most of the men were sitting around either watching the girls entranced or talking to someone. They were all leaned over and watching intently someone behind the fire. I made my way toward the feast table where Senna was smiling proudly over what she had accomplished. She seemed not to notice me until I spoke.

"It looks wonderful Senna!" She jumped and turned to smile at me, but stopped upon seeing me. Her mouth was agape and she stared at me, looking me up and down.

"Kagome. You look-"

"Am I overdone?" I whispered in her direction. "I can go change-"

"No!" She stated almost too loudly, it made me jump. "You look great. I have just never seen you in anything other than your dirty old work kimono's."

"oh." I blushed and started to smooth out invisible wrinkles in my kimono. "Ari said it was ok to dress up."

"You look perfect." She smiled sincerely and I knew she wouldn't lie to me. "Get something to eat! The men have been too entranced with Kouga's return to get anything yet. I am beginning to think they aren't hungry!" She laughed, "but I know better!" I took a small wooden plate and grabbed a few chunks of meat and roasted vegetables. Senna made sure to point out if anything was spicy, knowing I didn't like it.

I turned around and was greeted with a group of the men behind me all staring at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Gentlemen." As I walked forward they parted but continued to stare. I blushed brighter than I had in a long time. I kept my head down and headed straight for the nearest log. I quickly found it and sat down, I paid great attention to the food on my plate as I ate not daring to look up. Eventually I noticed there were quite a few people seated and I looked up and into the large fire, it was beautiful. The cave all decorated up seemed homy and comfortable. It amazed me how comfortable I had become with these wolves, they have shown me such love and appreciation I felt at home here. It was an odd feeling to realize, with women dancing half naked in front of you, and men on most sides of you tearing into their meal with gusto. I liked it here. A voice pulled me out of my thoughts, it was deep and almost gravely but I had become quite accustomed to it.

"Kagome." I looked up at the owner of the voice, and there stood the wolf prince himself. He hadn't aged at all in the 5 years since Naraku's defeat. His armor was a little more damaged now and his wolf pelt around his waist was filthy but looking up into his light blue eyes is where I felt the most comfortable. Lost with him in the drowning pools of his eyes. "You look particularly lovely tonight." He seemed almost shy about his admission.

I blushed, "Thank you Kouga. I am glad to see your travels were safe." Not noticing any new wounds or scars of his skin visible.

"The men mentioned that there was some kind of accident while I was away?" He seemed less uncomfortable now as he sat down next to me.

"oh, yes. Rena fell out of a tree, but she appears to be fine, other than rest nothing I can do for her." I looked around and there she sat on a log in the back next to Imari, one of the men had just brought them each a plate of food.

"Well, once again we are lucky to have you here Kagome. They said it was bad, she didn't stir for a while?" He seemed to hesitate before continuing. "They said something happened with you?" His voice softened and I knew he was worried.

"I was afraid that I wouldn't have been able to help her. I felt that it was my fault. I gave them chores instead of my normal herb lesson. If I had given them an herb lesson then she wouldn't have been climbing trees and -"

He stopped me by placing a hand over mine, he was warm and his skin remarkably soft.

"Do not blame yourself, kids will be kids. Be thankful you were here, don't punish yourself for things you cannot change." I looked over to him and he was looking straight into my eyes. My heart leapt at his expression, it was not a coy or cocky one that I was so used to seeing on him but this one was sincere and soft.

I blushed even redder.

"I wanted to give you a proper thank you." He had a smile in his eyes now, and the usual Kouga was back. "Normally when I return from being gone I have a war to calm down. The men don't understand what the women are mad about and the women want the men to be more understanding. It is murder for a week or so after I am back." I laughed. "You think I am joking? Last time, the females decided it was a good idea that since the men weren't going to help them out with chores and cleaning then they weren't going to cook for them! The men were coming undone by the time I got back!" I laughed even harder, Kouga was laughing as well, his deep chuckle was comforting. "I mean it Kagome." He gently squeezed my hand, that I forgot he was holding. "Thank you, you have made my home coming that much better."

"You are welcome. I wanted you to know that you were missed, deeply by everyone."

He gave me a look that was close to puzzled mixed with surprise.

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone missed you. You are our fearless leader." Kouga blushed slightly but it vanished almost as quickly. He seemed almost shy to ask the next question, and sat there a moment gathering his courage.

"Did you miss me Kagome?" His voice was soft, I struggled to hear him over the partying in the background. Oh, I guess when I said everyone that meant me too.

"Yes. Of course I did." I answered honestly, I had become quite close to Kouga. There was nothing like a relationship but we are good friends. "This den isn't the same without you."

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. My plate, which was mostly empty by now, fell to the floor as he wrapped his arms around me. He was warm and soft while holding us together, he buried his nose in the junction of my neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply. I heard him sigh.

"I missed you too." I heard him whisper, I felt comfortable snuggled up against him. I gently took my arms and wrapped them around his chest. We sat there for a while, I wasn't sure how long but I did not feel the need to separate from him. I flattened my hands against his back and spread my fingers. He jumped and we parted, and he looked at me like he had never seen me before.

"What was that?" He had a slight smile on his lips and he was breathing hard.

I blushed and looked down, "Sorry, that was-"

"Kouga?" Jiki crept up behind him and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "The ceremony is about to begin. I need you in your place." He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Until later." He bowed to me and turned around to go to his place for the ceremony. Once he was gone I noticed that Ari and Marik were walking about accepting gifts and congrats from everyone before they headed to the fire.

Jiki was standing near were Kouga was sitting, and she had some kind of herb that was smoking lightly. She began waving it around the couple as they joined hands. Ari was wearing a white kimono with a teal sash that matched Marik's armor. She smiled and began.

"Tonight under the half moon we gather to celebrate the binding of two souls. Marik and Ari have taken the proper procedures to be bound in front of the gods and their pack. With this ritual we bind their souls for the mating ritual to commence." She pulled a ribbon from a small pocket in her kimono and wrapped it around Ari's left wrist and Marik's right wrist. They intertwined their fingers and breathed deeply the smoke she was spreading. The room sat in silence, I sat there glancing around the room. Everyone was on the edge of their seat, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. What were they waiting for? Jiki's face broke into a smile. "It has been accepted! The union is graced by the gods!" Cheering broke out through the ranks of the pack and Marik wrapped Ari in a huge hug. One of the other elder members came through the crowd carrying a pedestal that placed on the top was a large cream candle that was only about 2 inches tall from being burnt so many times. Jiki handed Marik and Ari each a twig that was flaming and set them to light the candle. Once it was lit another cheer went through the wolves, some were howling others just giving out a loud whistle.

Jiki bowed to Marik as he stepped to retake Ari's other hand.

"I swear to you Ari, that I will provide for you, I will care for you. I will love you and I will protect you, I will be by your side until the gods call me home. I will provide you with a family to raise, and I will be there always to help you. This I swear to you." He bowed and it was Ari's turn.

"I swear to you Marik that I will provide you with a resting place, a shelter from the storms, I will always make sure you are ready for what awaits you in your endeavors, I will love you and any and all family you provide me with until the gods call me home. I will always be yours, this I swear to you." She bowed and Marik pulled her close and kissed her gently on the lips. When they broke apart Ari's blush was a deep red.

Jiki stepped forward. "The mating chamber has been prepared and the couple will spend 3 days in the company of none but each other until they are joined." Jiki untied the ribbon and let it fall as Marik picked up Ari bridal style and headed off down a tunnel. The hoots and howls of the other wolves made me blush. I took a glance at Kouga, he was watching me.

Once Kouga noticed me watching him he stood and made an announcement.

"The ceremony is complete! Let the festivities continue!" The cheers got to a deafening level as the younger females got up and continued their dance. The men stood about talking and finishing off Senna's food. I needed a break. The smoky air and the noise level was getting to me, I was slightly light headed as I headed outside.

The fresh air was a nice change but the quiet wasn't achieved until I got further from the cave mouth. I walked until I could no longer hear the sounds from inside the cave and I was far past seeing the light through the waterfall. I came to a large tree, what kind it was was beyond me in he dark. I sat down among a pile of roots and leaned back against the trunk closing my eyes.

It was a cool night, my 2 layer kimono was keeping me warm enough not to shiver but my hands and feet were cold. I pulled my legs under me and slid my hands between my legs. I opened my eyes and stared out at the never ending sky above me. The night sky was sprinkled with stars, that I could get lost in admiring. It is amazing how these stars are the same ones that Souta, mom, and gramps would be looking at in the future.

How I missed them. I felt a tear run down my cheek, I do not regret my decision to come back here to the feudal era I had spent so much time here that this is what was familiar now. I did on occasion miss the comforts of the future, a hot bath, a blow dryer for my hair, and of course potato chips.

When I came here to be with Inuyasha, with my mothers blessing, I thought I would be able to be with him for the rest of my life. Inuyasha had changed so much, he was no longer the loud, mouthy half demon I unpinned from the sacred tree. Inuyasha was caring, and thoughtful he had opened his heart and the love of humans got in. We became very close when I came through the well back to him. We started traveling, and enjoying in each others company, but that was short lived. Inuyasha still had the part of him that craved to fight, he wanted to kill things. With Naraku gone most powerful demons had either went into a leadership role like Sesshomaru or had been killed. We started fighting more, we got to a point where we couldn't be around one another, I want peace and he does to to an extent. He wants a peace that is brought on by everyone being too weak to disagree with what he has to say. The love that we both thought we shared and thought was powerful enough for us to live together forever was not enough. Inuyasha dropped me off at Kaede's village and didn't return.

I waited, I stayed there working as a priestess for almost 6 months. I felt like a burden to the village people, Kaede was the healer and the one they came to with a problem I was just a nuisance. I left there in the warm summer months, with the plan on finding a village that didn't have a priest or priestess and filling that spot. I wandered for a while, it was starting to become fall, about this same time of year as it is now, and I was startled out of my wits by Hakkaku and Ginta jumping out at me. I had apparently made my nightly camp on the borders of wolf territory, they lead me back to the den where Kouga and Jiki agreed that if I wanted to stay here I could. They agreed that having someone to apprentice after Jiki was a good idea, and that I would be perfect. I graciously accepted their offer and here I am a year later.

I sat there under the tree, relaxing until I heard someone walking my direction. It suddenly occurred to me that I had no weapons, and the perimeter guard would be light tonight with all wanting to be in attendance of the party. I stiffened but remained silent, not moving hoping silently that my dark kimono hid me at least partially among the dark shadows of the night. The footsteps stopped, for a few seconds before continuing straight for me. Finally a shape broke through the bushes closest to me, I couldn't see anything but a shape, a dark mass. It walked closer to me before kneeling in front of me.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" It was Kouga, his voice light and soft with worry again. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Kouga. You scared me." He chuckled slightly.

"That wasn't my intent. I saw you leave and I tried to follow but kept getting pulled aside. Why are you so far from the cave if you are scared?"

"Oh, well I had a headache starting from all the smoke and noise. I needed some fresh air."

"Oh. You should have said something. I could have had them quiet down a bit."

"oh no Kouga I couldn't do that! It is a party to celebrate the marriage of 2 dear friends of mine, I couldn't ask them to contain their excitement." He chuckled again, as a breeze swept by us. I shivered slightly, and pulled my legs closer.

"Kagome!" He reached forward and cupped my cheek. "You are freezing!" His hand was crazy warm, and I felt myself nuzzle his hand. He pulled me forward and slid in behind me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and his knees around mine. We probably looked something like a Christmas wreath, Kouga wrapped around me and me nestled inside. I didn't care though, Kouga was warm and a lot softer than the tree. My eye lids felt heavy as they slid closed of their own volition. I felt more than heard Kouga chuckle, as he placed his head on my shoulder and I heard him take a deep intake of breath.

"I love your scent." I thought I heard him whisper, was I dreaming already? "Sleep well Kagome, your wolf won't let anything happen to you." I felt a shiver run down my spine from his breath, I pressed myself backwards into his embrace a little deeper. Kouga groaned slightly, I thought maybe I had hurt him but my mostly asleep brain couldn't manage to form words. One last nuzzle into his chest and I felt consciousness slipping away. "I missed you so much." Was the last thing I heard before slipping into the oblivion of sleep.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! I have more pretty much ready to go just giving it the final proof read. thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

The morning light was particularly bright, as I tried to snuggle into the warmth behind me. The warmth groaned, and I let out a squeal as my eyes snapped open and I jumped up. There I stood staring down at a half asleep Kouga, his hands started feeling around looking for me before his eyes snapped open. He saw me staring at him and blushed slightly.

"Morning Kagome. How did you sleep?"

"Kouga why didn't you wake me up? Or at the least take us inside?"

"We are quite a ways from the den and I didn't know where to take you." He blushed even redder. "You don't like anyone in your den and I know you would have freaked out waking up in mine so I just kept you here safe and warm." He stopped and looked at me. "Unless you weren't warm in which case I am sorry."

"Kouga." I started readjusting my kimono so that everything was properly covered, as I spoke. "I was plenty warm, thank you. I just-" What? What was I freaking out about? He was correct, I didn't want to wake in his den and him in mine would have made me angry. "I just- haven't been used to sleeping outside. My kimono is damp with dew." I tried to laugh it off but it came out rather forced and awkward.

Kouga started to stand up and stretch out as he did I noticed a particular bulge in his nether region. I quickly averted my eyes and focused on fixing my hair. Kouga finished his stretching and offered his arm for the walk back to the cave. I took it, happy to have help balancing on the roots and bushes. I didn't remember how long I had walked or even in the direction I had gone, I began to become very thankful for Kouga's guide home.

"Thank you." I finally said to him as we reached the pool at the base of the waterfall.

"For what?" He was genuinely curious, I could see it in his eyes.

"Well, My head hurt so bad last night that I didn't even remember what direction I had gone." His eyes widened. "I would have been all morning trying to find my way back." He pulled my arm towards him and wrapped his strong arms around me giving me a huge warm hug. I could hear his heart pounding under my ear. "Kouga is everything alright?"

He whispered in my ear, where I hadn't realized he had placed his head.

"Please don't ever do that again. I will always be available if you need me, please don't wander off blindly. Anything could have happened to you." He released me but held me back at arms length. "There are still many demons that could hurt or kill an unsuspecting priestess in the middle of the night." He released my arms, and looked down toward the ground. "If you don't want me with you please just take someone, the wolves love you and all you need do is ask."

I blushed, I guess I didn't realize just how dangerous last night could have been.

"Sorry, I will try to remember next time."

"Good." He was smiling and it covered his face. "I have a meeting with the men this morning about my trip. Have a great day Kagome, and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." He walked off into the den and I followed him.

He took a seat among a group of the elder hunters in the main den as I passed through. I noticed that even though it was past time for Senna to be here cooking she was absent. This meeting must be a big deal. I made my way to my den and changed back into one of my regular kimonos. I undid the chopsticks from my hair and stored them to give them back to Ari when she was freed. I giggled, freed from Marik. I braided my hair, it had grown quite a bit and was well down my back nearly to my hips. I tied it off with a leather strap and gathered up my dirty clothes from the last 2 days.

I sat down for a moment to rest, I was a bit stiff still from sleeping under that tree. It felt good to stretch out on my furs. I laid there for a few minutes before I finally decided to take a bath, after the night under the tree and the smoke from the festivities last night I smelled weird. I gathered my things and the dirty laundry in my basket and headed to the main cavern. I came to the end of mine and Kouga's tunnel and I heard voices.

"So, The northern tribes will join us?" A voice I didn't recognize.

"They want a more prominent leader to unite them." That was Kouga's voice, he sounded disheartened.

"But you are a prominent leader. You helped defeat Naraku, are good friends with the half demon who did kill him, and have the priestess responsible for purifying the shikon jewel as your tribe healer." This voice was deeper, clearly one of the older men.

"They want someone who is known throughout the land. When the tribes are joined there needs to be a leader that everyone can look up to and know they are in good hands." That was Kouga again, he was really upset, it was clear in his voice.

"None of the other tribe leaders are known throughout." This was a younger voice.

"That just means all the leaders are on equal footing." That voice I did know, it was Ginta.

"Do they even want a merger? Sounds like they may be coming up with excuses." That was Hakkaku.

"The North wants a merge but I can't think of a way to prove my prowess compared to the other packs. The others are larger groups with more men, and more pull." Kouga once again, sounded defeated.

"Even after you avenged our brothers that were killed by the wind witch? You avenged them not the other tribes!" Ginta chimed in, but Hakkaku was quick with a response.

"Yeah but if Kouga had joined when they asked for help maybe they wouldn't have needed to be avenged."

"Are you two going to be helpful or just sit there chasing your tails?" The old man from before sounded annoyed by Hakkaku and Ginta. "Kouga, perhaps finding a mate, a powerful mate of note could up your standing. You are the only pack leader that does not have one." He sounded a bit hopeful.

"A mate?" Kouga sounded less defeated and slightly hopeful but that changed quickly. "I couldn't take a mate. I am not interested in any of the females of the tribe and if I try to look outside of the pack the other tribes will catch on to what I am doing."

"What about sister Kagome?" Ginta hesitantly spoke up. "You said she was your woman for a long time."

"I won't force Kagome into mating with me for something she doesn't care about." That hurt, I could hear it in Kouga's voice that he did not like what he had stated. Not only did I detect the hurt in Kouga's tone but I felt my heart lurch, how could Kouga not think I care for the pack? For the tribe? I loved them all and would do anything to help and repay their kindness.

But are you willing to mate him Kagome? The little voice in the back of my head chimed in, are you willing to mate him and stay here for the rest of your life?

"You are correct Ginta, Kagome is a powerful priestess and the tribes would respect her as a mate. But she is human, your children would be half demon and they would not follow your children. You would have to name another successor." The old man seemed to be pondering the idea.

"Yeah! Well in the time you rule, you could apprentice someone in the way you want the tribes led and they could take over instead of your children." Hakkaku was excitedly going on.

"The half demons could still be in positions of power, as advisors and scouting pack leaders but they couldn't lead a wolf army. A full blooded demon would be needed for that."

"Stop." Kouga's voice was strong and resolute. Silence echoed in the cavern ahead of me as I crouched next the wall. "Kagome does not wish to be my mate. I will not try to force upon her our ways or traditions, she deserves someone who will put her first in all endeavors. I cannot do that if I am leading a tribe of wolf demons."

"But Kouga, you cannot disagree that she leads the tribe well when you are absent. She would be lovely in all respects by your side." The older man chimed in.

"I said no. We will find another way or we will submit to another tribe. That is final." I heard footsteps walking away, before I heard a bunch of shuffling and the other 4 bodies left the cavern. I went back to my room to make sure it was clear before I tried to make my way out.

Kouga needs a mate by his side to help rule over the pack, I guess it only makes sense. Kouga wasn't as old as the other tribe leaders from what I gathered, and it was only right that he find himself a mate. I felt an odd feeling bubble up at that, it wasn't anger but it was close and mixed with something I did know from all the time I was with Inuyasha. Jealousy. I was jealous? What was I jealous of? Kouga needed a powerful demoness by his side not some human girl with relationship issues. Kouga was partially right, he needed a woman to help him rule and I don't want to hinder other women from getting close to him. Perhaps I should try returning to my journey looking for a village to call home. Kouga is sweet on me and everyone knew it, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I sat up like a shot and touched the cheek where the tear just rolled down.

Am I crying? I am! Why am I crying? This isn't what I had intended when I came back here from my time. I stood up and grabbed my basket as I made my way to the main cavern, I made my way through the groups of people all getting a late start on their day. I made my way to Senna and grabbed some meat on my way out, I munched it down as I headed for the hidden waterfall the wolves had shown me. I walked about 15 minutes, and I could hear the roar of water and smell the moisture in the air.

Today was turning out to be unusually warm for late fall, and I found myself wanting to get in the water and cool off. I squeezed through the small gap and sat down my basket, quickly stripping off and sliding in the cool water. I felt tension in my back relax, I dove under the water and swam on across the pool. I surfaced and shook the water from my hair, this pool is amazing the water so clear and cool with the privacy I always craved. I think I had found my favorite spot in the wolf territory. I soaped up and spent some time soaking in the most serene place I had ever visited. I floated and just enjoyed the water gliding around me, floating in the water I felt the world melt away and all that mattered was making sure I didn't burn from the direct sunlight on my bare body.

I took this time to think about the conversation I overheard earlier. Kouga wanted to lead the wolf tribes, and he needed a mate of note to help him realize that. The elders seemed to think I would be a mate of note, but could I honestly help him assert his authority over a whole tribe of wolf demons? I want to help Kouga in any way I can but I don't know if this will work. Mating is permanent, I don't want Kouga to mate with me out of necessity and end up regretting it. I should distance myself from him, Kouga wouldn't want to meet with other women if I am so close. That's it, I will distance myself from Kouga. I decided to get out, swimming to the edge and pulling myself out of the water. I pulled on a clean kimono and brushed out my hair, smoothing it down my back.

After I was done I sat there looking up at the sky, pondering a life where I lived happily in a human village with my human friends and human family. It seemed so nice, and I could get to be happy there but it also seemed boring. Human diseases, human sickness, things that this time period could have no hope of curing I would become subject to, the demons have high immune systems and human illnesses rarely affected them. Suddenly my vision turned dark as I got older, sick with some disease I did not know and the villagers agreeing to kill me to end my suffering. I shouted at them to not, to leave me I would be fine, but they didn't listen with nothing but blood on their minds I was killed for fear of contagions.

I gasped as I sat up, gasping for air like I hadn't had any in hours. My heart is pounding, and I can hear it in my ears the roar of my blood rushing in my veins. My eyes shot around wildly, I noticed that there was no one near me, no angry villagers shouting for my death. My pulse slowed and breathing became easier. I shakily stood and gathered my things in my basket, before making my way out of the enclosure.

As I walked back I noticed a small sprouting of Artemesia, at least I think that is what Kaede called it, she said it was good for sedation. I hadn't found any of this herb near the caves before so I quickly bent down and harvested it. I started to crawl around looking for anymore, hoping I could get at least enough for a dosing, I found a few more sprouts and squealed happily. I harvested all I could, before I headed back to the cave. I barely paid attention to where I was headed as I subconsciously walked to my den. I made it inside and quickly went about placing it in jars to preserve it. I was so far in grossed in what I was doing it took someone clearing their throat right outside my curtain to snap me out of it.

"Kagome you missed lunch." A hand slid around the curtain holding a plate of food. "Are you alright? You didn't even look up as you passed."

"Sorry Senna, I was distracted." I walked over and took the plate and invited her in. She glanced around before she barely stepped over the threshold. "I found a new herb!" I held up the jar for her to see. She looked at it apprehensively.

"What does it do?"

"Sedation mostly, from what Kaede told me." My excitement clearly getting the better of me.

"Sedation?" She sounded puzzled, I looked up at her and her look matched her tone, she was lost. I giggled slightly.

"It helps sleep, for procedures where the patient must not move."

Her face lit up with understanding, "Oh! That is a great find then!"

"Yes!" I squealed happily. "I am curious though, there are so many different herbs I wonder what else I could find under a little closer observation?"

"Well, you could always go out searching for them." She had a finger to her chin pondering. "Although, Kouga will not like it if you go too far from the cave. Perhaps you should think about a guard? A protection detail for while you are on your hunt."

"That is a great idea Senna!" I needed to get out of the cave and away from Kouga, and taking a small hunting trip around the wolf territory was perfect! I would be out of the cave, while the elders decided what to do about the merging. Perfect!

"Do you know who you would like to take with you? I do not recommend an unmated male. Kouga would never let you leave with an unmated male alone for an undetermined amount of time."

"So I need a mated male that I can trust."

"Kagome you can trust all of the males, it is just that some may be a little friendlier than others." I blushed, I did not want Kouga to say no to my getting away from the cave. I needed someone he would trust me with. I thought back to all the males of the tribe that I knew, there were only a couple that I would trust completely but I think I had just the perfect one.

"Senna, what do you think of Tajik?" She nodded.

"He is one of Kouga's best advisors. Kouga trusts him, you know him and he is mated. I would say he is perfect." I clasped my hands together in delight, before Senna grabbed my arm and turned me to look at her. "You must ask his mate before you ask him. You are asking him to be alone and secluded with just you, make sure she is ok with it first."

"Got it. I will go ask her now. Senna can you ready a basket for a journey? Enough food for a few days at least." She smiled

"Gladly." I turned and took off into the cave, I knew Trea and I knew where she would be. I made my way to where the youngest of the pups were cared for and there was Trea surrounded by baby wolves. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Kagome! It is so nice to see you!" Trea's voice was soft and sweet, I could listen to her talk all day.

"Trea, I have a question for you." I walked over and sat down next to her, she looked at me puzzled.

"Is everything ok Kagome? You look upset."

"Well it could be better and that's why I am here. You could help me make it better for a while anyway."

"What do you need Kagome?" Trea was starting to get worried, I could see it all over her face.

"I need to get away from the cave for a while." There is was. I looked at Trea and she looked even more confused than before. "I want to go search for different herbs around wolf territory. But Kouga won't let me go alone."

She smiled and the confused look disappeared from her face.

"Well, Kouga won't let you leave with me." She adjusted her seat, as the pups crawled over her lap and licked at her hands. "I have responsibilities here as well." She giggled as one of the pups crawled up her chest and licked her nose.

"I know Trea, and I wouldn't ask you to abandon an important responsibility." The pups started crawling on my lap, on snuggled into the crevice between my legs. I giggled as I moved her up into my arms instead. "What I am asking Trea is if Tajik could accompany me for a few days?"

She paused petting a pup and looked at me with a blank expression. I have honestly no idea what is going through her mind, and I was suddenly nervous.

"Why do you want to leave?" She sat there staring at my face waiting for a reaction. What do I tell her? I am looking for a way to get away from Kouga? She might take offense to me trying to avoid Kouga in this time when he needed his tribe close to him. I don't see a way to get her to agree without telling her what I heard this morning.

I started telling my story about what I 'overheard' this morning. Trea sat there and listened intently to everything I said. I left out nothing, I had to make sure she understood why I wanted to leave so bad. Once I finished my story we sat there in silence for a few minutes. I am sure she was trying to digest everything I told her.

"So." She finally spoke, I could hear some confusion in her voice. "The elders want you to mate with Kouga?"

A/N: I saw that I accidentally changed her name half way through the conversation so I fixed it! Sorry! Please Review with what you think and your opinions! thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

"From what I understand, yes, the elders think it is a good idea. They think I could make him a little more renown throughout the region."

Tena glanced at me from the pups on her lap.

"Kagome it is quite an honor to be mated to an alpha, let alone the elders having the idea before the couple has decided to be together." Well, there was that I offended her.

I hung my head, and sighed.

"Does that mean you won't let Tajik go with me?" She reached over and touched my shoulder, I looked into her eyes and I saw a happy expression.

"Tajik can go with you if he chooses, but Kagome I want you to tell me something first." I nodded.

"Anything." I answered happily.

"What are you afraid of?" I gasped, and took a moment to consider what she asked.

What was I afraid of? How was I going to explain that I didn't want to hinder Kouga? I don't even know what I was afraid of but I knew I had to get away for a while. I had to let the elders come up with another plan.

"Kagome?" I had sat there long enough that Tena was waiting for a response.

"Tena. I do not wish to offend you." Tena shook her head from side to side.

"Tell me." Tena's voice was strong, she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I care for the wolf pack, you all have been so nice, so generous to me. I care for Kouga, deeply I do care but mating is permanent and Kouga deserves a powerful demoness beside him." I hung my head, I couldn't bring myself to look at her. "The elders think that me being the priestess of the shikon jewel will bring the other tribes to his rule. I simply wished the jewel gone and it happened. I feel-" I sighed. "I feel as if I don't deserve all they claim I am."

Her voice was soft.

"Do you think that leaving will make you stronger? Make you better?"

"Well- no, I-"

"Make you a more powerful priestess then?" She was asking her questions faster and I detected a note of superiority.

"No-"

"Then what Kagome? What is the purpose of your trip?"

"I just need-"

"Do you wish to try and steal my mate?!" I sensed anger now in her tone.

"NO!"

"Then why? Why won't you stay here?" She was nearly shouting at me.

"Stop!" I am breathing heavy and my heart pounding. "Please Tena. Please-" I begged her between breaths.

"Fine. I trust my mate and I trust you. Leave but when you return, you will tell me exactly why you left. The whole story." The emotion was gone from her voice but she still held her air of superiority. I stood and turned to walk away. "And you will tell me exactly why it is you refuse Kouga."

I stopped walking and turned to her, she was smirking at me.

"He will make a fine mate, so your reason better be good." She turned to the pups. "Lunch time." They all walked past me and into the main cavern.

That's it, I had my permission, I was as good as gone. I turned and ran out through the cavern, avoiding looking at the wolves all standing about. I changed into my priestess outfit and threw my essentials in a small satchel made of wolf fur. I grabbed my bow and arrows as I ran out toward the main den. I quickly took the bag of food from Senna as I made my way out of the den.

Tajik was standing just outside the den with a long spear in his hands and a sword strapped to his hip. He smiled brightly as I approached.

"Tena says you wish to go on a trip." He motioned out to the woods. "Where to M'lady?"

I smiled and nodded, before walking off in the direction I wished to proceed. I was off, I needed to get away from all the issues facing me here.

Tajik and I walked in silence for the remainder of the day before setting up a camp. Tajik stayed up all night while I slept, and in the morning he slept while I searched the area for any new herbs. I stayed close enough that I could sense anything near Tajik.

Most of the herbs I found were some I had already obtained, perhaps I would find different ones the furthur we journeyed from the cave. Around noon Tajik awoke, I made lunch and then we continued our journey. We traveled until night fall where we once again made camp.

Our travels continued this way for a week, Tajik and I barely spoke and when we did it was simply pleasantries. After a week he seemed to tire of this.

"Lady Kagome why are we out here?" He sounded a bit annoyed.

"Tajik." I sighed. "What did Tena tell you?"

"Nothing! She said I should accompany you on your journey and to make sure nothing happened to you." he sounded exasperated.

"I overheard the elders talking before we left."

"Only gossiping wenches listen where they are not invited." He turned his head away from me and huffed.

"I know." I sounded like a small child confessing to breaking a window. "I listened in on a converstaion with Kouga and the elders. In that conversation they mentioned Kouga mating with me to strengthen the tribes standing within the other tribes."

He turned and stared at me blankly.

"So?" He was goading me into talking more, I sighed before continuing.

"They think that because I am the one that purified and destroyed the shikon jewel that the other tribes will agree to letting Kouga rule if he mates with me. They think that him mating with me shows his power."

"and?"

I looked at him, and he was staring at me waiting for more of the juicy details.

"Tajik, I am not a demoness I am a human. Kouga mating with me means that he will have to grieve for me one day."

"Did you consider that you may have to grieve over him?"

"huh?" I was confused.

"If he mates you-" He looked off at the sky while he was talking, almost like he was pondering. "The there will undoubtedly be someone who challenges his rule. If they succeed in the challenge it would mean Kouga is dead."

"Wait-"

"Kouga loves you, he has expressed it to you many times. It is only here recently that he stopped because you were clearly uncomfortable with it."

"But he is the one who said no." He looked at me a little shocked now. "When the elders mentioned it he adamantly refused to let it even be spoke of."

"Like I said Kagome, he figures you don't want him. He won't force it on you, you will have to express an interest first after refusing him so many times before."

"Tajik why wouldn't he want a demoness by his side? I am mortal and all his heirs would be half breed."

"Kouga decided long ago that you were the woman for him. Even if you refuse him he won't find another mate. He may bed a woman for children but he will never mate."

I was shocked, why? Clearly my shock was evident as Tajik looked at me and continued with his explanation.

"Kouga called you his woman and told you he loves you. He chose you as his mate, if you don't mate him he never will because wolves mate for life."

"Wolves mate for life." I echoed to myself. I had heard that before somewhere, maybe I overheard one of the younger wolves in discussion about mating.

The fire was starting to die down, so Tajik got up and placed a few more logs in so it would be warm all night.

"Thank you Tajik." He looked at me questioningly.

"What for?"

"For giving me something to think about." He smiled before nodding to my sleeping bag.

"Best to get some sleep, it is late." I walked over to my bag, climbed in and was asleep near instant.

I awoke sometime just a couple hours later, with water dripping on my face. It was raining. I laid there listening to the rain splatter on the leaves overhead. It was almost like listening to the rain on the roof at home. I laid there until I heard footsteps fast approaching, I quickly sat up and sensed the area around. I didn't detect anything evil, but I did detect Tajik was the footsteps I was hearing.

"Kagome! I found us a cave for the night." I quickly stood and draped my sleeping bag over my shoulders as he grabbed our bags. He bolted off in the direction he came, I was struggling to keep up.

Once we reached he cave I sensed another demonic aura, this one was inside the cave. I didn't sense anything evil about it, but it was demonic no doubt. I grabbed for Tajik and barely caught his wolf fur cloak.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned to me. "There is a demonic aura in there."

He chuckled as another voice piped in. Once again the voice I was so used to, the gravely but remarkable sweet voice of Kouga.

"I would think by now you could tell the difference between any old demon and me." He stepped out into the rain. He had clearly been in there a while as he was perfectly dry. "Come inside before you catch your death of cold." I smiled and made my way inside.

The cave was deceptively large and in an L shape. Around the corner to the left was a small fire and pallet of furs. He motioned for me to take the pallet and I did not argue, my sleeping bag was soaked and being in the rain had me cold. I shivered slightly.

"I didn't really think to bring you anything to cover with." Kouga said aloud. Tajik made his way the mouth of the cave and stayed there. Kouga moved over and sat next to me, he was warm and I almost instinctively turned my back against his side to absorb his warmth. He slid an arm around me and we sat there in a comfortable silence for a long time. I found that my nap was enough that I wasn't tired and I was honestly enjoying being in the company of Kouga.

"Why did you leave?" He asked into the cave, not really announced but just loud enough I could hear.

"I needed some fresh air."

"Needing fresh air is sitting outside for a while not being gone for a week." I could detect an undertone of anger.

"I was looking for some new herbs." I threw out the excuse I thought would have worked the best. He harumphed.

"Stop lying to me." he anger was much more prominent now. "I have been patient and understanding all I can be Kagome. Please talk to me."

"What do you wish for me to say?" I bit my lip to keep a shiver from breaking my sentence.

"Why did you leave, the truth." I sat there not really knowing what to say. "I had to find out from Senna that you took off! I looked everywhere and couldn't find you. I was worried."

"You don't have to worry about me Kouga. I am a priestess, I can defend myself."

I felt him stiffen, I knew I had hit a nerve.

"Then perhaps Tajik and I should head back the den we have responsibilities that are more pressing than watching over a priestess!"

"No wait!" I grabbed his arm as he started to stand up. "I'm sorry Kouga. I didn't mean to worry you." He sat back down and pulled me to look at him.

"I couldn't leave you out here alone, even if I wanted to." He spoke so quietly, I barely heard him over the pounding rain outside.

"Why?" I was genuinely curious, he knows I can defend myself and I did take off without telling him. He has every right to be furious with me, but instead he is worried for me.

"Don't you know?" He pulled me forward and against his chest, placing his nose in the junction of my neck and shoulder. I heard him whisper. "I love you Kagome."

I stiffened in his hold, he must have detected it because he released me.

"What's wrong Kagome? I have said it before, and you never reacted that way." He was looking into my eyes. I could tell my reaction hurt him.

"Kouga-" I found myself whispering. "Is it true that you chose me as your mate?"

His expression softened and I actually saw a sparkle in his eye I hadn't seen in a long time.

"I told you you were my woman, was that not clear?" He said with a chuckle while still trying to keep his voice down. "Why has this suddenly become a problem for you?"

I sighed.

"Kouga, why would you choose a human mate?"

He sat there for a minute pondering my question and I felt my stomach turn into knots and start to roll.

"It isn't really something we can choose. You just know when you see her or sometimes it takes talking to her." He gently touched my cheek with his hand and brushed a thumb over my cheekbone. "I knew from the moment I saw you that you are the one for me." I felt my cheeks burn red. "I love it when you blush."

"Kouga, why would you want to be with a human? You always made fun of Inuyasha for being half breed." He sat there looking at me, waiting for me to continue. "If we had any children they would be just like him."

"Yes, they would be half demons but I would never treat them any differently than I would a full blooded demon because they are part of my pack. My pack is my family Kagome."

"What about the rest-" Kouga put his index finger in front of my lips to silence me, he has a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Wait. Does that mean you are considering it?" I heard a tinge of excitement in his voice.

"Well, I guess you could say that." I shyly answered.

His face lit up into a huge grin, as he jumped forward and wrapped me in a huge tight hug.

"Kagome that is all I could ever ask for!" He exclaimed. His hug was tight and reassuring, but it was also making it hard to breathe.

"um…..Kouga?" I managed to squeak out. "I can't...I can't really breathe."

He quickly released me, I took in a huge gasp of breath and panted for a few seconds.

"You will consider being with me?" He still had ahold of my shoulders and was looking at me with his eyes alight with joy.

"Yes, Kouga I will consider being with you."

He moved to pull me into a hug again but caught himself before I crashed into his chest. He gently placed my body against his and curled my head into his chest. He brought his hand up and tangled it in the back of my hair pulling me close.

"That's all I could ask for." He said it, it was muffled by my hair. "A chance is all I have ever wanted." I relaxed into his warmth, and felt my eyelids become heavy.

I yawned and his chest rumbled with a chuckle.

"Lay down." He gently commanded and I was tired enough to not argue.

I laid down on the furs and felt the chill of the room hit me, I shivered and started to curl upon myself, when I felt Kouga curl up behind me. He was spooning up against me, but his warmth was so nice I didn't care. I simply closed my eyes and fell right to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke with a splitting headache. It was dark and the fire was out, I had a hard time placing exactly where I was before my conversation with Kouga came burning into the front of my mind. Ok so that was how I got to be lying on a pile of furs in a dark, cold cave. Speaking of cold, I didn't feel Kouga behind me, I rolled over and sure enough Kouga was gone. Had I imagined him cuddling with me while I fell asleep? I heard a shuffling around the corner leading toward the exit, I attempted to sit up but a wave of dizziness washed over me and I laid back down to keep from falling. I lay there until the world quit spinning and I tried again. This time I made it to my feet, and walked out to the mouth of the cave. Tajik was sitting in the mouth of the cave widdling. He had a chunk of wood that he had apparently been working on all night because it had the shape of a head and torso of a 4 legged creature. I moved and sat across from Tajik.

"Morning." He mumbled while trying to work through a troublesome knot.

"Morning." I mumbled back. I looked out into the forest and with a heavy heart noticed it was still pouring down rain. I guess I should be glad that the rain held out for the week it did. "Any idea when the rain will stop?"

He looked out and up towards he sky. "The worst hasn't even made it to us yet. The dark clouds to the South-West say we may be in for rain the rest of the day and night." He went right back to widdling.

"So, should we head back? Can't hunt for herbs in the rain."

"Can't make a 3 day hike in the rain either. Not without you getting sick, and I don't want to get reamed by Kouga because I let you get sick."

"fair enough." I glanced around and noticing the lack of whom he just mentioned I started to ask but was interrupted.

"He went back to the den, something about meeting with the elders."

Gulp. He was going to tell the elders I accepted. They were now going to expect me to mate with Kouga, not just consider it.

"He left with a bounce in his step. Whatever you said to him last night sure got his spirits up." He glanced up at me through his hair. I smiled sheepishly. "He confirmed what I said didn't he?"

I nodded my head yes.

"He is a good man, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You have nothing to worry about with him."

"I know." I answered quietly.

"Then why do you act as if you are ashamed?" My head shot up and I looked at him and he looked directly at me widdling forgotten.

"I am not ashamed."

"Well something has your mind going a mile a minute." He wasn't wrong.

"I am not sure I can be what he needs."

"Kagome," He sighed. "Kouga needs you. He doesn't need you to be anything other than you. Can you do that?" I nodded yes and he went back to widdling.

My stomach grumbled and I realized I hadn't eaten, so I made my way to my bag and grabbed some dried meat Senna packed. I brought some over to Tajik and we ate in silence. The rain hammered on all day and eventually Tajik decided he needed to hunt for some fresh meat for supper. I got up and got the fire started while he was gone. When he returned with a freshly cleaned pheasant, I threw it on a stick over the fire and we watched in anticipation.

My sleeping bag had dried out so I made my bed on top of the wolf pelts and quickly fell asleep after supper.

The next morning came sunlight and a promise of a good, albeit wet, but good day. We packed up and continued our trip. While walking Tajik piped up.

"How long are we going to be out? I miss my mate."

"Well, how much more territory is there to clear?"

"about a day worth, and then it would be a straight 2 day hike home."

"Well." I said, as I concentrated so as to not loose my balance stepping around a large boulder. "We will plan on that. Finish out the territory and then head home." I continued my cautious pace, but I noticed Tajik had stopped and has his nose in the air sniffing. I held my questions assuming that he was trying to hear as well. We stood there in silence for a few minutes, me trying my best to remain silent and Tajik with his nose to the air sniffing for the intruding scent.

Suddenly I was forced to the ground by a large fleshy mass, my eyes were on Tajik and it wasn't him so I looked for a head on this person. It was Kouga's eyes that met mine as he lay over my torso, our bodies making something close to an X. I glanced back over to Tajik and he was in a similar fashion laying against the ground with his spear pointed so he could maneuver it quickly.

The rocks digging into my back were killing me, so I tried to readjust slightly only to be greeted with a low growl from Kouga. I decided to press my luck and ask what was going on.

"Kouga." I whispered in his ear. He turned to look at me but said nothing. "What's going on?"

"Lynx tribe is very close to the top of the ridge, our rivalry isn't big with them but finding a wolf and a human on wolf territory might be worth our ire."

"I can help you know, I have my bow."

"Too many." His answer was short but I sensed his fear in this. He normally wouldn't fear the lynx tribe but them being so close to our border already and finding the alpha with so few of guards might be tempting.

We laid there in an uncomfortable silence for close to two hours, the sun beating down on my face. I was sure I would have a sun burn. Eventually Kouga stood up, and helped me to my feet. My back was beyond sore and my legs were numb so they gave out. Kouga grabbed me and held me close to his chest.

"Are you alright?" He whispered down to me. I nodded affirmation and he let me stand on my own.

Tajik was already standing and making sure to look anywhere but at us.

"Kouga?"

"Yes?" His attention went back to me from sniffing the air.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Kouga blushed, and I heard him kick his foot against a rock like a child who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I was following you." My face must have been blank because he immediately started trying to explain himself. "I made it back to the den, informed the elders of your decision and made my way back. I can travel quickly on my own, you know that, Tajik could do the same but he slows himself for you."

"So you have been following us. For how long?" Once again Kouga sat there with reddened cheeks.

"Off and on for the entire trip." Tajik finally turned and became part of the conversation.

Kouga backed up from me, and the blush was redder than ever. I stepped closer to him, and grabbed his hand. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Sorry-" I placed a finger in front of his lips to silence him. He grinned and nipped at my finger. I squeaked as I pulled my hand back as I heard Tajik break into a loud chest rumbling laugh. Kouga sat there for a minute just grinning for a minute while I held my hand in mock shock. Tajik finally reigned in his laughter, and I asked what I had been wondering about for a while.

"So you have been following us since we left?" He stopped smirking and looked down at the ground, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes."His answer was short, sweet, and honest. I felt a warmth spread through my body, I felt myself wanting to squeal in delight. I with held my squeal and tried to wipe the grin from my face.

"Well," I placed my finger to my chin as I pretended to ponder. "Tajik misses his mate and wants to go home. So maybe we send him home and you and I continue the journey together? Just you and I."

Kouga's head snapped up to look at me with a shocked expression, Tajik was sitting on a large rock staring at me with his mouth agape. Did I say something wrong? Was I too forward? Kouga sat there for a solid thirty seconds just staring at me, my blush continued to deepen the longer he stood there. When he finally composed himself he turned to Tajik.

"Tajik, your services are no longer needed in protection of the lady. I will personally see to her safety." Tajik shook his head and bowed as he made his way back down the ridge.

Kouga spun on his heel, wrapped me in his arms, picked me up and spun me around before placing me back on the ground. He made sure that I had my balance before releasing me.

"Kagome!" He gently cupped my cheek and lowered his face to mine.

He was getting closer, he closed his eyes, he was going to kiss me! He kept lowering, maybe I didn't realize how tall he is, my heart started racing, I thought I was ready for time for Kouga. Was I really ready for alone time with Kouga? His lips gently touched mine.

His lips are so soft and I felt my pulse slow as I relaxed. He lowered his hands and wrapped his arms around me, I felt myself raise my arms and wrap them around his neck. I tangled my fingers in the small hairs at the back of his neck. He groaned against my lips. I felt his tongue slide against my lips asking for entrance and I cautiously opened for him. His tongue cautiously entered my mouth and I moved my tongue to meet his. Kouga groaned as he pulled my body flush against his. I gasped as I felt his body rigid against me, his tongue continued to explore my mouth and I wanted to continue but suddenly a wave of wrongness washed over me. I moved my hands down to his chest, he must have felt the change because he broke the kiss. He rested his forehead on mine, I kept my eyes closed as we sat there in the blissful company of one another. He finally broke he silence between us.

"We should keep moving if you want to explore the rest of the ridge before nightfall."I nodded as we headed out. I noticed after about an hour of walking and searching he spoke up again to break the silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." I stopped my examination of a root and looked at him, he was gazing off into the distance purposely avoiding looking at me.

"Are you sorry it happened?" I wanted to know how he felt about it for sure.

"NO! Not at all!" He whipped his head to look at me and a very slight blush was reddening his cheeks. "I just- I wasn't sure I could stop until I felt you stiffen, and I came back to my senses."

I know just how he felt, if that wave of wrongness hadn't washed over me I would not have stiffened. He cautiously lifted his head to look me in the eyes, the light blush still staining his cheeks.

"Are you sorry it happened?" He sounded a bit hurt, but he was trying to mask it.

"No, I am not sorry." It was my turn to blush. "I rather enjoyed it actually." the last part came out as more of a whisper, but I knew he would hear with his demon hearing.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Your kiss is just as amazing as I always dreamed it would be." He back up from me after his confession. I felt my emotions running haywire.

He dreamed about me? He dreamed about kissing me? I wonder what else he dreamed about doing with me? Kagome! Don't think that way! I mentally scolded myself and I saw Kouga sit there smirking at me almost as if he could read my thoughts. I quickly bent back down to the root I was looking at.

"This root is strange." I saw him turn on his heel and begin to walk away. With a pfft he playfully added as he walked off.

"They are all strange."

I continued my search and examination of the root before I decided to harvest some to take with. I had no idea what it was but maybe Kaede or Jiki would. I continued looking around the ridge until I heard Kouga yelling for me from the base. I quickly picked the Jimson weed I had been examining. I placed it in a jar and hurried down the hill. I made it to the base of the ridge and found the fire light welcoming, I had not realized I had been up there so long that night had fallen and it was dark.

Kouga smiled at me approaching and offered me a stick with a small trout on it. My stomach growled in approval as I ate greedily. I finished off my fish and went to lay down, As soon as I got comfortable Kouga moved and sat against the tree I was near.

"So what did you find?" I sleepily tried to explain the herbs I had gathered today but I fell asleep mid explanation. Sleep was a welcome end to a good day.

The next morning we walked a little ways but not nearly far enough to be out of range of the areas I explored yesterday. Kouga sat my bags down.

"Why are we stopping?"

"There is a stream near here that is very refreshing, I figured we could both get a drink and since I know how you like to bathe often you could take a bath."

I was surprised but only slightly, I am sure I was starting to smell weird since I had done little more than sponge off in over a week. I nodded before I grabbed a fresh kimono and made my way to follow him. He walked just ahead of me and I could hear a slight babbling of water. We were coming up on an edge of the tree line and assumed we were nearly there.

We breached the tree line and there was a beautiful clear babbling brook, not very deep but about 15 feet from us was a deeper eddy that would be comfortable to sit in. Kouga crouched down and put his hands in the water, gathering a handful he brought it to his lips and drank deeply. I followed his lead and was surprised at how nice the cool temperature felt on my tongue. He started splashing his face, and then shook the loose water free of his hair.

"I will be over by the tree, keeping watch." He looked at me with an expression I had never seen before. "I promise not to peek." He smirked, the other expression completely gone but left me questioning. I waited until he was off in the trees and I heard his movement stop before I quickly disrobed and slid into the eddy.

As nice as the cool water felt on my tongue it was not as appreciated on my bare body. I couldn't control the shriek that passed my lips as I started to shiver. I heard Kouga call out with an echo.

"You alright?"

"Fine! Water is just cold!" His hearty chuckle seemed to surround me as it filled the air. Arrogant wolf.

I quickly rubbed my scalp, while scolding myself for not bringing soap of any kind, and rubbed on the rest of my body with the fresh water. I jumped back out and shook off, rather like a wolf I giggled inwardly. Sliding my fresh kimono on I sat down to braid my hair as I called for Kouga.

"It's ok to come back now." I heard him moving again before he came back into view. He smiled sweetly.

"Now you look more like my Kagome." I blushed bright red.

"Did I not look like your Kagome before?"

"No doubt you were still my Kagome, but you didn't look like her. You had things sticking out of your hair and dirt on your cheeks and forehead. I loved the look but it wasn't you, but your scent the lavender scent I love about you-" He walked over and sat next to me, taking the strap and tying off my hair for me. Once he finished he put his nose on my shoulder and inhaled deeply. "The scent of lavenders I love about you, was too heavily masked with everything else. It made you harder to find."

"Oh, well makes sense that I should bathe often then." I giggled lightly.

"If that is what it takes to keep you smelling that way then have at." He paused. "I wouldn't change your scent for anything." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back onto his lap. He kept his head resting on my shoulder and sighed deeply. "I could do this forever."

I laughed. "You would get tired of my endless talking eventually."

"Never." He placed a feather light kiss on my shoulder as he helped me stand and he stood next to me. "You only have one area left. It is the mountain top. We better get going if we want to make it by noon."

"Actually." He stopped his walking back toward our bags and turned to me. "I am rather tired of being gone. I can search the mountain top another time." I noted the smile on his lips. "I would like to go home, if that is ok?" His grin widened and we beamed at me.

"As you wish M'lady, home it is." He picked me up bridal style and hurried off toward our bags. Barely stopping to grab them, he took off in a full run toward the den.

I sat there snuggled into Kouga's chest and couldn't help but feel content. The man I cared deeply for is cradling me as we head for home where the closest thing to a family I have in this time is. The wolf tribe if my family now, and as much as I miss my mother, Souta, and grandpa I know I would miss these wolves just as much if I went back. Went back? When had I stopped referring to the future as home? I had openly called the wolf den my home and I guess it hadn't occurred to me that this felt more like home now than Tokyo did. That realization saddened me a bit, but I also know that as much as my mom misses me, Kouga would miss me just as much. I left my mother with her blessing to do what made me happy, this makes me happy being here with Kouga. I am happy.

The gentle rocking and breeze of Kouga's running put me to sleep, I didn't know anything until I felt a light kiss on my forehead.

We had stopped moving and Kouga placed me gently on the ground, we were in front of the waterfall. Night had fallen and the nearly full moon was out. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Kouga's neck as I pulled him into a hug. I apparently surprised him because he stiffened slightly before relaxing and wrapping me in his arms.

"What's this for?" His voice was quiet, and muffled by my hair.

"Thank you for bringing me back." I closed my eyes and just sat there wrapped in the protective arms of Kouga.

"I will always bring you back. If this is where you want to be then this is where I will be."

I opened my eyes but remained hugging him.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled slightly.

"You are my intended, if you decided you no longer wanted to be here with the wolf demons then we would leave. We are meant to be, and I will do anything to make you happy."

"And I you." I had spoken without even realizing it and immediately felt myself redden at my confession. Kouga's arms tightened around me before he released and looked at me as if seeing me in a whole new light.

"And you have no idea how happy that makes me." I blushed as we headed inside. The den all seemed to be sleeping so we tread carefully.

Upon arriving at our separate dens he bid me good night and I him as we went into our rooms. I made my way to my bed and collapsed into my soft bear fur. My mind fell into a blissful sleep as the last thing to cross my mind:

Finally home.

A/N: thank you so much for your reviews! I appreciate all the follows! Thanks guys, I promise more soon!

thank you Sassy618: I have been considering something along those lines (because I love that too!) I have been trying to find a way to do so and I think I finally figured it out! Stay tuned


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning came bright and early, I awoke with a dull ache running down my back and spreading down my arms. I stood and brushed myself off, getting ready for the day I slipped off my kimono and went to get out another one. I placed my hands on top of my chest to lift and the contact hurt! I pulled my hands back and looked at my palms, they were a light red. I probably just slept wrong on them and disrupted the blood flow, I shook them beside me hoping that would help and used my wrists to slide open the chest. I pulled out a kimono and pulled it on, the feel of the fabric over my hands felt like sand paper. With much trouble I finally got my sash tied and headed out for breakfast, my stomach grumbled in approval at the spiced meat wafting up the tunnel. I made my way to Senna. Once I made it to the main den it wasn't Senna at all making breakfast it was Ari.

"Ari!" I ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug, being very mindful of my hands. "I am so glad to see you!"

Ari's shocked expression quickly changed upon seeing it was me.

"Kagome! I have missed you!" She held on to me tightly. "Where did you go?"

We released one another and continued our conversation while she kept serving out breakfast.

"I needed a break from cave life." I gave a light giggle, but Ari's expression was serious.

"Kagome, you took off with only a few people knowing where you went. The elders wanted to send out the tribe for a man hunt." Her expression did not change, and her tone was quite serious too.

"Well woman hunt in this case." I laughed at my own joke, she just shook her head.

"And we find out that you took a man with you without Kouga's permission."

I was getting irritated, Ari was scolding me and I wasn't going to have it.

"I took him for safety, he and his mate agreed to it and I don't see why I had to tell Kouga. Other people knew about me leaving and he would have tried to make me stay. I needed to get a away for a bit Ari, please understand." My tone softened considerably at the end of my statement but Ari's stayed hard.

"So you ran away from the man who loves you because he wouldn't let you run away?"

"Ari you aren't listening." I started to explain more but Ari cut me off.

"I have chores that need my attention, maybe you should go explain to someone else your childish ways." She turned her back to me and I felt hurt. How could she? She had become my best friend since I came here and now she wanted nothing to do with me? She called me childish! I grabbed a hunk of meat and stomped back to my den.

Fine then Ari be that way.

I noticed outside my door was my bag with herbs I collected, that would use up some time. I walked back in my den and spread out the different herbs I set out the ones that needed to dry, I made sure to seal up those that didn't so they wouldn't loose their moisture. Then I came to the 3 strange roots I found. I grabbed my canteen and rinsed off the first, it was the one I found on the ridge. Being so late in the year it was hard to tell what any of them were, the flowers and plants on the upper part were not blooming so this really was a shot in the dark. Maybe I should ask Jiki?

My palms burned as the water ran over them, I quickly made to dry them. Then I took the moment to examine them properly which I hadn't done earlier. The skin was red, yes but there were small places where my skin was raw. Places where my skin had parted and moved way for the tender skin underneath. But why? What had caused this to happen? I felt my head start to pound as I looked over my hands, noticing the red went up the under side of my arm. It was spreading! I made to stand but my head hurt too bad and the world was starting to spin.

Keep it together Kagome, keep it together. What caused this? You have to figure it out before you leave, you have to get it out of the den. The root-the root! The world was tipping and throwing violently, I feel numbness start at my finger tips and spread up my arms. I tried to reach for the wall to steady myself but my arms wouldn't listen. The numbness clear up to my elbows now, my heart is pounding, I can hear the rush of blood in my ears and it is deafening! I tried to do anything that would help and steady myself to no avail.

"Kagome? You are going to miss breakfast if you don't get up soon." It was Kouga! He was checking on me! I tried to yell out for him but it came out as a strangled groan.

"Kagome?" I tried again but this time it was even more pathetic.

"What is that noise? Are you in there?" I saw the curtain move and Kouga's head peek in.

My control slipped and I felt myself falling. My eyes locked onto Kouga, as I saw his expression turn from joy at seeing me to terror as I started falling. I felt my arms and torso hit the cold cave floor but Kouga caught my head before it slammed down. The numbness was spreading into my chest, and it was harder and harder to see as darkness flooded my vision.

"Kou-" I managed to force out. He pulled me onto his lap still cradling my head which I seemed unable to hold up on my own.

"ssshhhhh, it's alright. What happened?" Worry was laced all throughout his voice and etched into his beautiful features.

"R-r" I couldn't make the sounds to tell him about the root! The darkness overpowered my vision and my eyelids slid closed.

The last thing I heard was a loud, long, sorrowful howl that echoed around me.

Kouga I am so sorry.

A/N: Ok so I normally don't make them this short but I wanted to get this out of the way. Let me know what you think please! I am still up in the air about it….give me a heads up with yay or nay. Thanks in advance!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Love hearing from you! Ok so this chapter is from Kouga's POV, so bear with me, and my first time writing from the POV of a guy. Once again THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! without any furthur ado!

I walked in and saw her sitting there on the floor, looking absolutely horrible. Her arms hung limply at her sides and her face was pale. I ran to her as I saw her begin to fall, thankful for my speed I caught her before her head hit the stone floor. Fear spread throughout my entire body, as I cradled her to my chest pulling her onto my lap. I felt my heart wrench as she tried to speak.

"Kou-" Her mouth barely moved, and her eyes were getting foggy as she tried to focus.

"sshhhhh, it's alright. What happened?" I brought up my hand to her cheek, she was burning up! She sat there completely limp, trying to speak. Her mouth moving but no sound coming out. What could have happened to make her this way? Finally I heard a sound.

"R-r" Her eyes shifted to some herbs she had splayed about on the floor. Had one of them done this? Her eyes closed and I felt my heart stop before I felt I did the only thing I could do.

I howled. I howled and released my sorrow and longing into the howl, all of my pain over seeing my beloved in such a way. I heard howls in return and running footsteps coming down the tunnel. The first few arrivals burst through the curtain and saw me sitting there holding tightly onto an unconscious Kagome. I barely looked up to them, I saw a drop of water land on Kagome's cheek. Anger flared inside, what had dared to fall upon my Kagome as she lay there unable to defend herself.

I looked up and noticed nothing that could have dripped on her. The wolves went about looking for what had harmed Kagome, while some of the others went for Jiki. I looked down to her and there were a few more drops on her. What was-?

The wolves parted to allow Jiki entrance and she crouched next to me.

"What happened?" She asked in a hushed tone, as she ran her hand over her cheek and forehead. She turned to some of the men and issued an order. "Cold water and a cloth now." The footsteps all ran off into the distance. She placed her other hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright my lord?" Her voice was tense, but she looked at me with worry reflecting back in her eyes.

"Yes. Tend to her." I moved her away from my chest slightly, but Jiki pushed her back.

"Whatever did this to her, could still be in here. We need someplace safe, perhaps we should take her to the infirmary."

"No. She wouldn't like that." I tried to be forceful but even I heard my voice waver. "Take her to my den. It is closer and private." Jiki nodded in agreement and I picked her up.

She had yet to move and her breathing is very shallow, she hung limply. Her arm fell outside of my grasp, I heard myself whimper. I had never seen her so weak, so hurt. Could she come back from this? I pulled her close to my chest, willing her to make a sound, to move just something to show me she would be ok but nothing came.

I made it to my den and placed her on my large cot of furs. She lay there completely lifeless, and I felt my eyes sting. I brought my hand up and touched my cheek; I was crying? How long have I been crying? I stood there numb with worry and fear. Tears pouring down my face as I willed them to stop.

Jiki went about ordering the wolves about for the things she needed. I was lost, I felt an absolute fear rip through my body as Jiki began to examine her body. She found that her hands are open and raw small pustules forming up her arms. She tested her nerve endings in her fingers and found she had no reaction. Jiki continued to mumble to herself low enough that I couldn't hear, before she turned to me and firmly stated.

"I need to examine her entire body, which means you need to leave. This isn't the time for you to be here." She was firm and steady. I opened my mouth to argue but she set her frown and pointed toward the door.

I felt hands grip my shoulders and I guess I was walking out of the den. I made it past the curtain and saw Kagome's friend Ari close the curtain behind me as she stayed inside to assist. I sat there on the floor outside my own den, only a piece of cloth seperating me from Kagome but she might as well have been a million miles away.

I felt it in my heart, Kagome was gone, she was gone from me forever. The realization that as Kagome had finally accepted me, had finally agreed to be my mate, even partially, and as she did so she was ripped from me. I lost her. I wasn't strong enough to protect her. I am not strong enough to protect her.

I heard a voice as I looked up from staring at my palms. There was Tajik, he was speaking to me, but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. His lips were moving, he was talking animatedly about something, but I couldn't make sense of it. Nothing was registering in my mind. Tajik looked at me and a sorrowful look crossed his face. He knew it too! I am the alpha and I couldn't protect my mate! They all knew it! I felt anger roar through me, and tear itself out of my mouth is a vicious snarl.

My beast blood would not have this! I would rid these thoughts from their minds! I am Kouga lord of the Eastern wolf demon tribe and I am their alpha! They will not think lesser of me! I felt my transformation coming and knew that there was nothing to stop it, I let the waves of anger and fury and self hatred wash over me as my snout extended. I fell to all fours and my hands turned to paws, I grew to tower over Tajik as he looked on in fear. I bolted for the waterfall and room to run. I heard gasps and screams as I ran through the main den, the wolves followed my lead and charged after me.

We are on the war path and may god have mercy on anything in my path.

I awoke with a ringing in my ears and a warmth consuming my body. I was lying on a ridge, on the edge of our territory. It was dawn, I must have run all day and night. The wolves that followed me out of the caves are no where to be seen or heard. I stood to get a better look around and that's when I realized where we were. The ridge.

The ridge where Kagome sent Tajik home and stayed out with me. I felt a twinge of pain in my heart at the word home. I had terrified the entire tribe by ripping through, my blood had been boiling, reason gone. I had been consumed by the beast that I had not been concerned with any one else's safety just my own selfish desires. My desire to get away. To run as far as I could away from the truth that I had failed to protect my mate, my love, I had failed her. I felt my eyes sting with tears again but this time I was not ashamed, I did not try to hide them. I sat down and put my head on my knees which were gathered to me.

I cried as I had not since I was a child. I cried for my loss, for my cowardice, and most of all for Kagome. She was innocent and sweet and did everything for me and my tribe but we failed her. When she needed us most we failed her, she was gone.

"no, she isn't" a small voice in the back of my mind chimed in. I growled.

"yes, she is! She is human, she is mortal, she can't come back from that!" Another voice scolded back,

"She was breathing when you left her." This voice was not going to leave it be.

"She is frail, she was probably dead before I left the cave." Tears continued to stream down my cheeks as my inner turmoil rolled on.

"But you don't know." It had a superior tone and I do not like it.

"I do! She is weak-"

"That is not what you told yourself for years. Kagome is powerful and beautiful and everything I could ever desire!" It was mocking me! The pitch changed as it tried to mock my voice better. "If only I could get her away from the mutt, then I would show her what it was to be appreciated."

It dared mock me about Kagome!

"Kagome is strong and powerful! She will overcome!" I roared aloud.

"That's what I have been trying to tell you." I harrumphed. "Now get back to her you pathetic wolf and show her you are the man she needs."

No need to tell me twice.

I hopped up and bolted back toward the cave. That ridge, the ridge where Kagome had kissed me, and I had kissed her. That was the moment all my dreams had been realized, all my hopes for a life with her came into view. The mating ritual, her swearing to bear me a family. I growled out in approval, as I continued running faster and faster. My legs burned but I didn't think about it. I continued thinking of my life with her, the life where we have a family together and teaching them to respect humans. Teaching them to hunt, her teaching them how to use a bow, the look of love she would flash me as she curled next to me of a night to sleep. I thought of all the things I wished to do with her, traveling to the other tribes and showing her off, I have mated a beautiful priestess and they would all submit to my rule. I growled again in approval, this time I heard barks and yips in answer. I had found the wolves, at least where they tired out. They fell in ranks beside me as we continued to run, my lungs beginning to burn but my only thought was Kagome. What I dreamed about, making love to Kagome, claiming her, making her mine so the worthless dog face couldn't take her from me. I growled menacingly, and the wolves followed suit.

"Kagome is mine, and I will be damned if I will lose her again!" I growled out and heard the wolves howl out in response.

I continued running through the day, as all the things I wanted to do and all the things I wanted her to live for poured through me. Twilight was in full set when I skidded to a stop in front of the waterfall. I howled at the mostly full moon, a long mournful and apologetic howl that echoed through the mountain as wolves on watch and inside the den howled back.

I made it home, to my Kagome. My feet would not move no matter how I begged them. I stood there staring into the waterfall knowing that just ahead was my home, my family, my Kagome. The wolves dissipated to get a drink and food from our long journey as I continued to stand there, staring into the water masking the den.

What was I going to do if I was right? What if she had perished? What if-

"You won't know until you go inside." This voice was not in my head, I looked around and spotted it's owner. It was the eldest of the elders, his name was Hiku.

"Hiku is she?" He had been the one that agreed Kagome would be a good mate for me, surely he was looking after the would be mate of the alpha?

"You have to face that demon alone." He was trying to irritate me.

"Is she alive is all I am asking." Anger clear and evident in my voice.

"And if I say no?" I felt like I had been shot through the heart, fear overtaking me and I felt my knees try to buckle. "But I am not saying no." I lifted my head and stared at the elder, never more than now had I wanted to rip out his innards. "If I say yes, you will charge in there and never leave her side. Am I correct?" I nodded. "If I say no, your sorrow will not allow you to stay here in the place she died. Am I correct?" I thought about it for a moment and finally nodded in agreement. "You must face this alone, because you are the alpha. Even if you lost your mate are you willing to leave the defense of your tribe to whomever decides to step up? Alpha must be able to sort out leadership and love and not let either rule their life while also not letting either falter."

I understood what he was saying. It was the same speech my father gave to me when I turned 10 years old. He said: "Kouga, as my son you are destined to be an alpha, and as an alpha you are destined to find many a female wanting to be yours. You must find the one, the only one that you can be true to, your mate. Once you find her you must love her and never let anything happen to her for you are her man and as her man you must protect her at all costs. But you must not let the pack defense or strength waiver because of your love for her. Do you understand me Kouga? You must walk a fine line between loving your woman and loving your pack because you cannot truly love and protect one without the other. Without them being in harmony you will never find balance or peace."

"I understand Hiku." The old man nodded and smiled as he waddled off behind the waterfall.

I understand why I must find this out on my own but that did not mean I wanted to do it. I lifted my right leg to take a step, it felt like it weighed a ton! I lifted the left leg and brought it up with the right, each step it felt like I was lifting a ton of bricks. My fear growing as I got closer to the waterfall, as I finally rounded the corner behind the waterfall I saw everyone siting around a fire. Some talking quietly others, stroking childrens heads as they snoozed. My presence was detected immediately and everyone turned to me, except the sleeping youngsters, I cleared my throat before speaking so to make sure I was heard throughout.

"I am sure you all know what has happened to Kagome by now." there was a slight murmur and nods through the cave. "I apologize for my actions and as your alpha I should not have fled." Everyone stared at me, as if an apology was the last thing they expected. "I have chosen to take Kagome as my mate and she accepted me." There was a gasp that went through the group. My heart constricted, that isn't good. "My actions are from my inability to reason out what happened to her and my beast out of fear." Some nodded at me, and others attempted a smile. "I am sorry for frightening you."  
I took my few steps as what felt like a freed man, the weight on my feet gone as I cautiously walked down the tunnel to my den.

I felt my hands tremble and my heart race at the idea of seeing Kagome again like she was. I couldn't take that, I am not sure I could survive seeing her that way again. My feet stopped and planted themselves just steps from my curtain. My heart pounding, my hands shaking violently I forced my feet forward, upon pulling aside the curtain I saw Jiki and Ari sitting next to my bed. There in the center of them lay Kagome.

Her hair was pulled aside and braided loosely, she had on a thin white kimono that was drenched in sweat, she had a white cloth over her forehead and Jiki was lightly dabbing her neck and arms with the cool water. Her hands were wrapped up tight in bandages that went up past where I could see because of her sleeves. There were multiple bowls of odd concoctions strewn about the floor, some smelled medicinal others of food. The medicines were used heavily, the food lay untouched. Jiki and Ari knew I was there but neither made a sound of acknowledgment.

I slowly walked over to the bedside and knelt down between the two ladies. Ari looked at me, with sad and tired eyes. Jiki continued dabbing at her neck and shoulders. I looked over Kagome, other than her hands being wrapped up she seemed ok. Her cheeks are lightly flushed to show she still had a fever. Her body lay there unmoving, as a layer of sweat glistened over her. I hung my head.

"She unknowingly harvested a poisonous root." I looked over to Jiki as she took the cloth and rinsed it out in a small bowl filled with water. "It set in on her hands and caused the blisters which burst causing the raw skin. When she handled them again in her room it entered her blood stream."

How had I not noticed she harvested a poison! I growled at myself for not paying more attention to what she was doing. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, from Ari's side.

"She is lucky that you found her." Her voice was soft as she tried to reassure me. It wasn't working. "The antitoxin Jiki made has already started to work. Now it is just up to her to burn out the remnants."

This time Jiki spoke up.

"The antitoxin has counteracted the poison but the damage is pretty great. It had spread to most of her body by the time we administered it. It is up to her to work through it now." Ari stood and helped the old woman to her feet. "If you need anything come get us." I noticed Ari sway a bit as she helped Jiki, but thought nothing of it. Jiki took a small bow as she left, but I barely paid attention.

I had Kagome in my bed, alone but this is not how I pictured it. I imagined her kissing me, and full of life. I crawled over her and laid next to her, my back against the wall, I laid there watching her chest go up and down until exhaustion finally won out and I fell asleep.

The days drug on with Jiki tending to Kagome during the daylight hours and I watched over her all night. She did not stir for a week. The full moon celebration was canceled as no one felt like celebrating with Kagome still being ill. The wolves seemed to be simply existing, no one was excited or interested in anything. The entire tribe is affected by my mood but I couldn't bring myself to be uplifted for any reason. My Kagome continues to lie unmoving, her fever had lessened but was not gone.

Finally, that night as I brought myself close to her as she slept, I sighed as I resigned myself to another night of laying in silence beside my love. When I heard a groan.

I sat there for a moment thinking I had misheard, when I heard the thing I had wanted to hear the most over the last week.

"mmm. Kouga." It was barely over a whisper but I heard it, she called out for me.

I quickly scooted myself over to her, pressing my chest against her side.

"Kagome, Kagome I am here." I nuzzled my head into her shoulder, breathing in her intoxicating scent. Noting how her breathing had not changed, she was still asleep. She was calling out for me in her sleep?

My pride swelled as I puffed out my chest, my woman was calling for me. I continued snuggling up to her, gently nuzzling her neck, as I whimpered lightly letting her know I am here.

"Sit." She said almost like a yawn. I felt my anger grow as I realized she was also dreaming about mutt face. I growled out in anger and heard her whimper.

"no-" She sounded irritated. "no Kouga-please." She was begging me for something, but what?

I laid still, lost in her scent as we lay there in the darkened den. She didn't make another sound, I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Come back to me Kagome. Please." I whispered against her skin with no reaction from her. The weight of being alone with no real hope finally got to me as I sobbed into her shoulder, until I fell into a fitful slumber.

For the next week and a half there was nothing, no reaction no matter what I tried. I didn't press my luck, I stayed by her side constantly, I never left the den unless absolutely necessary. I took council when needed while sitting next to the bed where Kagome lie. Jiki came in daily to check on her, her bandages were removed and her hands were as smooth and soft as ever. There was no evidence that anything had happened to her. Her fever had disappeared and she was perfect as she always is. I continued to lay next to her every night, occasionally losing myself to my sorrow.

One night in particular I was snuggled against her when I heard her groan. I raised my head, as I looked at her. Her eyes squeezed together tightly before relaxing, and with a light flutter of eyelashes her eyes opened.

My tail wagged in joy, as I grabbed her and pulled her almost painfully against my chest.

"Kagome!" I exclaimed as I burried my head in her hair, enjoying the rushing pulse underneath my cheek. "Oh Kagome." I heard my voice break and a sob shook my shoulders, I felt a hand on my shoulder. She was trying to comfort me, after everything that had happened she was comforting me? I should be comforting her and reassuring her that we would do everything to help her back to her old self but I couldn't. I could nothing but sob uncontrollably into her shoulder as I lost myself in the quickened pulse, and heavy breathing. She was awake! We lay there all night, wrapped in one anothers arms, her trying to comfort me as I well past being consoled.

A/N: Give me a review and tell me what you think, I am super nervous about this one. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

I felt an unbearable warmth, I tried to move away from it to no avail. I tried to open my eyes but they felt almost stuck together. I squeezed my eyes tight and they finally opened. My eyelids felt heavy, when I could finally see I am lying in a dim cavern looking at the ceiling. The warmth beside me is a person, they grabbed ahold of me and crushed me to them.

"Kagome!" That was my name, the voice it sounded so familiar like I should know it. There was suddenly a head full of hair burried in my shoulder. "Oh Kagome." It was just above a whisper.

I felt that this person has a demonic aura, but I did not sense anything evil about it. I felt my shoulder getting wet as this person was sobbing into my shoulder. With their arms wrapped tightly around me, I felt one hand move up to my hair and hold me in place. This embrace it felt so familiar, so comfortable, I feel like I have been here with this person before.

Their shoulders shook, as a sob shook their shoulders. They were crying over me? What happened for this person to be sobbing for me? I raised a heavy hand and placed it on their shoulder, I felt a spark as I touched them. All of a sudden it occurred to me, this aura this familiar aura, this embrace, the cave. This is Kouga. Kouga crying for me? What had happened to make him so upset?

We lay there, me trying to remember what had happened and Kouga losing himself to his sorrow in my shoulder. I wrapped him in a hug but we stayed there that way until morning. Eventually he sat up and looked at me, really looked at me. His eyes are bleary and blood shot, his cheeks are wet with tears. He sat there looking at me, staring at my face almost like he is waiting for something. I give him a smile, that I am certain is not convincing but it seems to be what he was waiting for. He smiles slightly as he lowers his head and gently brushes his lips over mine. A spark shot down my body and I seem to be able to move my arms easier, as they seemed to weigh less. I moved my arms from his torso, to around his neck but he didn't move to deepen the kiss. He rested his forehead on mine as we sat there looking into each others eyes.

"Kagome I was so worried." His voice barely above a whisper, I felt a tinge of guilt. I hadn't meant to worry him. "Promise me you won't leave me again. Please don't leave me."

I moved my hand up to the side of his face and gently stroked his cheek.

"I will never leave you Kouga." I felt him shiver slightly at my confession.

"I love you Kagome."

"I know." I pulled him down and kissed him. His lips soft and warm, as I felt a shiver slide up my spine. I felt him shiver slightly too, so I know he felt it too.

"Kouga may I enter?" This was a voice from outside of the room.

Kouga broke the kiss as he blushed slightly.

"Yes, enter." Jiki made her way past the curtain and looked at us shocked as we both turned to look at her.

"Jiki, there was a development last night late." Her expression had not changed, standing inside the doorway with a completely shocked expression. "Lady Kagome seems to have come back to us Jiki. Is there anything you would like to say?"

Jiki said nothing as she slowly waddled over to us, Kouga slid off of my side and knelt next to the bed as Jiki neared. Looking over to Kouga he was grinning ear to ear watching Jiki approach. She finally made it to the bed where she dropped down to her knees, and took my hand in hers. She smiled brightly as I gave her hand a squeeze.

"Kagome, I was worried we got to you too late." She was grinning while looking back and forth between myself and Kouga. "You had been asleep for so long." At that my smile vanished and was replaced with a frown.

"Wait- How long have I been asleep?" Kouga looked down at me, his smile gone and one of sadness replaced it.

"Two and a half weeks." Was Jiki's saddened reply. "You had harvested a poisonous root. It got into your blood and nearly killed you."

My expression changed to shock, two and a half weeks?! I was asleep for two and a half weeks!

"The poison was well into your system when Kouga found you. We acted quickly but we are very fortunate that you took so well to the antitoxin." Jiki was inspecting my hand as she spoke. "Can you move anything else besides your arms?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried." I admitted sheepishly. I glanced to Kouga and noticed his slight blush.

"Well try for me, will you?" She sat back and released my hand as she waited for me to try.

Kouga leaned forward before Jiki placed a hand on his shoulder as a no leave her be. I placed my hands on the bed and tried to sit myself up. My arms didn't feel as heavy as they did last night but the rest of me was still heavy. I managed to get myself up to my elbows, but by that action alone I was panting. Kouga moved forward and helped me to sit up the rest of the way, sliding his body in behind me to prop me up. Jiki simply gave me a small smile.

"Not to worry, little one. It is quite common to be weak after such a long time of rest."

I grunted my frustrations, as Kouga massaged my shoulders in reassurance.

"Not to worry, you will get back to your old self soon enough." He leaned down and placed his chin on my shoulder. "And I will be here every step of the way to help." He gently placed a peck on my cheek. I blushed at his action, and Jiki seemed not to notice us as she took a sewing needle to my toes.

I felt a light prickle but my knees didn't jerk the way my reflexes should have.

"Jiki-" I was worried, my reflexes aren't reacting properly.

"It will take time. Be patient little one."

Little one, she was calling me little one. She called me little one when I first came here because she thought me young and inexperienced. She only stopped when I showed her that I knew how to wrap and tend wounds and care for the ill. It took a while but I had convinced her I know my stuff, and now she was calling me it again!

I grumbled and Jiki let out a small laugh.

"You seem fine, and I know you are in good hands." She nodded toward her alpha, before she stood and gathered her things. "I will send breakfast in. I don't recommend leaving the room until you can sit up on your own." Kouga and I nodded in agreement. "But you know what you can handle, just be careful."

She made her way to the door and left. Kouga wrappped his arms around me in a hug and I caught myself sighing in contentment.

"What is the last thing you remember?" He tentatively asked.

"Well-" I sat there thinking back, there was a lot of blurr but one thing came to my mind rather clearly. I opened my mind to speak as I heard a voice outside the curtain.

"Excuse me, I brought your breakfast." That voice it was Ari, how appropriate, arguing with her is the last thing I remember.

"Come in Ari." I called out, and saw her slide around the curtain. Once around it I saw her smile at me with a tear sliding down her cheek. She rushed over to our side, as tears started falling faster. I took the plate from her as she dove forward to hug me, and because of our closeness she hugged Kouga as well. Kouga didn't seem bothered by it, so I wrapped her in a hug.

"I am so sorry, I was so mean to you!" She sobbed into my shoulder. I gently patted her back as she sniffled and pulled back to look at me. Once she pulled back and looked at me, I saw fear cross her expression as she backed up and bowed deeply.

"What exactly happened?" I heard Kouga growl out behind me. Ari was bowed with her nose to the floor, crying again and chanting her apologies. "You will answer when your alpha questions you!" This came out forceful and mean, I even felt myself cower a bit. His chest vibrating with a very low growl, his arms no longer leisurely laced around me but holding me protectively. "Ari!" Her name came out almost as a bark and I felt it was time to answer for her.

"Kouga-" He tightened his arm around my chest pulling me incredibly close to him in a motion to silence me.

"Answer me." His fury leaking out in his words. He was shaking more than vibrating and I realized he was trying to restrain himself.

"Ari please just tell him." I tried to sound reassuring but I heard the note of fear in my own voice. Kouga's grip on me lessened as he lowered his head to my shoulder and nuzzled into my neck. Silently trying to assuage my fear, but it wasn't working. I know Kouga will never hurt me but I wasn't sure about Ari. Ari glanced up as she wiped the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"She tried explaining to me why she left the cave and I told her that her excuses were childish." She pulled her arms tightly around herself, and I saw her try to suppress another sob. "I am so sorry my alpha."

Kouga growled again as he rose his head to look at her. I tried to turn to face him but my legs wouldn't move. Ari sat there barely breathing waiting for him to speak.

"Kagome did this offend you." His voice was firm, not telling me what he was thinking.

"No, it did not offend me. If I am honest-" Kouga cut me off as he once again spoke to Ari.

"You have not offended the lady and therefore your punishment shall be light." Ari took a deep breath of relief. She bowed deeply again as Kouga continued speaking. "Kagome finds she is not able to do everything by herself that she should just yet." Ari shot back up and looked at me, I blushed a deep red. "You will assist her in all endeavors until I release you from her service. I will tell your mate of your punishment. Am I clear?"

"Thank you my alpha, that is more than reasonable." She smiled toward me.

"Anytime I am not by her side I expect you to be."

"yes my alpha." She bowed again.

My head started hurting, nothing major but it was a dull ache. I brought my hand up and massaged my temples. Kouga quickly readjusted himself so he could see my face.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" His solid tone of authority gone and replaced with one of worry.

"Yes, just a headache." I closed my eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over me.

"What do you need?" Worry etched all over his face.

"Just lay me down, a nap would help. Please." He moves out from behind me and ever so gently lays me back down among the furs. "Kouga, one last favor?"

He smiles and nods. "Anything, name it."

"Lay me on my side, my back hurts from laying on it so long." He did as I instructed him, and positioned me comfortably on my side facing the cave wall. Kouga kissed my cheek softly and whispered in my ear.

"I have things to attend to, if you need me send Ari."

I nodded that I understood and ever so gracefully fell into a restful sleep.

When I awoke later I was still facing the cave wall, as I placed my hands on the wall I pushed myself onto my back. I heard a gasp and hurried footsteps before Ari came into view sliding up next to me.

"Kagome are you alright?" I groaned as my backside once again felt the unforgiving cave floor through the furs.

"Yeah, I am fine." Ari seems different, I have known her for more than a year but for some reason there was something about the way I felt her aura that was different.

"Ari?" Her aura being weird was probably just me but I needed to know.

"yes?"

"Your aura is different, why?" She gave a slight giggle.

"Well that is for 2 things, one I am mated and you haven't really been near me since then. Two, I just found out that I am pregnant!" She squealed in excitement, and I couldn't help it I did too! My best friend is going to have a baby!

"Wait- Ari you can't serve me if you are pregnant. I will have Kouga remove your punishment." A panic stricken look crossed her features.

"No! You mustn't!" I turned my head and looked at her, she shook her head at me.

"Not even the alpha's lady can contradict his punishments! If you do, you will be subject to punishment!"

"There has to be something I can do to help you." She smiled sympathetically.

"The sooner you get better the sooner I will be released."

"Then I will focus on getting better, for you Ari and your pup." A grin broke across my face and Ari's matched, the next few months were going to be fun.

Kouga returned at sunset and sent Ari to be with Marik. He brought supper with him, so he helped me sit up and we talked over dinner. Once I told Kouga all I learned today he was happy but no where near as much as I thought he would be.

"Kouga, are you not excited for Ari?" I asked a bit apprehensively.

"Of course I am, I just-" He grumbled to himself before speaking again. "I wish I had known before I had punished her." I could not help the elated grin that covered my face.

"Oh Kouga! I knew you would removed her punishment if only-" He silenced me with a finger, I nipped at it and it earned me a grin.

"The punishment has been set, I cannot remove it. Doing so would make me seem weak to the rest of the pack. She will have to serve her punishment." I sighed and hung my head.

"I was afraid you would say that." I sounded defeated.

"Anything I can do to make it easier for her I will do, but I cannot make her sentence shorter just because of that." An idea shot through my head and before I could think better of it I asked him.

"Well there is something you can help me with then." He cocked his head to the side and smiled slightly.

"Anything."

"I feel disgusting. I am covered in sweat and dirt and honestly I need out of this cave for a while." He sat there with a confused look on his face. That's it I was going to have to spell it out for him. "I need a bath Kouga." I saw a mischievous glint in his eye followed by a sparkle. "Please."

The way we were sitting, with me between his legs turned ever so slightly so that his knee was propping me up, so we could still look at each other as we talked. I felt his groin twitch, as his eyes hazed over slightly.

"Kouga?" He snapped back to reality. He leaned down and scooped me into his arms and carried me out of he cave. Instead of going to the secluded waterfall he took me to a nearby stream. It was very shallow, barely coming above my thighs while I was siting, which is why I assumed he picked it. Once he placed me on the ground we sat there in an awkward silence.

"Kagome, I can't leave you alone in the water." He was barely speaking and I could tell it took him a bit to work up to it. "You can barely sit up on your own." He wasn't wrong, he was currently holding me up with his arm behind me. I placed my finger on his lips and he looked at me quizzically.

"Well," My nerves are on edge, I knew it would come to this but actually doing it was making me have a small panic attack. Keep it together Kagome! Nothing to it but to do it! "I am going to be your mate one day. You will see it all anyway." His expression changed to one of shock.

"Kagome, are you sure? I mean absolutely sure." He was apprehensive, I assumed it is because he knows how shy I am. I mentally took a deep breath.

"Kouga, will you help me undress?" I took my hands and untied my sash, letting it fall to the ground. He sat there completely frozen in shock by my question. I went to pull apart my kimono and his hands stopped me.

His voice was rigid and I could tell he was forcing himself to restrain.

"Kagome wait. I will cover my eyes, but I wont leave your side. Is that ok?"

Wait a second. Is he refusing to see me naked? But I thought he wanted me, I thought he desired me? I felt disappointment blossom inside at my revelation to myself. Kouga didn't want to see me naked. I had a nagging voice screaming at me that it was a good thing that Kouga is restraining himself, but there was another voice that was screaming for Kouga to touch me.

"Kouga, I don't understand-" He leaned in and kissed me deeply, I felt butterflies fluter in my stomach and my pulse raced. I pulled myself closer to him, as he pulled me into his chest. I am flush against his rock hard body feeling every inch of him, his chest and forearms, how to his hips and his erection. I blushed deeply, he has a rock hard erection pressed into my hips, I could feel his blatant need and want for me. Then why didn't he want to see me? He ran his tongue along my lips begging for entrance which I quickly allowed. Losing ourselves in the heat of this moment, tongues lashing together in a brutal battle for dominance. His hips rolling slightly into my hips, all the while holding me tightly to him. I moaned against his lips and he growled in approval in return. Suddenly he pushed me back, far enough that no part of us was touching besides his hand on my back for support. When I finally opened my eyes what I was met with shocked me, there sat Kouga staring at me with a red tinge in the whites of his eyes. My heart hammered against my ribcage, and my breathing turned to pants to match his. Kouga's inner demon had come out?

"Kouga?" He growled low, clearly trying to warn me. But instead of fear gripping me, I felt a heat start in my heart and dart down to between my thighs. "Kouga."

He continued to stare at me, his eyes shifting down to my chest where my kimono had slid open to reveal cleavage. He growled lowly as his hand came closer, his claws were out and for a moment I was afraid he would cut me with them. He gently slid his hand between the front of my kimono revealing more of my chest but still not the whole breast. I gasped as his claws gently touched my flesh feeling like it left trails of lava on my skin. I could not help a moan that escaped my lips, as my eyes slid closed. I have no idea what he was doing to me but I do not want it to stop.

Suddenly he pulled back, removing both his hands. I scrambled to get my hands placed firmly on the ground before I fell. Once I had my balance, my arms burning with the exertion of trying to hold up my body, I looked for where Kouga had gone. I spotted him with his back to me, bracing himself against a tree.

"Kouga?" My breathing was getting rougher as my arms tried giving out. He turned around slowly, still not looking up. He has his eyes closed and one of his hands up pinching the bridge of his nose. "Kouga-" My right arm buckled, and a strangled scream ripped from my mouth. I didn't see him move, but he was suddenly there supporting my weight once again. I took a deep sigh of relief as I smiled at him. "Thank you-"

"Please don't do that again." His voice was firm, not as firm as he had been with Ari but still with authority.

"What exactly? Fall over or-."

His eyes had returned to their normal white with ocean blue orbs. He looked me dead on.

"Kagome, I want you more than anything." His voice was strained, like he was still forcing himself not to lose control. "But if you do that, I won't be able to stop myself."

He is afraid to lose control with me. He is afraid of hurting me.

"I understand." I looked up to him with only love and admiration in my gaze, he finally smiled back at me, and the uncomfortable air dissipated.

He gently pulled me into a hug, and inhaled deeply into my hair. He pushed himself back and pulled his headband down over his eyes.

"Just safely place my hands to lift you." I giggled at my seemingly blind wolf, as he grinned at me.

I slid my kimono off as best I could, and grabbed Kouga's arms and had him lower me into the water. The stiffened and shivered as the water rolled over my bare body. Kouga chuckled behind me.

"Better make it quick or I will have to jump in to warm you up." I gasped and he laughed loudly. "I'm joking! Wouldn't want to temp the beast again now would we." He chuckled and I couldn't help the shiver that went up my spine. I'm not 100% certain this shiver was from the water, or from the idea of Kouga releasing his inner demon. I can't lie, the sight of him barely containing himself stirred something in me I had never felt before.

"Kouga did you bring soap?" He blushed slightly.

"uhm. No." He shyly admitted. "But I can't exactly leave you here alone to go back."

"Agreed. There is always tomorrow." I couldn't help but smile as a deep red blush covered his cheeks.

"I suppose there is."

I finished rinsing myself off, and told Kouga to pull me out. I slid my dirty kimono back on, I grabbed Kouga's hand and pulled him to the front of me. His arm still pulled around me to support me. He gasped in surprise at my action. I pulled his head down slightly and brushed my lips over his as I grabbed his head band and pushed it up. I let him pull back and he opened his eyes to look at me. I smiled and blushed to match his.

"There you are." His voice soft, making my spine tingle. I giggled at him as he wrapped me in his arms to carry me back inside.

We made our way back to Kouga's den, where I actually took a minute to look around. There was a fireplace with a small dying fire inside to the far left, straight in to the opposite wall is the bed which is large enough to be considered a queen size in my time. The bed is a large pile of hay, covered in different colored furs a top it. Over on the right side is my chest and table covered in herbs, along with a chest that isn't mine.

Wait Kouga had moved me in his room? Like properly moved into his room? All my things are in here. I guess agreeing to think about being his mate was enough for Kouga. He must figure there is no way I will say no and I must admit I have seen a side to Kouga recently that I have never seen before. I always thought him the rough and tumble wolf, claiming what is his without a thought toward anyone else. I have seen now that there is a soft side to Kouga, a side he is unwilling to show anyone else and that doesn't bother me a bit. I like this soft and gentle Kouga, I also kinda like the protective alpha side of Kouga both sides of him are what make him the man I love. Gulp.

Did I just say I love Kouga? I was just thinking, could I really? Could I love him, the wolf that kidnapped me and claimed I was his woman? I don't really think there was a question, I love Kouga and there is nothing I wouldn't do for him.

He walked over to the bed and lay me down, positioning me on my side facing the room, I quickly fell asleep, but not before I felt my wolf snuggle in behind me. That's right my wolf, mine.

A/N: OMG! Thank you for so many reviews! I was really nervous about the last chapter and you all made me feel awesome! Cannot thank you guys enough! So there is was the next chapter, give me a heads up on what you think Please! Love hearing from y'all!


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning when I awoke, I sent out a hand searching for the warmth that is Kouga only to find the bed empty. I moved to sit up, I managed to get myself rolled over and up to my elbows before I heard a gasp.

"I'm so sorry!" Ari is rushing to my side but I did my best between panting breaths.

"No-Stop-Let-Me-" I almost had it, my elbows nearly straightened, and my elbow buckled but as it did I felt hands on my bicep. She helped me up the rest of the way. Anger flourishing in me as I felt completely useless! I can't even sit up on my own! Jiki's words echoing in my head "It will take time Little one." I am not little and I don't want to wait!

"That was very good Kagome! Much better than yesterday!" She sounded genuine, but her encouragement did nothing to calm the anger inside.

"Sure if I was a child." I hissed. Ari slid back slightly and had a hurt look on her face. My anger washed away as I saw that I had hurt Ari's feelings. "Sorry. I just-"

"Don't like feeling helpless? I get it." She smiled sweetly. "Kouga said something about you wanted a bath?" I blushed brightly and nodded confirmation. "Well, I can't lift you out there but once Kouga is free he will and I will gladly assist you."

"Great!" I actually was quite happy with the idea of getting to properly bathe. My stomach grumbled, so Ari jumped up and ran over to the fire and poured me a bowl of some kind of stew. It smelled delicious.

Ari helped me to sit up against the wall as we chatted about how the tribe had been while I was gone. Ari was happy to report that nothing major happened, but she was sad as well. The wolves celebrate the full moon with a huge feast and a midnight run as the beast, and because of my condition neither had happened. No one had felt much like celebrating.

"Not that I could have any way being in my condition." She gently placed a hand over her stomach which I noticed had bulged slightly. Wait how could that be it was only 3 ½ weeks since I had really spoken to her. 3 ½ weeks is not long enough to be showing yet, or at least I didn't think so. I had missed so much of health class I was hoping I was right on that.

"What are you thinking about Kagome?" She asked before she took a bite of her stew.

"Well, honestly I don't want to say. It is a bit embarrassing." My cheeks burning with a fresh blush.

"Well, you can ask me-" She took another bite and swallowed. "Or you can ask someone else, because we both know your curiosity will get the better of you."

Darn her. She knows me a little too well.

"Fine then. Why are you already showing? You told me to tell Kouga that you were still pure which from my understanding meant-"

"That we had not had sex before our mating, yes. Well how long is a human pregnancy?" She looked at me waiting for a response.

Crud. The whole missing a bunch of health class was kicking in again! I had a thought but I wasn't sure it was right, might as well.

"8 or 9 months." Her jaw dropped.

"8 or 9 months?" she repeated.

"I think." I admitted shyly.

"I had heard they were longer but had no idea!"

"What do you mean?" I asked her before taking another bite, as the delicious stew rolled down my throat she pondered.

"Well, I suppose it would be about 3 ½-4 months for a wolf. For a full wolf demon."

"So half the time?" She nodded.

"So it would seem." Well that sucks, but now I had a question burning in the front of my mind.

"So what about a ½ wolf demon?" She sat there a moment, I could almost see the gears turning in her mind.

"Well, I would assume it would be somewhere between the two. The human body only gives the nutrients in certain intervals so as not to deprive the mother but a demon will pull what it needs when it needs it. So I guess it would go by the mother. If it was a demon mother, faster pregnancy." She gently rubbed her bump. "Human mother longer pregnancy."

"Great. So I will be pregnant far longer than any of the other women." Ari grinned at me.

"Are you thinking of making ½ demons with someone?" She asked with a giggle. I blushed bright red, trying to pull myself together into a confident tone.

"I have agreed to be Kouga's mate. I will have to know all this soon enough I would assume."

Ari squealed her excitement as she hugged me tightly.

"Kagome! That is great news!" We sat there talking about ½ demons and mating rituals for hours. Eventually we were interrupted by a male voice outside the curtain.

"Lady Kagome may we enter?" I made sure I was properly covered and called a simple "enter."

3 men walked in, balanced between them was a large chair. It looked similar to one of the big deck chairs that stays partially reclined all the time only without the foot rest. I gasped at it and the men shared a huge smile.

"It is beautiful!" I tried to sit up further but failed. "Thank you!"

The biggest of the men, smiled proudly.

"Lord Kouga instructed you would need something to help you sit up, so we constructed this." He motioned toward it, the arm rest were carved intricately and there was a moon surrounded by clouds above where my head would be. I sat there completely lost in the beauty of this chair, something that would have been standard in my time was relatively foreign to them and they made me an absolutely stunning one! "We hope it suits your needs."

I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Yes! Yes it does!" I took a moment to compose myself before I asked the next question. "Would one of you mind helping me into it?"

The two younger ones quickly backed away leaving the eldest one looking at me with a very cautious expression. Ari stepped up to help calm them.

"I can help, that way you won't be lifting her alone. You take one side and I will take the other." The man was still very hesitant but Ari stepped up again only this time she put her foot down. "Our Alpha asked for this so that his mate wouldn't be on the floor. Are you going to explain to him why she is still on the floor because you refused to help her?"

Fear crossed their expressions as the older one and one of the younger ones stepped forward. They each took an arm and lifted me, my feet barely touching the floor, I found I could move them slightly but I was no where near able to apply pressure. Within a couple of strides for them I was standing in front of this wonderful chair. Hey turned me around and sat me down gently. I sighed as I collapsed in the chair. I sat up tall as the men stood there watching me.

"Thank you gentlemen, that will be all." They all left in a hurry. Ari had them place the chair near the fireplace so I could talk to her as she cooked the evening meal. With supper nearly done I asked her for one final favor.

"Would you mind helping me stretch out a bit?"

"Sure, how so" She knelt down by my feet and I started explaining to her how to cradle my foot and allow me to try and apply pressure. We did this to both feet, her going through and running the joints the way they are meant to roll, and then having me try to apply pressure. Next we practiced with me grabbing a hold of the end of the arm rests, which were just out of reach when I sat relaxed. I grabbed the arm rests and would pull myself forward, then set myself back. I managed to do this sitting version of a pull up about 10 times before my arms would take it no more.

"That was very good. You are not your normal self by any means, but I feel you are stronger today than yesterday." She was genuinely happy for me, and it reflected in her smile.

"Thank you Ari, I couldn't have done it without you." I smiled back at her, I am very glad I have such a good friend.

Ari dished out our supper and made an extra plate for Kouga. She quickly ate anticipating his arrival anytime. Once she finished she rinsed her dish in a pail of water and began to tidy up a bit. I quietly ate and stared into the fire. Eventually I heard Kouga enter, I turned to smile at him, but his smile vanished the moment he enter the room. I felt a chill down my spine as I heard a growl escape him. He turned to Ari.

"Leave." Ari quickly stood and left the room without a glance to me. What could be wrong?

"What have you done?" His voice was full of anger and I heard the familiar strain in his voice to restrain himself. "What have you done?" he repeated, but I couldn't think of anything I had done wrong.

"I don't know what you-" I tried explaining that I was lost, but he wouldn't hear it.

"Who was in here?" Oh wants to know about who delivered the chair.

"Oh. I am not sure of their names, they were some of the younger men." I tried to sound happy, so he would know I was appreciative of the chair. "This is-"

"Did it ever occur to you NOT to let them in here." The word not came out with an air of malice. "Their scent is all over you." I could sense his anger and I felt myself cower into the chair slightly. This Kouga was scary, and I am not all that fond of. "Not only did you allow them in our den-" He started walking toward me, and I felt myself looking for anything to put between me and him. There is nothing within reach to deter him and I can't get up to move. He continues his march over to me. "Not only did you allow them in but you allowed them to touch you." His hands went for mine on the arm rests, grabbing my wrists and holding them in place. He is glaring at me, as I hear myself almost whimper. His anger in radiating off of him in waves and clashing with my own wave of fear. I hear him growl, as he smirks releasing a fang from behind his lips. His growl is low and rumbling in his chest and I feel myself unable to move. "You will change. Now."

He stood up, releasing my wrists and walked over to my chest he dug through for a clean kimono. I pulled my wrists back as soon as he released them and rubbed them, they would be sore but not bruised. I sat there completely frozen in fear, why was he freaking out about this? They simply lifted me to my new chair, it wasn't like we had even really gotten close. He throws a kimono at me from across the room, and luckily it lands within reach. He stands there looking at me, waiting for me to move, but I can't I am completely frozen by this aura he is putting off.

I saw a look I was unsure of cross his face, before he shouted, but in this small cave it bellowed out of him and echoed around me.

"CHANGE!"

His shout broke my trance and I leaned over to reach the kimono, once I had it he turned to the door and left. I didn't hear his footsteps echo down the hall so I knew he was standing just outside. I quickly undid my sash, and slid down my dirty kimono, and replaced it. I couldn't lift myself to remove the old garmet or to pull down the new one after the exercises I had done. As I tied my sash around me, I noticed my hands shaking. I was quivering in fear of him! How could he! He pulled aside the curtain and came back inside. His anger seemed to have dissipated slightly, as he came over and lifted me into his arms. I once again found myself paralyzed when he came close. He walked over to the bed and laid me down, he curled up behind me and I found myself unable to sleep. Fear still coursing through my veins at this man behind me that I apparently didn't know at all!

We laid there, my not even trying to move, barely breathing and his huffing and sniffing me occasionally. After a while he stood and went over to his chest and pulled out a large bear fur, he tossed it over the chair with a satisfied smirk on his face. He turned and looked at me, and I felt myself flinch involuntarily.

"Don't flinch away from me." He walked over to the bed and sat down beside it, we were merely inches apart but he couldn't have felt more foreign. "Say something." He sat there patiently waiting, with me being unwilling to move. All I can see from here is his legs, hips and lower torso. His hands rested lightly on his legs as he waited for me to answer. "I know you aren't asleep." That was it, this wave of fear broke and anger flared, How dare he try to be soft and caring after scaring the crap out of me!

"No, I am not asleep but I wish to be."

I tried to roll myself over but only managed to get onto my back, as my muscles screamed at their exhaustion. I heard him move and saw his hands one on my shoulder and one on my hip in an attempt to help me roll. I moved my hands and swatted his away.

"Stop trying to help me!" My voice cracked and I felt more frustrated now that I ever have! How dare he try to be nice! "Leave me alone."

"I promised you I would be here every step of the way and that is what I am doing." His voice is soft and I can tell my words hurt him a little, but the only thing I felt was satisfaction. Good he is hurting because of my words! Good now he knows how it feels! "Do you wish to face the other direction?" I harrumphed, and averted my eyes to the cave wall.

"No, I wish to stay right here." I crossed my arms over my chest and sat there staring at the ceiling. We sat there for a couple minutes before I heard him move and suddenly he crawled on top of me. His legs outside of mine, his arms extended holding himself off of me. He has a very sad expression and I felt my heart go out to him before I remind myself that I am mad at him. I place a scowl on my face but he just sits there looking at me.

"I know laying on your back hurts, please allow me to readjust you." He was trying to be sweet, but I want him to realize just how mad I am!

"No." My answer short and without feeling. I closed my eyes and looked away from him.

"Will you stop being so stubborn!" His voice changed from soft and caring to an irritated growl. My eyes shot open and up to him.

"No! No I won't!" I shouted back at him, how dare he!

"Kagome-"

"No! You don't get to come in here and scare the living daylights out of me and then act as if nothing is wrong!" His expression softened slightly as he opened his mouth to speak but I abruptly cut him off. "I had an amazing day with my closest friend and you come in here and RUIN it!" I felt a tear roll down my cheek but I didn't care. "I was so happy to see you but the first thing you did was come in here and demand she leave me! No! If you have a problem with Ari being in here then put me back in my room and forget about me!" My anger getting the best of me, so much so that my vision was blurring. "And about my wonderful chair-" His hand suddenly clamped down over my mouth.

His scent of pine, and fresh air filling my senses as I relaxed a little.

"I have nothing against Ari." He brought his other hand up and wiped the tears from my eyes, suddenly my vision cleared. Apparently it wasn't anger blurring my vision it was tears. Oops. He smiled at me as he removed his hand but kept speaking. "I am glad you are happy to see me, I am always glad to see you. You are the best part of my day." He blushed slightly, to match mine. "But-" This next part came out a bit forced like he didn't want to admit it. "I can't control myself when I can smell another male on you. Especially another unmated male. It drives my beast wild with jealousy, and all I want to do is go rip them to pieces for daring to touching my woman."

I could sense his brutal honesty behind his words and felt a bit ashamed of myself. I hadn't thought about the fact that I would smell like them after they lifted me, and apparently Ari hadn't either. Kouga was doing all he could to keep the beast in check, scaring me was just a side effect. He wanted me to know how dangerous it was for another man to touch me. I get it, I get the possessive Kouga, I understand him but the Kouga that grabbed me tight enough to hurt me?

"You hurt my wrists earlier." My statement was clearly not what he expected because a chuckle broke through his anxious expression. "I am serious!" He reigned in his laughter.

"I know you are, but you have no idea what the beast wanted to do. Having your wrists a little sore is getting off easy."

"What do you mean? What did the beast want to do?"

"You really don't want to know." He crawled off of me, and laid back down beside me on the bed.

"I won't have asked if I didn't want to know." He looked at me warily before he shrugged.

"The wolf wanted to express his dominance." Apparently my look was less than understanding because he felt the need to continue after looking at me. "Exert my dominance over their scent by taking you and erasing all traces of them from you."

"Taking me?" He blushed bright red and he brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah, you know-" He eyed lower down the bed, and I looked down not seeing anything. "You really are innocent." He sighed. "He wanted to mate you right then and there."

I turned red from head to toe as Kouga's hearty laugh echoed all throughout our den. Oh my gosh! I buried my face in my hands as I tried to cover my blush causing Kouga to laugh even louder. He wrapped an arm around my torso and pulled me onto my side into his chest. My head resting in the crook of his arm, my hand splayed across his bare chest, and his arms both wrapped around me. I felt a yawn overtake me and Kouga leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I love you Kagome." He sleepily laughed into my hair. My own eyes drifting shut.

"I love you too Kouga." I heard his heart nearly stop for a moment before it came racing back, with his breathing deep and heavy.

"Kagome?" His arm shook me slightly. My mind already gone and well into sleep.

I wonder what he is freaking out about? It's not like I said it out loud.

A/N: thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I appreciate it soo much! Well there is chapter 10, which to note is the longest I have ever gotten with a fanfic so YAY! So glad you are all enjoying the story and I will try to have more soon so, stay tuned :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok so this is a rated M story, I do not feel the need to post a warning for remotely graphic content on every chapter that there will be such. That being said this is the first real intimacy scene, this is my first attempt so please no hate. That being said, I also want an honest opinion! If you don't like it tell me and tell me what to improve on! I love hearing from you all, it seriously makes my day! Love all the reviews and follows thank you all SO much! So like I said, give me a heads up on what you think! i hope you enjoy. Sorry about the little delay I am actually (finally) caught up with what I had written. I will still try to update every other day though. Much love guys! Hope you enjoy and like always stay tuned for more!

The next morning I awoke with a burning warmth on my side. My head on something fleshy and hot. I sat my head up and opened my eyes, and there sound asleep is Kouga. His arms wrapped around me and breathing lightly. I know I can't get up on my own so I decide to wake him up, but I haven't really been around him too many times early in the morning, so I am not entirely sure the best way to wake him.

A mischievous idea pops into my mind as I stretch out my fingers across his chest, he groaned lightly but otherwise no reaction. Ok time to step it up a notch. I take my fingers and start running over the edges of his muscles, between his pecks down to his abs gently tracing their outline. I heard a deeper growl and his breathing hitched slightly as I moved down to his protruding hips. Sliding my fingertips over the V of his hips, I heard another growl of approval, followed by a quiet moan. Glancing down to where I was stroking I saw the fur covering his groin start to rise into a tent. Oh my. I didn't realize it would be that good. But that part of me that wanted to make Kouga squirm wasn't done yet. I noticed I am laying right next to a nipple, and smirk with excitement. I continue stroking the gentle skin above his genitalia as I lower my head and lick his nipple. The reaction is instantaneous! He gasps and thrusts his hips up hard. My hand grazes over his tent and I find myself even more curious. I look up to his face again and notice he is still sleeping, his breathing is shorter and more rigid but he is asleep.

I move my hand down to the base of his fur, seeing his thigh muscles twitch as I gently graze them. Courage Kagome, if you want to make him squirm this is the time. Gulp. I moved my hand up under his fur, until I felt it the short curly hairs at the base of his penis. I shook my head to clear my nervousness and looked back to his face. He is still asleep. I took my chance, I felt forward until I was at the base of his dick. I moved my hand up, making sure not to touch him until I got just above the base so as not to accidentally pull his hair. Do it Kagome. If you are going to do it do it! Don't be a coward!

I grasped at his cock, firmly placing my hand around it. I couldn't close my hand all the way around! Am I doing something wrong? Kouga's reaction was loud and immediate! I very loud moan, and very short hallow breaths but apparently still asleep. Ok, so I had seen a couple of R movies that included a sex scene so I know roughly what to do, but they never actually show the man so I am going by what is implied. Keep going! Don't stop now! I kept my firm grasp and moved my hand up and down making a rhythm with moving my hand, Kouga's breathing coming in pants.

"mmmmmm, Kagome- oh- yes. Mmmmm more." I guess that is a pretty good indicator that I have something right! Awesome! I kept up my pace, stoking his long hard length, with it twitching and bobbing as I move. I decided to try and gauge his reaction to something else. I moved my hand all the way to the end, he is HUGE! It is nearly impossible to judge under the fur but both my hands wouldn't have been able to reach the length of him. My face now focused on Kouga's as I feel the mushroomed head above my fingers. I slid my thumb up and made circular motions over the tip, I felt a liquid and assumed sweat. I continued pumping my hand and each time I came up I would rub the tip with my thumb.

Kouga's breathing coming in gasps and moans, he starts thrusting into my hand. His hips forceful as he keeps moving. I move my mouth down and gently take his nipple into my mouth and nibble it. Kouga's eyes snapped open!

He looked down at me, continuing to pump my hand, raising my mouth from his nipple. Shock and something I can't place evident on his face.

His eyes roll into the back of his head, and he throws himself back onto the furs, moaning loudly.

"kag- ome!" He attempts to look at me again only finds himself moaning again as I pick up the pace. "What- uhhhh-what -you-doing?" A deep growl escapes him again and I find myself grinning! This is better than I could have hopped for! He is completely powerless to what he is feeling! I felt a warmth pooling between my thighs, and an unfamiliar wetness. What in the-? Kouga howled and filled the cave with his pleasured moans. His hand came down with mine and he started stroking as well, I can feel his hand stroking the base where I have the top. Feeling him so lost and seeking to achieve this goal of his made a feeling of pride swell within me. I can make him completely lost to what he feels. His hand that isn't occupied, that my head is laying on came up and gripped my shoulder, tight enough that I couldn't move it.

"-gome!" I heard a very loud gasp as he nearly screamed out my name. His whole body jerked and his hips went up forcefully into my hand and I felt him convulse! I stopped pumping and felt a wetness on my hand as he wilted beneath me. His penis withered in my hand and his breathing slowed but his heart was still racing. He lay there with his eyes closed, a layer of sweat covering his face. He was trying to calm himself. I lay there unmoving, he hadn't moved his hand and I wasn't going to until he did.

After a few minutes he groaned and I felt his hand move, he grasped mine and pulled them both out from under his fur. I felt my cheeks redden as I saw my hand covered in a white liquid that could only have been one thing. Wow, I have never actually seen it before! It looked a bit like milk but thicker since it wasn't running down my hand, and I felt an overcoming urge to examine it more thoroughly. I started to raise my hand, but Kouga's hand still held mine and he stopped me. I glanced up to him and his eyes are still closed, his breathing and heart rate are back to normal why wont he look at me?

I started to get a little scared, had I offended him? Had I done something he didn't want me to? Have I broken some kind of rule? I felt a fear swell within me as I tried backing away from him but his grip is still tight on my shoulder.

"Stop thinking so much." His voice calm and steady. I didn't sense any of the angry alpha I had yesterday. "Did I honestly scare you that much? After this you think I would hurt you?" Gulp.

"I-I-I-mmm -n-n-not s-s-su-r-re." I found myself stuttering and I didn't like it. His eyes opened and he looked at me.

"I would never hurt you Kagome. You have to know this." He released my hand and sat up, he walked over to a pail of water and rinsed off his hands before bringing it to me to do the same. I rinsed them off and shook them dry. He sat there crouched beside the bed while I did so. Once I was done he moved the pail and pounced on me!

He landed on top of me, resting on his forearms which are on either side of my head, his knees gently spreading mine so he can lie between them. We lay there forehead to forehead, neither of us speaking. Just enjoying the scent of one another. He moved his face down and gently touched our lips together but this kiss didn't stay gentle for long. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him into me, his hands fisting my hair as I moaned out at the new sensation.

The moan seemed to be all the encouragement he needed as he slid his tongue along my lips asking entrance, I quickly opened to him and we battled for dominance once again. I felt a fire burning inside me, that swells as he touches me. This fire consumes me and I feel the heat between my thighs reach a pitch, I needed something but I don't know what. I drug my nails over the skin on his shoulders and felt him thrust his hips against my heat. A loud gasp escaped me that broke the kiss, but only for seconds before he was latched onto them again. He thrust again and I felt a shot of pleasure shoot up my spine at feeling his hardness against me. He was already hard again? I thought there had to be time between? I heard him groan and continue thrusting. He lowered his hand and ran it along my side eliciting a deep grumble from me, that Kouga quickly matched. Groaning out his approval his hand lowered to my hip where I felt him start pulling up my kimono. I can feel the silky smooth material sliding along my legs, moving up so he has access to my bare legs and-

A wave of fear and wrong washed over me, and I moved my hands to his chest firmly placing them and pushing hard. He was pushed off of me, but his lips still in a slightly puckered position. I suppressed a giggle, but felt Kouga growl at the parting. He tried to lower himself back down but I kept my hands firm. His eyes are hazy and I can tell he isn't thinking clearly.

"Kouga!" His eyes close and snap open with startling clarity. He groaned at seeing me laying beneath him in such a compromising position before raising himself up and offering to help me sit up. I graciously accepted his help. Once I am sitting I begin puling down my kimono and readjust myself so that I am covered. He looks me over after and sighs slightly.

"shame." I feel my cheeks heat up.

"I hope that was-" He grinned at me, while I tried to think up what I was trying to say. His grin was different than normal, there was something light and happy about it. Something in his expression was almost innocent, but I couldn't help but be lost in it.

"What made you think of it?" His voice was soft and excited. Excited? Have I done something to excite him? He was anxiously awaiting my reply, that much is evident from his expression. I sighed.

"I woke up and you were beside me." I smiled sheepishly. "It made me feel very-" I tapped my finger on my chin lightly. "special."

"You felt special simply because I was there when you woke up?" His tone was quizzical.

"It is an intimate thing to sleep beside someone the way we did." I was good and embarrassed now. He grabbed my hand and raised it to his lips as he kissed my knuckles.

"Then I will be here when you wake up every morning." He grinned at me over my hand. I blushed bright red again.

"You do know that just because we wake up like that together doesn't mean that that will happen. Right?"

"But there is a chance and for that I will gladly wake up beside you." I laughed at his enthusiasm, apparently that was the right thing to do! I apparently made his morning. I couldn't help a feeling of pride filling me. I satisfied my man completely. My man.

I sat there watching him get his armor fastened back on, the grin seemingly permanently on his face. Once he considered himself ready he walked over to the chair and removed the fur, what he did next had me giggling. He walked around it in circles sniffing it and the ground around it all the while. He finally took a seat in it and rubbed himself around like a cat nuzzling a hand trying to get affection. I giggled loudly and it caught Kouga's attention. He gave me a look, not necessarily of anger but of irritation. I quickly silenced my giggles.

"Sorry, I can't help it. You look ridiculous!" I once again giggled, and this time Kouga chuckled with me. I was so lost in my giggling I hadn't noticed him walking toward me. He reached down and picked me up in his arms. I squealed in surprise and his chest shook with laughter,

"Can't have my lady smelling like another man again." A sprout of worry shot through me before I quashed it. He rid my chair of their scent because he doesn't want to scare me again. "I rid it of their scent, shouldn't be a problem now." He was looking down at me. "And for good measure we will leave my fur on it while you are in it today. That way you will smell like me too and that will calm me." He adjusted the fur and placed me down in the chair. He kissed my forehead and knelt down on his knees in front of me.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Oh no. That is never good. Apparently I looked as scared as I felt, because Kouga sat forward and placed his hands over mine. "Don't worry, nothing bad. Jiki needs to speak with us."

"Oh." I breathed in deeply, keep calm Kagome. "When will she be here?"

"Excuse me?" Speak of the devil and she shall appear! She was just outside the curtain, Kouga gave a quick "enter" and she did.

She bowed deeply before waddling over to us and sat down near us.

"Kagome, glad to see you are up and about." I blushed a little.

"Well with a little help." She nodded in understanding.

"It will come to you." She smiled to Kouga and then back to me. "I will get right to it then." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Kouga says you have accepted to be his mate. Is this true?"

"Yes." A huge smile covered her face, as she leaned forward and placed a hand on Kouga's shoulder.

"This is great news!" Kouga grinned at me. "But there are a few things we need to speak of first." Alright, I had to figure I would have questions right? I took a breath to calm myself before nodding that I am ready.

"What do you know of the mating ritual?"

"I asked a few of the women, and they told me what they knew. I also witnessed Ari and Marik's mating ritual." She nodded.

"Good. But there are a few things I must know before I agree to let you mate." She has to approve it? I had no idea I would have to have Jiki's approval! "Kagome are you-" She seemed hesitant, oh no. "pure?"

"Am I pure, you mean have I ever-"

"yes that is exactly what I mean. Have you ever bedded with a male?" I am pretty sure I am red as a tomato!

"No, I mean yes! I mean-" I am rambling, oh my gosh! Kouga tightened his grip on my hands as he interrupted me.

"Yes she is Jiki. I am the only one she has ever slept with and all we did was sleep." My blush deepens if that is possible. Kouga's face blank as he answers.

"If you mate with Kouga do you understand your responsiblities?"

"I believe so."

"Ok, so to confirm I will name them. You are responsible for calming him, offering him a place to come for comfort, as well as being firm and vigilant by his side, a co-leader to the tribe, to lead in his stead if necessary, and possibly the most important." Her expression lightened from it's firm set. "You must bear him an heir. Kouga is our prince, not just our alpha. Any children you have would be born into the wolf demon royal line. So you must raise them and teach them everything they need to know to be a fair and honest ruler." That was a mate's duty sure, but have it spoken of so lightly was odd to me and made me blush. "You can perform these duties?"

I nodded affirmation and she smiled warmly at me.

"You have my blessing for a mating." She looked to Kouga now. "Alpha mating is typically done at a full moon, do you wish to perform it this full moon or the next?" Kouga's answer was instant and without thought.

"This one. As soon as we can gather the men." Gulp.

"When exactly is the full moon?" I had to know how much longer I am a free woman.

"In about a week and a half." Jiki's answered happily.

Kouga stood and offered a hand out for Jiki to do the same. He lowered his head and kissed my forehead and smiled at me.

"I will send in breakfast. I need to get messengers sent out for the other tribes to attend." He turned to leave.

"Wait! Kouga, would it be possible for me to invite some people?" Jiki and Kouga looked confused as they glanced back and forth.

"Who?" Kouga finally asked.

"My friends, the ones I used to travel with: Sango, Miroku and Shippo?" Kouga looked uneasy, as Jiki turned and left. "Kouga?"

"It's just that not all the tribes have a no human policy as we do." He wouldn't meet my gaze. "They might come off as an easy meal." I found myself suddenly angry.

"Really? But these same people are to be ok with me marrying an alpha? I will be fine but any other humans are fair game? Kouga how could you!" He looked up at me finally and I saw that this really was upsetting him.

"Kagome, I can't- If something was to happen-" My anger continued to grow.

"What you would be embarrassed by your human's friends or her sympathy? What Kouga! What would bother you so much at them being here?!"

"If something happened to them, I would feel horrible but your pain and sorrow would get the better of you. I wouldn't be able to handle my new mate being inconsolable. It would tear me apart." The last sentence was little above a mumble but I still heard it and it washed my anger away completely.

"So I just don't get to see them anymore? Ever?" Tears welled in my eyes and Kouga sighed.

"Please don't cry." He walked forward and wiped a tear from my cheek. He leaned in a placed a quick kiss on my lips. "I will think of something." He turned and left leaving me alone.

The rest of the day I sat in the chair, stretching out my legs and different joints with Ari's help. I was too caught up in the thoughts of this morning, my new responsibilities and my pending mating ritual. Ari tried talking to me but found conversation lacking and gave up. She was making supper, lost in her own thoughts when I finally had something to talk about.

"Ari?" she turned to me with a "hmmm?"

"I have a question, that I think you are about the only one who can answer." She looked at me quizzically.

"Ok, what is it?"

"When you and Marik had your first time." I started blushing as I looked up to her and noticed her blushing as well. "Were you nervous?" She stood there a moment, contemplating.

"Yes, I was terrified. Some of the women told me it would hurt so bad that I would swear it off ever again." She blushed brighter. "But once I had him all I wanted was more. We barely separated for a week." I blushed even brighter but her blush lessened. "I am not ashamed that I love my husband and I love when we are intimate." She smiled. "My advice is just go with it. When it feels right do it, but if you aren't ready yet then tell him. Kouga will understand. Once you do it though, you will probably want him more and more. The mating is a powerful bond."

"Thanks Ari that is enlightening."

Kouga came in for supper and before he ordered Ari away I requested a proper bath. Both hastily agreed. Kouga carried me out to the stream and Ari carried the soap, clean kimono and a drying cloth. Once Kouga sat me down he turned and walked off into the forest around us. Ari helped me undress and slide into the water. I found it is easier for me to sit up on my own, and I could even slide myself into the water. I can put a little bit of weight on my legs but they quickly buckle. Ari didn't speak as she sat there ensuring my safety while bathing. She helped me out once I was finished and even fetched Kouga. He grabbed me and took me back to the den. While walking he dismissed Ari and she left.

Kouga leaned down and inhaled deeply my scent before speaking.

"I had an idea about your friends." I snapped my eyes open and looked out him awaiting explanation. "I don't think it is safe to invite them to the mating, but what if we were to go visit them for a few days afterwards?" I couldn't help the grin that covered my face.

"That sounds perfect! I can show you off to my friends and get a little fresh air out of the cave all at the same time!"

"Show me off?" He is confused, I can see it written all over his face.

"Yeah, introduce you to all of my friends and let them marvel at how amazing of a mate you are." I placed a hand on his chin, and he came down to press a kiss to my lips. When we broke apart I laughed lightly. "Just like that." I smiled and he looked down at me quizzically. "I have never had such a reaction from just a kiss. All I want to do is pull you back down for another." He chuckled.

"Well you are the only woman who will ever know just how great I am. I am a one woman man, and you are that woman."

We made it to the den and he placed me on the bed, and went to remove his armor. I sat there watching in astonishment at the way his muscles moved under his skin. Completely lost in staring at the magnificence of Kouga. He smiled as he looked at me, as he lowered his armor to the floor and flexed a few times.

"I hope you got your eye full?" I smiled mischievously.

"I could never get enough at staring at you. You are stunning and probably the thing I love the most about you though." I paused to add a little suspense and I could see it was pushing him to wait. "What I love the most about you is that you are mine, my man. My wolf."

I felt his chest rumble in approval as he moved to crawl over me. He lay next to me and pulled me into the crook of his arm.

"Yes, Kagome I am all yours. Forever." I sighed in contentment, as I let my eyes drift closed. I heard him yawn, as sleep surrounded me.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning was cold, I shivered as my right side is cold but my left plenty warm. I felt an arm wrap around me tighter, Kouga always worried about making sure I am comfortable. I opened my eyes and saw him still asleep, well I am awake, no reason to lie in bed if I am awake. I carefully pulled away from him and sat myself up, I found that I had very little trouble sitting up on my own now. The exercises are really helping, and it is like Jiki said give it time to heal up and I will be fine and back to normal soon enough.

Well now it is time to test my luck, I found while working with Ari that I can actually put weight on my legs and they will hold for a few minutes. I pushed myself up and pulled my legs under me, I got to a squatting position as I kept bracing myself with my hands. I pushed myself up and quickly reached for the wall, I found myself breathing hard, but upright! I had to squash the feeling of pride simply because it is a distraction from focusing on my balance. I am up, I am holding on to the wall, ok Kagome take a step. I tried to lift a foot but failed, they felt heavy. I tried lifting the other foot and got a small reaction, My foot slid forward about 4 inches! Focusing on keeping myself calm as I tried the first foot again, it moved but barely. I found it increasingly hard to breathe, nearly panting. Calm Kagome, you can do this. Keep calm. My right knee buckled but I managed to brace myself on the wall, catching myself before I fell. My breathing quickly becoming erratic as I tried to stay upright. I managed to get my right leg braced again only to feel my left knee buckle. I wasn't prepared for this one and I felt myself falling. I hit my knee on the cave floor, and cried out in pain. Before the other knee hit I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into a rock hard warmth I am very familiar with.

"What are you doing Kagome?" I could hear the worry in his voice. My back pressed against him, the warmth comforting. "If you wanted up you just had to tell me."

I sighed.

"It is getting to me Kouga. I can't handle being so weak and dependent on everyone else!" I sounded exasperated even to my own ears. "I'm sorry. I have been trying not to complain."

He kissed my shoulder. "You have been doing a great job but Kagome no one blames you for being the way you are. We know you will be back soon and we will do whatever we need to to help you come back to us." He is trying to comfort me but I found myself still irritated.

"If only I had crutches or something!"

"What are crutches?"

"Oh- um. Well they are supports that you can put under your arms and move them like legs kind of. Uh! That is a horrible description. They support your weight when you have a leg injury and can't do it yourself." He walked me over to the chair and helped me sit. I drew out in some of the ashes near the fire with my finger the shape of crutches. He was intrigued. "They are common in my time." I sighed. "But apparently not all that much here."

"We have used something similar to that before. I am sure we can make something like it. I will look into it, until then please be careful. I can't always be so close and I will worry endlessly thinking you are up without someone to help. So, please?"

I smiled and nodded. "I will be more careful."

"Promise me." His look serious, he really is worried. Poor Kouga. I didn't even think about how much this worried him.

"I promise." He smiled and placed a peck on my cheek. "Breakfast please?" He chuckled as he left the den.

Ari came in smiling a few minutes later, we sat and ate in contented silence. Once finished and Ari had rinsed the dishes she sat back down beside me.

"So Kagome what are you going to wear for the ritual?" Her question brought me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the mating ritual is very much like a wedding for a human. What do you intend to wear? I wore my mothers ritual dress, it is generally a tradition but since your mother isn't-" She stopped short before she finished the sentence and looked down at her lap. She didn't want to say it and I knew why. She was afraid I would be upset, but of all the emotions I am feeling upset or sadness is not one of them.

"No, my mother isn't here but it is a human tradition too. We wear our mother's kimono because it was generally worn by more than just her."

I remembered wedding pictures of my mother and father. Her kimono long and flowing, blowing slightly in the breeze, there was no pattern or design just a simple white silk kimono but it didn't sit on her shoulders it slid to the sides of them. Her shoulders bare, with a golden locket around her throat that he had given her. She kept that picture in her room beside the bed, on his side. I don't remember my father, maybe that was a good thing. Mom always got so upset around his birthday and their anniversary and I felt bad that I didn't feel it too but am I supposed to grieve for someone I don't know? I noticed that the feeling of sadness that normally came with thinking about my father didn't come, and I smiled, just further proof that even in my heart I felt that this is home.

Ari sat there looking off into the distance seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

"Well, I am sure we can get some material. With the material we can make you a dress. You will need a dress to pass on to your daughter." I blushed brightly.

"Yes I suppose I will."

"I will look into it a little later. For right now though-"

"lady Kagome may I enter." It was Jiki.

"yes Jiki." She walked in, and over to me.

"I was wondering if I could give you an examination to check on your muscle strength." I nodded and she walked over and sat down. Ari and I started showing her the exercises we have been doing and she nodded her approval.

"Can you stand?" I nodded.

"Yes, but not for very long." I hung my head. "I didn't think it would take this long Jiki. What am I doing wrong?"

"You are doing everything I would advise and more. Just keep working at it and it will come to you. I advise patience." I sighed, darn it. "We will need to work as long as we can every day to get you back to yourself. We need you to be able to stand well for the ritual. If you fall or stumble during the judging then there is nothing we can do for you. You would be prey to the other alpha's and their judgment as unworthy."

"Seriously?"

"When we sit and wait for the judging, you breathe deeply of the herbs I am burning. If the gods accept you the smoke will have no effect on you, if they don't there are a number of reactions you can have. I have never seen a negative reaction but I have heard of them. It can be something as simple as a sneeze, so you must try everything you can to stand stark still during it. Breathe deeply or they will reject you as well."

"So breathe deep, and don't move for anything. Got it." Ari chimed in after I agreed.

"Jiki we have another problem." Jiki turned to her.

"hmm? Problem?"

"She doesn't have a kimono to wear. Since- well you know."

"Right." She sat there a moment, before a look of realization crossed her face. "I shall return." She stood with difficulty and scurried out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked Ari, but she simply shrugged.

"I will be right back, I am going to go grab some meat for lunch." I nodded and yawned.

I sat there contemplating a nap for a while, Ari was still gone and Jiki had yet to return. I felt myself start to doze off before I heard footsteps. Jiki came in the door carrying a large parcel, tied up nice and tight. I looked at her curiously as she walked over to me.

"I know you don't have your mother here in this time but I consider you close to me." She sighed. "You are the closest to a daughter I will ever have Kagome."

Kouga told me when I first came here that Jiki's mate had been killed by a rival tribe shortly after they mated and there were never any children from their union. I felt bad for her then and worse now. The mating took away your ability to have another male. Other men didn't desire you, but you also didn't desire them. It was a scary thought to be alone for the rest of your life. I shook off a cold chill.

"Jiki I don't know-" My sadness at her situation evident in my voice. "I wouldn't feel right."

"If you don't then it will never be worn again. I will never mate again and I have no daughter. You are my apprentice, I have taught you somethings and you have taught me. The relationship you and I have is the closest to mother-daughter that I have ever had. So would you do me the honor of wearing the gown my mothers have passed to me?" I couldn't help a tear that rolled down my cheek, of course I can and would do this for her.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try it on." She smiled warmly.

Ari returned and they both helped me to get this kimono on. It was plenty big on me and no matter how I tried one shoulder kept falling off. Jiki sighed.

"I will adjust it and make it fit better. No worries, it ill be done in plenty of time." I grinned at her before tentatively asking, I was afraid my request would make her angry and I didn't want that but I needed to ask.

"Jiki, could you leave it?" The shoulder fell off again and I slid the other side off to where both sides are barely on my shoulders, kind of like a boatneck cut on a top. She looked at me curiously. "My mothers gown, from my time, it didn't fit her right and the shoulders fell off constantly. I would like to pay just that little tribute to her. If that is ok?" She looked at me with glee.

"I would never say no that. The woman that raised you must be an amazing individual."

"She is." I couldn't help but smile, my mom is amazing but so is Jiki. She has helped shape me as much as my mother, and the same with Kaede these women helped make me. I couldn't be happier to have 3 mom's where most people only have 1.

The kimono lands at my calves.

"Can we maybe make it a little longer? I thought they were supposed to be floor length?"

Jiki and Ari laughed.

"They are but you are quite a bit taller than me!" Jiki was holding her sides laughing so hard. Ari chuckled as she helped me get out of it, with it removed. Jiki looked me over as I tried to cover myself. The old woman looked away as Ari wrapped the other kimono around me.

"Jiki are you ok?"

"I have never seen an adult body so unmarked. Generally there are some kind of marks, scars from childhood injuries or illnesses that marred their skin." I blushed brightly as I looked down to tie my sash. "Our leader is a lucky man to have such a beauty to call his. I am sure many will be envious." She turned and left silently. I turned to Ari.

"Was it just me or is that weird?" I felt bad asking but Jiki's comment had shaken me.

"She isn't wrong." I turned to her a little shocked, she just looked at me steady. "Many women are marked by something. I have not seen skin as smooth as yours on anyone other than children. It shocked me the first few times I saw it but I guess I got used to it." She turned away to look down. "I agree with her, there are unsavory types that would use you for your untouched body."

I guess I never thought about the dangers of being without a man in this era. In this era it wouldn't be a problem to rape a woman and even leave her with a child. I have always had a man with me and therefore never had to think about it before. Inuyasha never let another guy touch me not without a fight anyway, and in a lot of ways Kouga is the same. Thinking of when the men had helped me the other day, If he had witnessed them touching me I have no doubt he would have ripped them apart. The two men I am so close to in this time would both do anything to keep me safe. Well, I guess Inuyasha wouldn't anymore and that makes me a little upset.

I felt saddened by my realization, I no longer had Inuyasha to consider a protector. He had always done all he could to keep me safe, until- until he didn't. When he left me there with Kaede I never thought about it as he left me, I always thought he would come back when he cooled off for a bit. Even when I decided to travel as a priestess I never thought about the fact that I was alone. I shook off a chill, and wrapped my arms around myself. I suddenly felt very alone. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, so I buried my head down and tucked my chin into my chest. Ari was lost in preparing lunch and humming to herself. I sat there lost in my own sorrow, for lost friends and family and for loves past.

I had loved him, I have no doubt of that. I had loved Inuyasha, in the crazy young first love that all girls fell for but I also had no doubt that my heart belonged to another now. My heart, young and turbulent had been completely in love with that half-demon, but it was snagged, kidnapped if you will by another. My wolf kidnapped me at one time for being able to sense the jewel shards, and for a long time I was convinced that was the only reason he liked me. I thought that once the jewel was gone Kouga's interest would be too, but when Hakkaku and Ginta brought me here after finding me he was just as warm as ever.

~memory~

Kouga jumped up and ran to me, wrapping me in a hug and sniffing me.

"You don't smell like mutt-face. What happened?"

"uhm, well."

"Did he hurt you?" He backed up from me, looking me over in a visual examination. I could see anger in his eyes as he looked me over.

"He didn't hurt me Kouga." I tried to sound reassuring. He just looked at me.

"Then where is he?"

"Well, he left."

"Left?"

"We had a fight, we said things we probably didn't mean and he left me with Kaede."

"Well, I am sure he will be mad when he comes back and you aren't there. Not that I am not happy you decided to leave and come to me." he smirked as I blushed.

"He left me there over six months ago." His expression changed to one of surprise. "So I am looking for a village that needs a priestess. I couldn't stay there any more." He looked at me now with sad eyes, but I felt nothing but ashamed for having to admit accidentally wandering into demon territory.

That was when an older woman cleared her throat behind him, she was short only about chest high on me, with short silver hair. She has dirt caked on her hands and up her arms, her cheeks rosy with heat from sitting near the fire.

"Jiki!" Kouga turned to her with an excited expression, grabbing my hand as he turned to pull me with. It caught me off guard and I almost fell. "I would like you to meet Kagome, the priestess that could sense the jewel shards." She nodded politely.

"So what do you do now that there are none?" Her voice came off tart, like she was forcing herself to be nice.

"I am a priestess, I heal the sick, treat injuries of the wounded-"

"The same as a shaman." Her response short, and it caught me off guard. I sat there a moment with my mouth open, trying to think of what to respond with. Kouga started laughing.

"Oh Jiki take it easy! You could use some help-" She started to protest but Kouga simply gave her a look of 'don't' before continuing. "You need an apprentice and she has a pretty good idea what she will be doing already, so what do you say?"

She looked me over, sighing slightly.

"I will need to see what you know." I nodded.

"Of course."

"I will show you to the female cavern." Kouga jumped at that.

"No! Uhm, we can put her in the cavern near my den. There she will have a little more privacy." He turned to me and smiled sheepishly. "Would that be ok?"

"Whatever you say." I smiled back at him and he returned it with gusto!

"Kouga the caverns near your den are for your children. We cannot move her in there." Jiki piped in and I couldn't help but notice the air of superiority in her voice.

"Kouga, I couldn't do that!" I couldn't take up a cavern that was reserved for his children.

"It's not like I have any children and I don't have any serious prospects for a mate right now." He turned to me and grinned. "Unless you have changed your mind?" I blushed bright red, and I heard Jiki laugh as she turned to walk off.

"Come along little one." I let go of his hand and turned to run off following her.

~end~

Kouga, I doubt I will ever find someone as loyal and loving as he is. What did I do to deserve such a great man to call mine? I found myself giggling lightly. Ari turned to look at me, before coming over with a hunk of spiced meat. She offered it to me and we dug in to the delicious meal she had prepared.

"Ari, I wish to go outside." She looked at me blankly while chewing.

"Why?" She choked out while he tried to swallow.

"I have been in here-" motioning to the cavern around us. "For far too long and I need some fresh air." She looked down at her plate.

"Can we finish eating first?" I giggled at her.

"Yes!" We finished eating and she stood to go get Kouga.

"Actually Ari, if you are willing to help me I would like to try to make it on my own." She looked at me nervously.

"I don't know-" I pulled myself forward in the seat and braced my legs while she sat there contemplating. I pulled myself to my feet, and waited a moment before I straightened my back to stand tall. Ari seemed to not notice until I straightened as she looked up at me, mouth agape, eyes wide. She sat there a moment just staring at me, I felt myself sway slightly. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me holding me steady. She threw my arm over her shoulders and locked her arm around and grabbed my opposite side. She pulled me to her and we are hip to hip.

"Ok Kagome, you got what you wanted. Now walk with me. Left-" She moved her left foot forward, and I moved mine. I felt the muscles move and stretch, a wonderful ache of use moving through my legs. "Right-" She stepped up with her right and I moved mine. "Left-" My breathing was getting shorter. "Are you alright? Do you need a break?"

I shook my head no, I couldn't risk opening my mouth and losing any more of my precious breath.

"Ok, Right-" Moving my right foot, she followed suit. We kept moving, we got our way through to the door. Ari looked at me again, worry evident in her expression. "Are you sure?" I nodded.

Just keep moving Ari, just keep moving. She pulled curtain aside and we moved through. My muscles burning from the exertion, but the burn was so welcome. It felt good to be up and moving albeit with help, moving none the less. Once we made it to the main den I noticed Kouga sitting near the main fire pit along with some of the elders. Oops! I didn't know they were having an elders meeting. Ari kept moving, so I did too. We shuffled into the main area and that was when the elders looked up to us.

The men all looked up with the immediate reaction of anger for being interrupted but that was quickly wiped away for surprise. Kouga was the only one that had a physical reaction at my sudden appearance. He leapt up and before I knew anything else he was on the opposite side of Ari, with his arm around me to match Ari's. I smiled at him gratefully, as his other hand took mine to steady me. I gripped his hand so hard I was afraid that is he was human I may have broken something but he didn't even seem to notice. He looked me up and down cautiously.

"What are you doing? If she wanted out you should have said something." He was looking at Ari and I felt her flinch away. She wasn't going to defend herself from his ire.

"Sit-" Kouga looked at me slightly confused but then I saw a hurt expression. "I need to sit." Opening my mouth had the reaction I was trying to avoid, I am now more than short of breath and panting. Kouga doesn't wait for my slow pace, he sweeps me into his arms and carries me over to a log to sit. Once he sat me down he sat next to me, glaring over at Ari who was knelt with her head down well outside the elders circle.

"How could you force her into walking! She doesn't have it yet and you forcing her proves nothing!" Kouga yelled at her. I gripped his arm and he finally looked at me, sitting there drenched in sweat, and panting.

"She-not-forcing-" I took a few deep breaths, I noticed all of the elders looking on in fascination. "me-need-out." His expression softened as I slowly caught my breath. "I need fresh air. Please, don't be angry with her. She didn't want to I forced her." Kouga turned to Ari.

"apologies Ari." She nodded without raising her head. "You are dismissed." She stood quickly and retreated off into the caves, not toward mine and Kouga's den. Great. I sighed.

"I would like to spend the afternoon outside. Please." Kouga glanced to the elders.

"Until tomorrow." He lifted me up and left the cave. My legs feeling like they are fire, were thankful for the break of Kouga carrying them. He cradled me to his chest.

"Where to?" I didn't really have a place I wanted to be just in the fresh air.

"Away from the cave is my only stipulation." He didn't react, just started walking. I curled into him and the slow motion of his walking lulled me into a daze.

A/N: Thank you all so much! I cannot say enough how much I LOVE hearing from you all! I hope I am working in your concerns, I am trying! The Inuyasha thing will come up a bit later, I have it planned just not written yet :) I hope you all enjoyed, sorry I didn't really accomplish anything this chapter mostly just fluffies! But who doesn't love a little fluff. I love you all and hope you stay tuned! :P


	13. Chapter 13

I was nearly asleep when I felt him stop moving, and sit down. I opened my eyes and looked around dazidly. We were on the edge of a clearing, the sun wasn't straight up so it was probably close to 4, we were under a huge tree that spread out above us. Kouga adjusted me on his lap so that his legs were stretched out on either side of me and I am leaned against his chest. I sat there looking into the clearing where I noticed a squirrel and chipmunk arguing over a nut of some kind. I lightly giggled as I lay back against him. I sighed and closed my eyes, that nap sounded really good now.

"Why is it you always fall asleep when I carry you?" His voice soft but compared to his normal tone he wasn't as playful.

"Is it a bad thing that I do?" I need to find out what is bugging him.

"I guess not." I felt him turn away and look off into the distance. I turned myself around and looked at him. He didn't return my gaze. I raised my arms and put them around his neck, I ran my hand along his jaw line as he turned his head slowly toward me. He nuzzled into my hand, and growled quietly. Once he was facing me I pulled myself forward and placed a kiss on his lips. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me tight, pressed tightly together I pulled him down hungrily. He groaned before he broke the kiss and kissed my jaw as he kissed his way back and up to my ear, nibbling as I gasped loudly.

"oh Kagome-" He moved down my neck, nibbling and kissing lightly. Once he was down to where my neck and shoulder met he latched onto my neck and sucked hard. I moaned loudly, I moved my legs over his to where I am now straddling him. His hands lowering down my back to my hips where he grasps them and grinds himself up toward me. He released my neck and backed up to look at me. His eyes hazed over with that look I have only seen a few times, not really knowing what to call it, want? Desire? Lust? Oh my gosh his eyes glazed over with lust.

"What's the matter Kouga?" His eyes cleared and he looked upset.

"Nothing-"

"You think I can't tell when something is bothering you?" I was trying to be firm but I could tell I was failing.

He sighed.

"The Lynx tribe are venturing closer and closer to the den. We will have to do something about it soon."

"Gather the men and go then." He looked at me with an inspired look, hopeful but it washed away quickly.

"I can't." He looked down to his lap which was incidentally my lap. "I can't leave when you are-" He stopped, not looking up at me but not speaking.

"While I am helpless. That's what you were going to say isn't it?" I felt quite disappointed in myself, and in Kouga. How dare he think that I can't defend myself. I tried to quash it before Kouga spotted it but it was too late. His expression changed to one of shame.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?" My tone was much more hateful than I liked, I flinched. I don't want to be mad at him or let him see that I might be because then he will try and change the topic.

"I meant that it isn't right for us to leave the women here unprotected."

"Most of the women here can defend themselves, they are wolf demons the same as the men. Tell them you need them to step up and I know they will. Give them a chance." He thought about it for a moment before responding.

"So, I heard you will be wearing Jiki's ritual gown?" He sounded honestly interested and I couldn't help myself from being a girl. I started gushing about all the things she and I talked about, with her not having a daughter so she gave it to me. I told him all about my mother's gown and what I knew about her ceremony. Kouga smiled and listened intently.

"So what are the human customs for a wedding?"

I turned around in his lap, with his help, leaning against his chest again I began from the beginning. Started with the proposal, to the shower, which totally perplexed him, then the bachelor and bachelorette parties, then finally the ceremony and reception. He listened and questioned from time to time and commented when things were similar to their customs. We sat there talking and laughing, I was clearly excited and letting it get the better of me.

I hadn't even noticed that the sun was starting to set until Kouga leaned down mid sentence and kissed on my shoulder. His actions elicited a moan from me, and I heard him growl in approval.

"Kouga- you are distracting me." He chuckled.

"I thought you might be getting hungry?" My stomach rumbled at the mention of food and I blushed brightly. "Thought so!" He picked me up and I once again curled into his chest.

"So a ring is traditional in your time?"

"uh-huh. Some women like big flashy ones with large gems but I have always loved my mother's." I suppressed a yawn. "It is a simple silver band with an opal set in it. It looked a bit like the full moon, I have always thought it was beautiful." This time I couldn't hide the yawn.

"You never thought that a bit suspicious? You felt drawn to a ring that reminded you of a full moon and you never saw the connection to me?" He chuckled, as I pondered, he had a point. I always loved the full moon and my mother's ring looked like the moon, and of course my father's favorite animal the wolf. My mother's room was full of wolf statuettes, I remember seeing them as a girl but I hadn't been in there in a long time. It seemed everything about my life, both past and future, was pulling me to Kouga. I have to admit I liked it.

We made it to the cave and we entered. The wolves were all strung out eating, laughing and talking enjoying the evening meal. He took me over to a log and sat me down.

"I'll get you some food." He walked off, every once in a while stopping to talk to someone who called for him. I watched him disappear into the crowd, his tail swaying as he walked. I felt a warm feeling swell through me, love, love spread through me. I love that crazy wolf. The children from my herb classes ran up to me all shouting my name.

"Kagome!" I had arms around me from every side and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hi guys! How are you all?" I tried my best to hug them all back but there were simply too many of them. There was a rush of "great!", "better now that you are here!", and "awesome!". Rena walked around to the front of me, there was a light pink line where the gash had been, but otherwise no trace of the injury and the splint was off of her arm and she seemed to be using it fine.

"I am so glad you are all ok! I have missed you all so much!" They all started gushing all at once about what they have been doing for the past few weeks. Trying to follow each of the stories I got lost fast. My head started swimming trying to focus on something when all the children stopped and backed away. I felt someone beside me and turned to face Kouga, he was looking at the children.

"Kagome is very happy to see you all but give her a break, let her get used to it all again." They all nodded, as they took a bow and turned to run off. Rena stopped and turned back to me.

"Miss Kagome would you possibly help me tomorrow?"

"Sure Rena, What with?" She blushed slightly.

"I have been trying to get better with my bow, I could use some pointers." My heart swelled with pride, she was trying to use a bow, like me!

"Sure, how about around lunch time?" She grinned, nodded and she turned to run off.

Kouga handed me my plate and I ate hungrily, every once in a while someone would come up and talk to Kouga about different things. Some of the elders tried talking to him and it made him upset, he would stiffen and I couldn't hear it but I could feel his growl. Something was happening and the elders are worried about it, that much was evident. I finished eating and noticed Kouga was barely half way through his meal. I took a chance and decided to ask him what was going on. I leaned into him and whispered where I knew he could hear me.

"What's going on? What are they on edge about?" He shook his head, he didn't want to tell me. "Kouga-" I used the best scolding tone I could.

"Lynx tribe less than a mile away." I gasped. When I looked about I saw the women herding children deeper into the caves, and the men kissing mates and gathering by the waterfall. "I have to go." He leaned over and kissed me squarely on the mouth, I felt his fear in his kiss. Oh Kouga how I wish I could help you. "Please stay inside." He kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Stay safe for me." I nodded yes, anything for you. "I love you." He stood smiled to me and walked to the waterfall with a few words to them that I couldn't make out they all ran out of the cave.

"Ari!" I heard footsteps and Ari came running into view from between the other ladies. "Go get my bow and quiver."

"But-"

"No, I won't hear it. They are less than a mile away who is to say that they aren't already close enough to find us. I will be ready." I saw a few of the other ladies looking at me curiously. "So what do you say ladies? Will we let our men charge out there and risk their lives and while we do nothing to protect our home?" Ari stood and ran off toward my den. "The men are gone, who is to say the lynx won't find us? Our men are great, we have a truly formidable force headed out but they can't be everywhere. It is time ladies to step up and show anyone who would harm our home, our family, our men, that we will not allow it! We will fight for them as they do for us. What do you say?"

"Kagome is right." It was Trea, she stepped forward and smiled to me. She pointed out 3 of the younger women. "Go keep the children quiet and calm. Any of you that are pregnant will be back with the children as well. Everyone else grab a weapon, tonight we defend our home." The women sent up a small, and unsure cheer before running off to the armory. Ari came back carrying my bow and a quiver full of arrows, she handed them to me before heading off to the back of the den.

I rolled up the sleeves of my kimono and turned around on the log so that I am facing the waterfall. I don't trust myself to stand for long, so my fighting will be ranged only. I slid the quiver onto my back, before I tested my bow string. Still nice and tight I had no doubt that it would hold up to whatever I needed to face, the only question is me. Am I going to be up to a fight?

The ladies returned most carrying spears or swords as they filled in beside me. The older ones sat on the log beside me the more able ones on the floor in front of me. We sat there, no one really speaking for a long time. No matter how long we sat there though no one moved. Everyone was just as determined as I was and we knew what we had to do. Time seemed to drag on, eventually I leaned forward to two of the ladies in front of me.

"Would you be willing to look outside? Take a sniff and a listen see what you find out?" She nodded and started walking out. Once she got near the waterfall she latched onto the wall and inched out. She wasn't gone more than a minute before she came back the same way.

"They are near, I can smell them. The waterfall covers the sound but the scent is strong, they are very close." Gulp. Oh no, that is what I was hoping she wouldn't say!

"Prepare yourselves ladies." My voice barely above a whisper but all nodded in understanding. With the nearly full moon outside there were some shadows on the water.

We spotted movement, there were at least 4 shaped passed near enough we could see them. But was it the men or the lynx tribe? Better to be prepared. I bent back down to the girl in front of me.

"Tell the front line to move up, stay close to the ground. Be ready." She moved up and passed out the instructions and they followed them quickly. The shadows started closing in. I pulled out an arrow and notched it onto the bow string. I pulled it up to my cheek, waited for whoever it was to come around the corner. If that thing isn't a wolf it is as good as dead.

I felt my spiritual energy spike as a figure came around the corner, but the only light was behind them since the bonfire went out. I could see a shape but I couldn't make it out. I heard growls among the wolves. That is good enough for me, I aimed for center mass and loosed my arrow. The pink arrow left a streak across the dark cave, when it got near the figures I saw the cat ears and whiskers. Their furry faces seemingly confused by the large cave full of wolf scent and the bright light. My arrow hit it's mark and the hole where it hit grew and grew, glowing pink until it swallowed his body whole. The dying screams of the cat were all the ladies needed, they jumped up and charged for the figures rounding the corner. I saw flashes of metal and claws, hissing and growls filling the air. I notched another arrow as a figure rounded the corner, this one not yet attacked by a wolf. I fired my arrow, this one only grazed his shoulder, he turned and looked right at me. He charged straight through the crowd, I fired another arrow he dodged deftly.

"Damn cats." I tried to notch another arrow but he was gaining too quickly, bounding over my wolves in a mad dash for me.

My heart is pounding, adrenaline pumping steady in my veins. I put my hands down on the log and push myself up to standing. I look up at him as he keeps running, several of the ladies diving at him to keep him back from me. He was no more than 10 feet away now, far too close for an arrow so I did the only thing I felt I could. I gripped one end of my bow and swung it like a baseball bat, knocking him straight upside the head. He fell over sideways as I tried to keep my balance with my bow vibrating violently. I released my bow and reached for an arrow, he was recovering too quickly! I took the tip of the arrow and brought it down as hard as I could to the top of his head, a faint pink glow tinging his eyes as he fell over and ceased to move. I bent to pick up my bow as another came around the corner, I notched my arrow, praying for it to hit and loosed it. He tried to dodge but it nailed his shoulder, the pink glow consumed him as he yowled out in pain.

The female wolves fighting valiantly had brought down far more than I had kept track of and they were finishing off the two left standing. I heard them yowl in pain and fall over. The women all sat there hunkered over glaring at the waterfall, daring someone else to pass through. A dark shape darted around the corner, I took an arrow as the women all jumped on it.

I heard a very deep growl and a "HEY!" before the women all backed off quickly. A few more shapes rounded the corner quickly, upon hearing their comrade get jumped. There were a few growls before I saw one of the women run to a shape and jump into his arms. The men. The mated women found their mates and wrapped them in a hug, I kept scanning the dark looking for one coming my way, but I wasn't seeing one. There I stood in the middle of a crowd of men and women that I called family waiting for him, and there I stood. The crowd around me cheered and told stories of what happened both inside and outside of the cave. The men fired up the bonfire and it was greatly appreciated, I scanned the crowd and was quite disappointed but not only disappointed I felt a consuming fear grip me as I shook slightly.

Kouga where are you?

A/N: So sorry this took so long I have actually had it ready to go since Monday but I got shafted by work so bleh adult stuff. Ok, so I hope you love, thank you sooo much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I appreciate so much hearing from you all! Ok so a few quick answers for the questions you asked: Yes, I they will get to the mating ritual and yes they will mate (I have just a couple more things to accomplish before that but next two chapters will be either it or lead into it directly.) Ari will have her baby, I am going with a wolf pregnancy since they are wolf demons and that is roughly 63-75 days (from what I looked up) so they baby being born isn't an instant thing but I also have a lot more planned for this so it will happen! I hope you stay tuned! :)


	14. Chapter 14

The tribesmen all gathered around hugging on their mates, giving them a kiss before inspecting them for injury. Most of the women were unharmed much to their mate's delight, but the men were. The women sat them down and began cleaning and dressing wounds, tending to their general welfare. I noted that there was a notable lack of the unmated, and younger males. One of the uninjured men, Gorou walked over to me. Kouga told me once that he is Tajik's younger brother and therefore unmated, but I noticed a large gash across his chest that was well set into healing over. He knelt before me, even on his knee he was taller than me sitting on the log.

"Lady Kagome you look worried." His voice is deep, and incredibly soothing. I felt myself calm slightly.

"I am. I see Kouga did not return."

"Kouga took the unmated men and made in pursuit of the lynx that tried to escape. He had the injured and mated return for protection here." He smiled, it lit up his face and I caught myself smiling lightly back to him. "There is no need to worry. We decimated what forces they brought with them, only a handful decided to flee. They can handle the task fine."

"What if there are more out there that hadn't attacked?" I motioned to the bodies near the waterfall, and his gaze followed.

"That was most likely a scouting party. It was ahead of the rest of the lynx tribe forces. They don't have scouting parties bringing up the rear." His voice trailed off as I yawned. "Perhaps I can assist you to your den?"

He stood and moved to help me stand but I put out my hands to keep him at arms length.

"Kouga wouldn't like that." He took a moment to think.

"Perhaps a few of the ladies-" I cut him off quickly.

"I will stay here until Kouga returns." He looked around for help in convincing me but everyone had their own tasks they were tending to.

"It may be a while-"

"I said I will wait here. Is there a problem with this Gorou?" He stepped back and bowed.

"No m'am. I did not mean to offend."

"No offense taken. Remove these bodies from the den will you, before they stink up the place." He motioned over a couple of other guys and went to the task, I sat there watching them drag the bodies out of the cave. The women grabbed buckets of water from the waterfall and went about removing the blood from the entryway.

After a few hours Trea came to me.

"Kagome, you need to get some rest. Everyone else is heading to bed, please let us help you."

"I will wait here until he returns." I had my mind set, I would not rest until I knew Kouga was safe and out of harms way.

"The night is just now half over. He may not be here until morning." She was trying to be comforting and persuasive, but I wasn't having it.

"Then I will be here in the morning. Good night Trea."

She sighed as she stood and walked off. I sat there twirling an arrow in my hand, as I watched the fire burn down. I sat there for a long while when I felt that I needed to stretch. I tried to stretch while sitting on the log but I failed and only ended up sliding off the log. My butt connected with the ground hard and left me rubbing my hip.

"Ow!" My voice echoed through the cave, the feeling of being alone sunk into my very core. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them as I rested my chin on my knees. I sat there staring into the fire and I couldn't help but daydream.

I thought about being here in the tribe after our mating ritual, how different everyone already looks at me and how that would only get worse. I don't want to be treated differently I am still the same girl. But am I? I am far from the girl that came here over a year ago, that girl would never have considered being in a relationship with Kouga but here I am. I am less than a week from being forever tied to him and honestly I am excited, does that make me horrible? I want to be with Kouga, he is sweet, kind, caring and more than anything he loves me. He loves me more than anything, and he has shown and told me so many times in the past. Why did I never think of being with him before? Because I was stuck on Inuyasha.

 _Inuyasha_

I wonder how he is? Surely he hasn't gotten himself killed or injured in the time we have been parted? I know I shouldn't be worried about him but I can't help it! He haunts my dreams, I dream of him nearly every night. When we first parted the dreams were nightmares of him hurt, lying in a field beaten by some demon or another, bleeding out and calling for me. My heart constricted the memories still hurt.

 _"_ _Why wouldn't you look for me Kagome? I need you-please Kagome."_ His voice weak as he reaches out for me. _"Please Kagome-I love you."_ I knelt down next to him, taking his hand in mine. He was shaking as blood poured from his chest where a huge hole was.

"Inuyasha! What happened?!" I tried to touch his cheek but he flinched away from me. His cheeks wet with tears as he whimpered quietly.

 _"_ _Why Kagome? Why would you be so cruel?"_ He shook and lowered a hand to his torso, as blood pooled underneath him. I looked around, there has to be something to stop the bleeding with! There is nothing, I looked around for something-for anything but there was nothing. The field black and desolate the only light from above like a spotlight.

"Inuyasha what happened?" I gently touched his shoulder as he closed his eyes and trembled under my hand. "Please what did this to you?" His eyes snapped open with startling clarity, his golden iris's darkening to a brown.

" _You-Kagome you did this-"_ He coughed and blood spurted from his mouth.

"No-No Inuyasha I couldn't do this! I couldn't!" I felt my eyes sting with tears as they fell onto him. He raised his hand to touch my cheek.

 _"_ _To cry over me after you ripped out my heart. How unusual you are-"_ An awful gurgling sound escaped his throat and the light dimmed from his eyes. The light around me disappeared and suddenly I was warm and cradled against someone.

I flailed my arms and swung out, I heard a growl as I connected with a firm body.

"Stop put me down!" I couldn't feel the ground beneath me and realized someone had picked me up. "I will wait out here for him!" I heard another growl as something nuzzled into the top of my head.

"You did." It was him. I opened my eyes and looked up into the brilliant blue eyes of my wolf. He was smirking at me, and seemed unhurt. I felt tears escape me as his smirk faltered slightly. I pushed myself forward and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down to me.

I crushed my lips onto his, I head his gasp in surprise but I didn't care. I quickly kissed him on his mouth, his cheeks, his nose, forehead, chin and temples. I covered his face while chanting his name. He chuckled slightly.

"did you miss me?" I shuddered at my dream of Inuyasha- I wouldn't do anything to hurt the ones I love and I know it! I buried my head in his neck and mumbled into the sturdy muscle of it.

"Please don't leave me." He stopped his chuckle and went deathly still.

"Kagome-" His tone was much more serious. No I don't want serious Kouga right now! I can't have him look at me with sad eyes! It will break me!

"Please Kouga-" I clutched at his chest, wrapping my fingers under the edges of his armor. "I love you, I can't lose you." I pulled back and looked into his eyes, they were wide and staring at me. He followed my face but said nothing. After a moment he started walking, I looked about and noticed we were in the main den and the sun was up. There were a few wolves wandering about that were looking at us but most seemed to look away blatantly. His pace increased as he headed toward the den.

Once through the curtain he dashed to the bed and placed me down on it. He sat there staring into my eyes, kneeling in front of me. I barely noticed my eyes stinging with unshed tears. He placed his hand on my cheek.

"Do you mean it?" His eyes looked impossibly deep and I couldn't read them the blue seemed to swallow me whole. Did I mean what? That I don't want to lose him? Of course I mean it! I sat there staring at him blankly as he ran his thumb over my cheekbone eliciting a shiver from me. "Kagome, do you mean it?"

"Mean what?" My voice was quiet, trying not to let the tears fall.

"That you love me. Do you?" His eyes are still unreadable.

"Yes, of course I do Kouga. I would never have agreed to be your mate if I didn't." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. This kiss unlike our other passion and lust filled ones was filled with hope. I felt Kouga's hope and his fear at my denial. Oh Kouga I would never deny you. He pulled back and placed his forehead on mine.

"When? When did you know?" His voice breathless, from the kiss.

"When you cried for me." He opened his eyes and looked at me, confusion on his face.

"huh?"

"When I woke up from the poison and you held me. I felt all your fear, your despair at thinking I was gone. I knew then that you would never leave me and that sealed it for me."

"Sealed it?" I released a breathless laugh.

"I guess I had known a while, but that was when I knew there was no going back." I placed my hand on his cheek in a mock of how he held me and I felt him shiver.

"You have-" He shook his head and steeled himself. "You have no idea how long I wanted to hear that." He smiled the radiant smile I had grown accustomed to seeing. Is there anything I wouldn't do to make that smile appear. "Say it again-" I sat there a moment while he calmed himself. "Say it."

I raised my other hand to where I had his face cupped between my hands.

"I love you Kouga. There isn't anyone else I would ever say that to." He grinned and moved to kiss me again but stopped short as a yawn overtook him. I felt myself yawn immediately after and Kouga chuckled.

"Sleep it seems is going to get the better of us." He laid down beside me on the bed and pulled me in beside him. He nuzzled the top of my head as I felt him yawn again. "In a few more days we will be mates, then the world will know of our love." He growled lightly and tightened his arm around me. "I love you Kagome."

"Kouga, I need to talk to you about something." Silence. I glanced up to him and he was sound asleep. "It can wait I suppose." I murmured into his chest and snuggled in.

I have my wolf, I have his love and he has mine. There is just a few loose ends I need to tie up first. A yawn overtook me as I snuggled into him.

"Night Kouga." I closed my eyes and sleep took over.

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! My internet was down and work has been literally insane! Ok so here is the latest chapter- sorry it is so short, I promise more soon! Ok, I also know this one isn't really up to snuff, please forgive me! I love all your reviews and favorites please keep commenting I love hearing from you! I really do love hearing from you all! I hope you enjoy what I came up with the ritual is coming quick! That said please stay tuned for the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

I felt movement beside me and I ever so reluctantly opened my eyes. Kouga was there and readjusting in his sleep, I sat there a moment to see if he settled but he seemed restless like he was having a bad dream. I placed my hand on his chest and felt a growl of acknowledgment. His chest is lightly coated in sweat and his hair is all disheveled like he has been tossing and turning for a while. I sat up on my elbows and shook his shoulder gently.

"Kouga?" His eyes snapped open but it was clear by the glazed over expression that he wasn't seeing me. He grasped my arm and held it tightly, so much so that it hurt. I tried to wiggle and slide my arm free but his grip was iron. "Kouga-" I heard a growl deep in his chest.

"Kouga!" I couldn't take it anymore! My arm was screaming in pain and I felt a tear roll down my cheek from it. His eyes instantly cleared and he released me. He took a moment to assess what was going on before he looked down to my arm which was already bruised. He gingerly touched the darkened area and I whimpered quietly. He raised my arm and kissed it.

"I am so sorry." He nuzzled against my arm, I could feel his apology through my bones. I knew he was truly sorry but it had really hurt!

"What was wrong?" I asked him tentatively as I cradled my arm to my chest after pulling it from him. He looked at me with sad eyes as I moved it away from him.

"Just a dream." He brushed it off and went to stand up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, he hit the bed with a thump and he looked at me a bit surprised.

"It was more than a dream." He looked away from me. "Tell me Kouga." He kept averting his eyes, so I grabbed his chin and pulled it to where I could look him in the eye. "If you can't tell your mate who can you tell?" He smiled before he sighed.

"You left me." I let go of his chin and he let it fall so he didn't have to look at me. He was ashamed? Ashamed that he dreamt of me leaving. "Inuyasha came back for you and you left."

"Kouga-"

"You don't have to say anything Kagome." He finally looked at me of his own volition. "You ignored me for so many years for him that it is an innate fear for me." He grasped my hand and ran his thumb over my knuckles. "You wouldn't leave me. Not now. After all we have been through." he looked genuinely happy, and I felt a pang of guilt for wanting to say my confession to him.

"Kouga, I need to tell you something." He looked at me, still with the happiness in his eyes and I nearly talked myself out of it. "I had a dream last night before you picked me up and brought me in here."

"Oh?" He seemed very curious now but his happiness gone in lou of caution.

"I dreamt of Inuyasha." He stiffened and tried to pull back from me but I held his hand tight.

"Kagome-let me go." He was looking away and it came out as a growl instead of words.

"let me explain." He looked up but only for a second. He seemed to be contemplating. "Please" He sat there unmoving and I figured that was all the go ahead I was going to get. "he was hurt and he swore that I hurt him." He looked right at me now with no emotion clearly visible.

"Did you?" His voice held a tinge of curiosity.

"No, not physically. We parted in such bad circumstances that I feel if he comes back I would feel very guilty." He continued staring at me with no emotion readable. "I love you." He flinched but reigned it in quickly. "I need to tell that to him." He looked down at his hands again where I held him.

"That's it?" I read nothing in his voice.

"yes, I need to tell him I love you so that I can get him out of my head." He looked back up to me and I saw a small spark in his eye like he was coming back from the lifeless man before me.

"You want to tell him you love me." He took the hand I wasn't holding and pressed it to his chest above his heart. "Me." He repeated as he patted his chest. I took my other hand and laid it on top of his on his chest.

"Yes you, you silly wolf. I love you and only wish to think of you, I need to clear the air between he and I to be comfortably yours." I was trying to sound optimistic but his mood stayed pretty vague.

"You want to clear the air." He repeated me again.

"Yes. So that I can be solidly yours." I moved my hand from his chest to his cheek and moved in to kiss his lips softly. He did not react to my kiss just sat there unmoving. I knew it! I shouldn't have said anything especially after he was already upset! Stupid Kagome!

"Ok-" I looked into his eyes and I saw he was back to his normal full of life self. "But-" I knew there would be one of those. "It will be very hard to find him before the mating ritual. Can we do it after if I give you my word we will?" I nodded yes, and he smiled. "I need to be there for it." Him be there? But they always fight when they are even in the close vicinity.

"I don't know." He straightened and looked at me squarely.

"I know you don't trust me to behave in his presence but after the mating ritual things will calm down. You are unmated and therefore my inner wolf says someone else will try to steal you from me. Afterwards I will be able to be calm and collected in the face of unmated men around you but before then I promise nothing."

"So you just want to listen?"

"I need to show him a united force. I need to be by your side for this, it is the final farewell to the life you lived before."

 _Final Farewell_. Why does that sound like something I would hear in a eulogy? Apparently my expression was not a kind one because he gripped my hand.

"I didn't mean it that way! I just meant that it is a new beginning for you." He looked happy and excited but I felt a tide of darkness wash over me.

"A new beginning because the past is gone."

"Yes! Starting new with us." He motioned around the den but I knew he meant the wolves in general.

"I miss my family Kouga." It had slipped before I could catch it and instantly regretted it. His eyes darkened and the joy from his eyes disappeared.

"I know you do." I looked up at him. That was not the response I expected from him. I expected something about the wolves being family. "And I know I can never replace them." I felt my eyes sting with tears and my cheeks dampen as the tears rolled down my face. "But I hope that even though your heart is in half between here and there-" He pointed to himself and then off into the distance meaning back to my time. "I hope that there is always a place for me." I nodded unable to make words.

"My parents were killed long ago." I looked up and him and I felt the tears stop. He was talking about his parents. "I am prince of the demon wolf tribe and I have very few memories of the king and queen." He paused, after a big exhale continued. "They were found dead in their den one morning. Nothing to indicate what happened except for their decapitated heads." I gulped and tried to hold back throwing up at the images that surfaced. "No one ever found out who or what killed them. There was no scent, no tracks or trail, there was nothing. It was assumed an assassination from a higher demon but no lines were ever drawn." He sat there staring at his hands. "I was in a small alcove no more than 15 feet from their den, I didn't hear or see anything. Of course I was only 12 so no one expected me to either." He looked me in the eye again. "I know what it is to miss your parents, I truly do but I also know that there comes a point where you no longer need their guidance. I have had elders guiding me and helping me most of my life and I don't know what I would do without their help sometimes. I also know that it is ultimately my decision as to what happens. They give me ideas and they list the ups and downs but I am expected to deem what is right for my family. My pack is my family now as they have been since I lost my parents."

"I-"

"The pack cannot replace your family but let them help patch the holes that ache when you think of them. That is all I ask." He smiled. "What do you say?" I nodded in agreement and he stood up. "It is night again. We slept all day. I am going to go get a report and food, need anything?"

"Exercise?" He smiled again and offered me a hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet, giving me a moment to wobble he wrapped an arm around my back and grabbed my hip and threw my arm over his shoulders. We made our way unsteadily, Kouga telling me about the battle between the cats and the wolves. He was quite proud of our forces, but it seemed the lynx tribe wasn't really here for a war just to check things out. He was worried, I could read it in his voice. I found that it was remarkable easier to keep pace with him and that my knees didn't try to buckle as often. We made it to the main den easy enough and Kouga sat me down on a log near the dying fire. I noticed Hakkaku and Ginta lazing about near the waterfall had jumped to attention when we neared. Kouga went over to the cooking area and grabbed some jerky for us. I chowed down happily listening to the conversation Kouga was having.

He motioned for Hakkaku and Ginta to come over to him as he sat next to me. They both bowed their respect and waited for orders.

"Relax boys. How did the perimeter sweep go?"

"Great! No lynx in sight!" Hakkaku answered quickly and happily.

"The men returned from the pursuit with no injuries claiming all the cats were dispatched." Ginta added.

"No injuries and the cats taken care of! See I wasn't needed after all!" Kouga chuckled as Hakkaku and Ginta glanced uneasily between themselves.

"Why did you come back early Kouga?" Hakkaku asked cautiously causing Kouga's laughter to cease.

"I needed to confirm the injured made it back safely and that the females were secured. We left the cave undefended and it made me uneasy." His look was serious and he was blatantly ignoring my gaze. "The men handled it fine without me."

"They are hardly men." Ginta's comment was quiet and I thought maybe Kouga was going to ignore it since he didn't respond right away.

"Do you wish to repeat that?" His voice was stern like a parent lecturing a child. Ginta made no move to look up or even note that Kouga spoke. "Ginta." He glanced up to his alpha and immediately dropped his gaze again.

"I meant nothing by it." He was trying to brush is off as nothing but it had apparently offended Kouga, he wasn't going to let this stand.

"Why would you make a remark you do not mean Ginta? I think you are lying to me and think I made a poor choice. Is this the case Ginta?" Silence filled the cavern as Kouga sat there staring at Ginta, while Hakkaku tried to scoot away from him. Ginta made no noise, no movement just sat there with his head bowed. "Do you wish to challenge my decision Ginta?" Kouga's voice had a deathly calm to it and it made my spine tingle.

"No lord Kouga. I do not." Ginta's voice was hesitant and quiet.

"You do not dispute my decision to return to the den while I dispatched men to deal with a problem?"

"No, my lord it was a good decision to remove the cats from our territory." His voice shook slightly and it only then occurred to me that he was afraid. He was afraid of Kouga right now. Kouga was set in his alpha voice and there was no arguing with him. As much as I wanted to say something my mouth would not move. Possibly because I had been on the receiving end of that quiet rage not that long ago and I know I don't want it on me again. I shivered. Kouga turned to me and I saw a flash of worry cross his eyes.

"Are you alright?" His voice held none of the ire it had previously held toward Ginta and for that I was thankful. I nodded my head and he draped his arm over my shoulders. "Why did you shiver?" I glanced up and both Hakkaku and Ginta were gone, snuck away in the moment of distraction. I mentally exhaled, at least they were spared for the night.

"Cold is all I suppose." It wasn't a lie. The fire was dying and the breeze from the waterfall was very chilly, fall was quickly upon us. "I was going to ask for a bath but I don't think I want to get in the water when it is that cold out there."

"I have to agree. Maybe warm some over the fire and clean yourself off?" I nodded, a spongebath would work too! He stood up and was moving to grab my hand to help me up when my tight lip opened.

"You scare me sometimes." He stopped moving and sat there stark still.

"I scare you?" He knelt down in front of me on his knees. He was looking into my eyes, searching for something. "When?" I glanced over to where Ginta had been sitting and I heard him do a "ah." of understanding.

"I have to be firm Kagome. I have to be a leader for my pack."

"I know, it's just that you sound so-" I thought about the word I wanted to use and the only word that made sense came out. "mean."

"I sound mean?" he chuckled. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes." My answer was short and it cut off his laughter quickly.

"I don't mean to be mean to you or sound mean but I must be authoritative." I nodded. I guess I understand that but still it left me trembling to see him so uncaring about his men for a simple comment.

"All he said was what everyone was thinking." He leaned back away from me slightly and I mentally cursed myself for saying it.

"You think I made a poor choice in leaving them out there to finish the work and returning here?"

"You should have finished it out with them." I was trying not to sound mean so as not to incur his wrath about my disobedience.

"You don't understand." He leaned back to me and placed a hand on my cheek. He has his head down and eyes closed almost like he is holding on to me for balance and strength. "I needed to be here. I couldn't keep going not knowing if you were ok." I stiffened but he continued. "We caught the scent of the scouting party right before we encountered their main force. We didn't have time to come back, we fought them off and pursued when they fled. We went so far but I had a feeling a pain in my chest that I couldn't shake about the scouting party. I knew something would happen so I returned the mated men to attend to their women and took the younger men with me to pursue. I couldn't continue though, I felt my heart being pulled away a great pain in my chest that kept getting worse." He took his other hand and placed it on his chest. "I was so afraid when I encountered Marik outside on guard. He informed me of all that happened and I made myself calm down because I now knew you were safe but I couldn't. I had to touch you I had to _know."_ He finally opened his eyes and I saw the pain he must have felt reflected there. "I felt as if my heart would stop if I did not return to you."

My heart swelled and I leaned into wrap me arms around him in a tight hug. He returned my embrace after a moment but said nothing.

"You must stop worrying so much." I tried to be carefree about it but I myself heard the confidence in it slip. "I can take care of myself, even like this I can. Please Kouga you must place a little more faith in me." He shook his head against my shoulder.

"I know I should but I also feel that I should always be here to protect you." He looked up to me. "It is my duty as your mate."

"You constantly tell my that the tribe can be my family. A family protects one another. The women rallied with me to protect our home just as the men did for the offensive with you. You have to let me be your mate, your co-leader if you want me to feel like I am." He smiled brightly.

"You are amazing." he leaned in and quickly kissed my mouth. When he pulled back he started to smile again but a yawn overtook him. He stood and scooped me up into his arms eliciting a squeal from me. "Back to bed." We went back to our den and snuggled together on the bed. Being this close and this comfortable with any man much less Kouga a year ago would have made me blush madly. But after all that had happened I found myself completely content in his arms.

"Do you want me to get you a ring?" He seemed hesitant in questioning me. "You said it was traditional in your time." I thought about it a moment but honestly I didn't think I wanted a ring. If Kouga got me a ring it wouldn't be for any other reason than he thought I would want it for sentimental reasons.

"No, I don't."

"Why not?" He was curious but I could also hear the tiredness in his voice.

"I would rather you get me something that you think I would like and that means something to you. Instead of you getting me something that has no real hold here for you." He yawned again.

"Ok-something I like that you like that means something-" He threw he free arm over his eyes. "mmm-kay." His final ok drown off into his slight snores of sleep. I buried my head in his chest and fell right to sleep alongside him.

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Already working on the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and follows I appreciate it so much! I look forward to hearing from y'all! I hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Kouga and I awoke and went about our day as per the normal. The only difference between his behavior now and the past week seemed to be that he was more determined to check in on me every few hours. His peeking his head around the curtain every 2 hours or so seemed to make Ari very uncomfortable and I ended up asking him to stop. He was reluctant to take my request but did when I gave him a stern look. Once Ari relaxed we were actually able to talk.

"Seems he was really worried about you." She noted while stirring a pot of stew over the fire. I was up and sitting in my chair near her. My legs finally felt as if they could support my weight longer than a few seconds but I was easily winded.

"Yes I suppose he was." I barely moved my eyes from the fire she was standing near.

"Most men would have punished you for being disobedient." She still didn't look at me.

"Disobedient? I helped protect our home. If we hadn't rallied then we would have been slaughtered while we slept."

"Wolves have a sense about these things. It is very hard to sneak up us, so really you were the only one in danger." She stated more than anything with no emotion behind her tone.

"What are you getting at Ari?" Her last comment made me mad. How dare she assume that I would let myself be put in danger.

"Nothing bad, just noting that Kouga will have to be on his guard all the time with you."

"Do you not think I can help him?"

"Not the way a wolf could." Her tone was cold. Something about Ari was off, this doesn't sound like her at all and I don't like it.

"Ari is something bothering you?" She finally stopped stirring and looked at me. She has tears in her eyes as she looked at me. The distance between us seemed like miles as she walked over to me.

"I was so worried about you!" She wrapped her arms around me and shook slightly with a sob. "A human has never stood up for our tribe before and I heard all the other women talking about how they were unsure of you when they went to the armory. I was so afraid they wouldn't accept you after everything!" I put my hand on her shoulder to back her off of me a little.

"Ari, you needn't worry about me-"

"But they were right in some ways! If you had been a wolf it was expected for you to fight by Kouga's side but being a human they all expected you to cower in the den! You stepped up and defended the tribe as any she-wolf would have, and you did it while still injured yourself! You showed them!" She wiped her tears and smiled to me. "I am so glad you are ok, and I am so glad the women protected you as they would their alpha. I thought-"

"Are you saying you thought they would leave me to my task alone?" She nodded.

"I thought the worst of the women and I feel horrible for it."

"They did an admirable job."

"You did amazing or so I heard." She smiled sheepishly. "They said you killed 3 by yourself." I hung my head a little.

"Yeah I wasn't much help."

"Whatever you may think, it never would have happened without your help and for that the entire pack is grateful." She stopped then and raised her nose to the air sniffing.

"Ari?" She stood and made her way to the curtain before sliding her torso out and sniffing.

"I will be right back Kagome. Stay here." She didn't wait for a response just slid out of the curtain and was gone.

What was that? Ari smelled something that was worth checking out. What could have set her on edge like that? Curiosity filled me and before I realized what I was doing I was standing and limping my way over to the curtain. I made it there and made a few inquisitive sniffs. I smelled nothing other than the dank cave air. I slid around the curtain and gripped the wall while I tried to catch my breath. It seemed my legs didn't have a problem moving now but the inactivity had effected my stamina. I stood there braced against the wall breathing deeply when I heard it. A howl, it was loud and echoed off the walls. I found myself covering my ears from the deafening sound. Once I didn't hear it anymore I removed my hands and started walking again. I made it to where the tunnel opened up to the main den and stopped there. I looked around while no one had noticed me yet. The elders were gathered around the fire pit, the women all cowered near the kitchen area and the rest of the men scattered along the walls trying their best to keep distance from the waterfall. I looked over to the waterfall and there I saw the largest man I think I have ever seen. I have seen tall demons as tall as sky scrapers but this was clearly a man. He was easily 3 feet taller than Kouga, if not more, and looked to be nothing but muscle. He didn't wear the armor over his chest as the other wolves did he just had the pelt around his hips and even that seemed a little small and stretched thin. His chest covered in scars and barely closed wounds, some were incredibly recent since they weren't healed over completely. There isn't an inch of visible skin that isn't covered in some kind of mark. His face had a long scar across the right side over his eye, it made the flesh around his eye twitch and contort oddly when he blinked but the part that freaked me out was his grin. He looked over the inhabitants of the den with a sort of hunger like in a split second he would pounce and devour us. It sent a chill down my spine.

I tore my eyes from him to see the men he was standing with there were 10 of them and they all seemed just as menacing. They were scarred over but wore the traditional armor, and none of them had an expression on their faces. Their leaders face was startling because of his hungry eyes, but they were eerie because of the blankness about them. They seemed almost to be empty like there was no life in them.

I looked around anxiously for Kouga and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach when I did not see him. The elder known as Hiku stood to the invader.

"Brothers, we were not expecting your arrival for a few days. I hope your travel was-" He looked them up and down noting the unclosed wounds. "-safe." The large man took a step forward and all of my wolves flinched backwards. How could this one man have that much influence over a tribe that wasn't his? How had his aura wiped away the brave and strong wolves I know and made them such cowards?

"It was indeed." His voice was low and I felt a cold chill slide up my spine and shivered. "Most of the demons left can't hold a candle to a party of wolves." he motioned to his men who still stood unmoving. His eyes slid over the room full of wolves with a menacing look until he came to me standing in the doorway in full view. His gaze stopped at me and eyed me up and down. I felt like hiding to get his greedy eyes off of me but knew better than to show fear to him. His eyes flashed red for a split second before moving back over to the women huddled near the kitchen. He smiled and I felt the room intake a breath.

"Ladies-" The women all looked up at him in unison, I did not notice Ari among them. "My men are hungry make them something to eat." They all nodded together and separated into groups making them a meal. How odd. These women never seemed to work that well together they are all so different that working in unison is nearly impossible. But here they were working in perfect teams no one arguing on what to make or who was using what utensil first, it was eerie. I glanced back to the man and his gaze was set on me. He didn't move or say anything just sat there staring at me.

"If I may ask Rajiru-" Hiku stepped forward. He seemed to be the only one not afraid of him. "Why have you come so early? Lord Kouga wasn't expecting you for a few days yet and the sleeping arrangements have not been completely set yet." The large man turned to him.

"I do not need sleeping arrangements, we will be under the stars as wolves should be." Rajiru-that was his name. He looked around to the wolves again with no real emotion on his face before he suddenly laughed. It startled everyone and there was a jump that went through the crowd at it. No one laughed with him instead everyone just stared on at this strange beast. "I have not visited the southern tribes in so long I thought I should come early." He stopped his laughter abruptly and looked straight at Hiku. "Is that a problem?" I couldn't help but detect the menace in his tone and felt myself shrink back slightly. Hiku cleared his throat.

"While it is nice of you to visit you should have informed us of your earlier arrival before barging into our den." Hiku was trying to sound firm and I detected no fault in his stance. Rajiru only smirked as he stepped forward. The wolves flinched back, he was nearly within arms reach of Hiku and for some reason it was setting me on edge.

"Am I not welcome here old man?" The little bit of amusement that was hinted at in his voice was now gone and he sounded irritated. "Do I not have the right to set foot here?" He spun in a circle motioning all around him. I couldn't help but notice that his spin put him another step toward Hiku and I felt my breath hitch. Rajiru leaned in toward Hiku and whispered something I couldn't hear. The crowd of wolves all seemed to lean forward in an attempt to hear it and apparently all failed by the displeased grumble through the group.

I saw Hiku tense all over before mumbling something that I couldn't hear. Rajiru reached forward with one of his tree trucks for arms and grabbed the top of Hiku's head. A gasp went through the crowd but no one moved. Hiku didn't move and I guess Rajiru took that as an insult because he tightened his grip and lifted him off the ground. Hiku didn't move, his feet dangling nearly 2 feet off the ground but no one moved. Rajiru pulled him a little closer before throwing him backwards and into the cave wall. The wolves stared on but no one moved. Rajiru took a step forward as Hiku rolled himself over in an attempt to stand. I couldn't take this anymore!

I darted forward in front of Rajiru and stood there with my arms extended in an attempt to block him from Hiku. His gaze landed on me and he smirked. His smirk made his face contort in horrifying ways and I felt myself flinch back from the sight. Rajiru placed a hand on his hip and leaned down to me to where his face was mere inches from mine.

"Now who are you?" His breath stunk of dead animal and I gagged at the scent. I brought my hand to my nose in an attempt to keep myself steady.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome." I kept trying to look at anything but his face but since it was directly in front of me I was failing miserably. A smile twisted his features and I noticed his fangs, they were much larger than Kouga's and seemed much more dangerous from the gleam off of them.

"Kagome." He said the word like he was tasting how it felt on his tongue and I didn't like it. The overwhelming smell of his breath was so powerful I felt like I could taste it. I tried to take a step back but he quickly reached forward and grabbed my forearms. "Where do you think you are going?" I tried to wiggle my arms free but his huge hands kept me in place.

"Release me." My voice wavered and I saw that horrible smirk again.

"A woman. A woman is the only one of you mutts that has the-" Whatever he was trying to say went unfinished as his face suddenly met a fist. He released me instantly and I stumbled over, Ari was there and gripped my arms dragging me back. I took the moment to see what had happened and saw Marik standing there with Tajik right beside him. Marik's fist was still clenched, so he was clearly the one who had struck Rajiru.

Rajiru regained his footing from stumbling and stood to his full height. I felt more than saw the room flinch, Ari kept pulling me backwards away from the center of the room. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene in front of me, Rajiru glaring daggers at Marik and Marik staring at him with as much menace as I had ever seen him have. Rajiru took a step forward expecting the men to back off but neither wavered. He stood there in a glaring match with the two men, none of them moved. The air was thick with tension. Suddenly Rajiru leapt forward and tackled Marik tumbling over and over it was impossible to see who was winning. Tajik jumped into the fray and in a few moments all three of them leapt apart. Rajiru's hands were open and claws extended and they were dripping blood. The sight made me light headed, and I saw my vision blurr everywhere except for on the 3 men. Marik was bent in half with his hands on his knees bracing himself, that was where I noticed the blood dripping from his chest. Tajik moved to stand in front of him, he seemed mostly unhurt from his momentary scuffle. Tajik puffed out his chest and took a step forward when a booming voice echoed through the cave.

"WHOA!" Rajiru's men near the waterfall parted and Kouga marched in with Hakkaku and Ginta on his heels. Rajiru stood up straight wiping off the blood on his pelt, Tajik didn't move continuing to stare him down, and then I saw Marik collapse. The blood pooling under his feet. Ari who was sitting right behind me jumped up and darted to his side cradling his head on her lap.

Kouga marched right over to Rajiru.

"Is this how you start all your visits Rajiru? You won't be receiving very many warm welcomes if that is the case." He was angry and I could sense it in his aura and in his tone. He stood up to Rajiru defiantly, trying to stand tall but coming short on his opponent. Rajiru did the most confusing thing yet: he bowed. He bowed deeply before Kouga.

"My prince." His kindness did not effect Kouga's mood.

"Leave Rajiru. You may return for the ceremony but not before." His tone was cold, but even though it was I felt a warmth spread through me.

"But-my prince I simply-"

"My order is to leave Rajiru and take your men with you." He nodded his head toward the waterfall where his men still stood unmoving. Rajiru stood, raised his chin high and walked out of the cave.

I quickly stood and ran over to Marik examining his wound. It was deep and gushing blood, Marik was having a very hard time breathing and with every breath more blood escaped.

"I need my med kit." I saw movement out of the corner of my eye as someone ran off to fetch it. Ari sat there chanting his name and holding his hand, tears rolling down her face. Someone tapped my shoulder and handed me a cloth it was barely enough to cover the wound. I pressed firmly trying to stop the bleeding the yellowed cloth quickly becoming red. Unlike normally when there is an injury no one was crowding us and for that I was thankful.

My bag plopped down next to me and I quickly dug through looking for the needle and thread for stitching. I found the needle and threaded it quickly, I grabbed the antiseptic and removed the rag there were little fibers in the wound from the cloth and I couldn't help the irritated grumble that escaped me. A bucket of water and a clean cloth was placed next to me and I saw Jiki settling in on the other side of Marik's chest. Jiki had a bowl of water and a cloth of her own and started cleaning her side.

The gash was all the way across his chest just above his armor there were smaller ones on the side of it but his demon healing was already working on closing them. I took the rag and started to clean it out, I slowly dabbed and wiped away all of the dirt and cloth bits. Blood continued to pool and run down the edges of the wound, I needed to work fast. I heard Ari sob and saw Marik's hand come up to her face knocking Jiki off balance.

"No tears for me my flower." He stroked her cheek and I felt myself overcome with love for these two and tried not to watch as I kept going with my cleaning.

"Marik." She brought her hand up and cradled his. "You foolish wolf-we need you here. You can't go running off challenging alpha's."

"Alpha's?" My voice brought them out of their own little world and I felt Marik flinch at our cleaning. "He is an alpha?" Ari nodded.

"Of the northern tribe." Marik nodded in agreement.

He was an alpha like Kouga? He must use fear as a way to control his pack. Kouga's pack all respects one another and therefore their loyalty is from respect. The fear I saw in the wolves was terrifying, and I hope I never have to see it again.

"We need to get him to the infirmary Kagome." Jiki's voice was weak and I could tell being on the floor along with the day's events was wearing on her.

"Yes of course."

"Marik!" Ari shrieked as Marik passed out.

"Quickly now Jiki." We stood and motioned for help from some of the men. It took 4 men but Marik was carried off to the infirmary. I grabbed my things and hurried after him, Jiki went to change out the water.

Once we were in the infirmary and had Marik placed on a makeshift bed I sprayed the wound with antiseptic and went to work sewing him back up. Placing a bandage around his chest would have to wait until he could sit up since I knew there was no way I could roll him alone. I saw him flinch and jump on occasion but he remained mostly unconscious. Once I was finished I went to stand to allow Ari to sit with him. I took a moment to gain my footing and took a step, my knee buckled and I hit the floor hard.

"Ow!" I yelled out as I hit the floor.

"Well that was a sickening sound." Jiki wiggled around the curtain into the infirmary with a smile. "Are you alright?"

"Better than he is." I tried to sound light but failed. I repositioned to stand and saw the blood rolling down my leg. Great. Jiki moved to help me and I graciously accepted her hand. Once I was standing I took a seat again.

"He will need it wrapped up once he is awake but it is stitched and should heal over nicely." She croutched down with a damp cloth and dabbed at my knee. I took a sharp intake of breath but bit my lip to avoid noise.

"So how do you feel?" She wasn't really looking at me just dabbing idly.

"It doesn't really hurt. Should be fine once it scabs over." I smiled at her as she looked up and gave me a confused look.

"I mean, to know that you will be married and mated in 3 days."

"Oh that-" She stopped dabbing.

"Are you not happy?" She frowned as she said it and I felt bad for making her think I was anything but happy.

"Yes I am happy. I guess I am just nervous is all."

"Nervous? Why would you be nervous?" She stood up and pulled a seat over near for her to sit down on. Once she had it placed she sat down gracefully.

"I- I have never done anything like- that before." My voice came out as barely above a whisper.

"Most honorable women haven't until their wedding night." She chuckled at me. "Do you think he will be a bad lover?"

I blushed bright red and looked away from her hurriedly. We heard a groan from the cot containing Marik and both turned to see him up on his elbows.

"Marik, you should be resting." I stood and walked over to his cot to help him lay back down but he brushed my hand away.

"Ari was nervous." He looked me square in the eye and I felt my knee buckle again. I grabbed the cot and sat on the edge. "A woman's first time is special, more so than a man's. Tell Kouga you are nervous. Talk to him and let him know how you feel, if there is one person in this world you should feel safe and secure pouring your heart out to it should be your mate." His elbows gave out under him and he fell back onto the cot breathing heavy. I tapped his shoulder gently.

"I will fetch Ari." He smiled slightly as I stood up to leave. Once I got to the curtain I turned back to him. "Thank you Marik." He nodded but showed no other signs of having heard me.

I made my way out to the main den as quickly as I trusted myself to and found Ari crying on a log. I made my way to her and as soon as I told her he was awake she took off down the corridor. I stood there smiling after her when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"I was wondering where you made it off to." It was Kouga's voice, so low and slightly gravely, I felt a tingle in my belly. I turned to face him and saw him smiling at me.

"I was help-"

"But I figured you were off helping an injured wolf." I smiled at him.

"Of course I was. He wouldn't have gotten hurt if it hadn't been for me." I hung my head a little.

"Well then I will have to reward him somehow." I looked back to him as he took my hand in his. "Protecting you is an honorable deed." I blushed slightly.

"Kouga-"

"Kouga!" I looked around Kouga's shoulder and saw Ginta running for him, he turned to face him.

"What is it Ginta?"

"Rajiru is requesting an audience." I felt him stiffen. "At your earliest convenience." Ginta bowed before running back out of the cave.

"Kouga is everything ok?" I tried to sound reassuring but I am sure it failed. Rajiru's name sent an uneasy feeling all throughout me that I couldn't seem to quash. He turned back around and near instantly had his arms around me, I returned his embrace and we stood there lost in each other for a few moments.

"Please stay close to the cave don't leave without an escort." His voice seemed off. He was trying to be reassuring but he couldn't manage it either in the face of that horrible man.

"Kouga please be careful." He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, his gaze was soft and I felt nothing but love eminating from him.

"You needn't worry for me Kagome. He took a hand and brushed a stray hair aside. "But if I think you are in danger I won't be able to focus. So please?" He was pleading with me.

"I am going to take a bath but otherwise I will stay inside."

"Where?"

"The waterfall in the rocks North of the cave." He smiled.

"Perfect. Please try to hurry." He leaned in as if to kiss me but pulled back before contact, almost as if he suddenly realized we are in a room filled with wolves staring at us. We separated and he went to leave.

"I shall return, make sure there is plenty of food stocked, we don't know if any of our other brothers will be arriving early as well." He smiled at the murmur through the cave before he turned and ran out of the cave.

Please be careful Kouga.

A/N: Next chapter is being proof read so it will be up soon! So sorry for the late updates :( I love hearing from you all please keep the reviews coming! I truly appreciate all the follows and favorites it is giving me the encouragement and motivation to keep up with it :D Love you guys! Until next time, Stay tuned for more! :D


	17. Chapter 17

A?N: OMG i am so sorry for the long update! This chapter is a bit darker so please forgive me- that being said I have much brighter things planned for the next few chapters. Once again thankyou so much for the reviews and follows I appreciate it so much! I love hearing from you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please be patient with me for the next chapter I have started writing it but it isn't ready yet. You guys are awesome!

I hurried down the tunnels as fast as I my knee allowed to make it to mine and Kouga's den. Once inside I grabbed my basket of things for a shower, a clean kimono and hurried outside.

The wolves all seemed to be in their own little world's as no one seemed to notice my walking through or my depart. I made it out of the waterfall and headed toward the hidden waterfall, once I slid through the opening I glanced around to make sure it was clear and slid off my kimono. I slid into the water and shivered, with the nights getting colder it was chilling all of the water sources a lot faster than I had hoped.

I dunked under the water and began to bathe making sure to scrub my arms where that foul man had grabbed me. My skin crawled at the memory of his hands on me and his breath in my face.

I pushed away the memory as well as I could and tried to idly think of my upcoming wedding. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of the future I would have with Kouga. I imagined us ruling over the tribe fair and just unlike some other alphas.

There is was again, that memory. Rajiru, his name sent a wave of nausea running over me as I grabbed the side wall to brace myself. My heart started pounding, the sound of blood rushing filling my ears, I needed to get out before I ended up actually getting sick. I turned around and went to pull myself up on the edge, the rock was slick and I slid back down. Damn. I reached over and grabbed again this time though someone grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the water. I was dangling over the water my arm above me, my shoulder aching from being held up with only one arm. I looked up to see who my hero was and my blood froze.

There standing with one arm in the air holding me above the water was Rajiru. It seemed the most natural thing in the world for him to be holding me up and seemed to not exert any muscles doing so. He said nothing just eyed me up and down, my body completely nude before him. I moved my unoccupied arm to try and cover my chest but his other arm short forward and grabbed it. He spun around and placed my back against the stone walls, moving both of my hands into one of his he kept eyeing me. I turned my head away not wanting to see the look in his eye, the greedy look filled with want that sickened me. He placed his free hand on my neck and caressed my shoulder, my skin crawled where he touched it and I felt the nausea set in again.

My head spun, he gently touched my shoulder over to my neck with just his fingertips. The cold air was setting into my burning body as felt goosebumps set on my chest and arms. He moved the hand down my sternum to between my breasts and stroked the skin there for a moment. I suppressed a gasp, not wanting to show any reaction to his touch and maybe he would leave me alone.

I felt that tingle in my belly again that I only got when I was with Kouga, but why? I don't like this man! I don't want this man touching me! He leaned forward and inhaled deeply from my neck.

"Kouga hasn't claimed you at all." His voice was quiet and I felt the urge to vomit becoming more and more prominent. "I don't like unmated women, they are too clingy."

He moved his hand over and grabbed my breast firmly enough that I gasped at his touch. His hands were calloused and his skin felt like sandpaper on my sensitive flesh. He started to knead my breast as the tingle in my belly grew in intensity.

Quit it! Stop reacting to this man!

He chuckled and that was when I had had it! I moved my legs over slightly and unclenched them. I quickly moved my right knee to attempt to knee him in the groin but the moment I unlatched my legs from one another he pushed himself between them. He moved his head off of my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

"Do you want a real man that badly?" He had a smirk twisting his face and I had to look away from the horrible sight.

"Put me down and leave me alone!" I tried to sound forceful but instead I sounded weak like a little girl. He chuckled.

"Your bathing place is very secluded. I bet no one would be able to hear you scream." I whimpered and he kept groping my breast firmly. "Shhhh, if you are a good girl I will make it quick."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" My voice shook. He removed his hand from my breast and lightly gripped my chin to make me look at him. I dared not open my eyes and see the face of this horrible man instead I clenched them tightly closed.

"You are beautiful. The most beautiful woman I have seen in a long time anyway." He ground his hips into mine and I felt his length hard and strong under his fur. Oh god no.

I started to kick out and squirm but only succeeded in grinding myself against him.

"Stop!" I shrieked, as I tried desperately to free my hands. I felt the futility of it and sagged, pinned between the wall and him.

He lowered his hand to my stomach and started gently caressing the skin there making me shiver all over.

"Your mind says no but your body wants it."

His voice was deeper than earlier, he lowered his hand and was now tracing his hand over my hips. I jerked at the sensation, having never been touched there it was completely foreign. I felt the wetness between my thighs in my most private of areas and groaned. Damn him. Damn him for making this happen!

No. No I wasn't going to let this happen! I had to get help someone would come! I took the moment while he was enjoying the feel of my hips to gather a breath and scream as loud as I could.

He jerked his hand up and clamped over my mouth. His eyes wide with something I hadn't seen in him and I wasn't sure I wanted to see it ever again. He leaned down and hissed in my ear.

"Do that again and I will shove something in there you won't like." I stopped squirming and stood there motionless. What did he mean something I wouldn't like? He moved his hand cautiously and sat there to see if I would scream again. Upon seeing that I wasn't going to risk it he smirked, I turned my head away and closed my eyes.

"Don't pretend you don't want this." His hand started trailing down my side, stopping momentarily to grab my breast. He was awaiting a reaction, I could sense it in his tense stance. When I didn't move or make a sound he kept lowering his hand until he got to my hip.

He grabbed my hip and pulled it toward him while thrusting a knee under me. I am now completely straddle him against the wall. My intimate areas meant only to be seen and used by my husband completely open and exposed to his covered penis. All it would take in this position is a thrust and he could be in me. Gulp.

I lowered my head, this was it he was going to ruin me. He moved his hand off my hip and grabbed at his fur, I tensed. He pulled his fur back and there it was the thing I was fearing the most from him at this moment.

His penis fully erect pointed straight for me. Long and hard the tip glistening with the fluid, like I had coaxed out of Kouga. Kouga.

I am so sorry Kouga. I didn't know this would happen, I didn't know he would be here! Please forgive me!

His hand went to his length, I saw that even with his massive hands the tip still stuck out the end of his grip. Oh god, he was going to put that in me. Oh god. My heart started pounding, the blood in my ears deafening I tried to flinch away as he started to pump himself. He seemed lost in it as if he was really enjoying himself. He pumped as he stared at my chest. My breasts bouncing slightly as I realized I was nearly panting I was breathing so heavy.

Suddenly he stopped pumping as I saw more of the fluid from the bulbous tip drip to the ground between us. He looked up at me but I still had my head lowered, albeit eyes open.

"How rude to forget the lady." He lowered his hand to the black curls above my womanhood. He lowered his hand and ran a finger along the lips outside my entrance. I gasped at the sensation and arched my back toward him, Damn it!

I can't react like that! I can't make him think I want this!

He ran his finger between my folds lightly getting his fingers wet. Up towards the front he stopped his fingers and rubbed in a circle vigorously and it took a moment but all the sudden there was a pleasure that rocked up my spine. I gasped loudly and moaned. He leaned forward and nibbled lightly on my shoulder. My skin crawled at the contact of him on my shoulder, I wanted him to move it desperately. His finger continuing around the spot that nearly made me want to scream I bit my lip to suppress another gasp. I tasted copper. Blood.

I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood.

"Please-" I whimpered out around my teeth clenched on my lip.

"Begging for it?" His voice very deep, it vibrated off my shoulder and it made me tingle all over.

"-Stop" I finished my statement and he pulled back to look at me.

"You want me to stop?" He sounded honestly perplexed.

"Yes. Stop." I tried to sound firm, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't bare to look at him so I kept my head down.

"You think you can command me to do as you please?" He moved his hand off of my tender nerves and toward my entrance, the wettest place.

He quickly thrust a finger inside. I threw my head back and yelped in surprise. He quickly captured my mouth with his and thrust his tongue inside. I tried to scream against him but he wrestled my tongue down and bit it. I tasted more copper, copper and something else I couldn't place. It was disgusting. Then it occurred to me, he smelled like dead animal earlier. I felt sick again.

While his tongue wrestled mine into submission, his finger started pumping violently in and out making a sickening wet sloshing sound. He groaned as his tongue won a battle against mine. He kept thrusting his finger into me and I felt that tingle in my belly.

Unlike the tingle I felt with Kouga this tingle hurt it felt like I was being scorched from the inside. He grunted as he started thrusting his hips near mine, I could feel it getting wet between my folds.

No. Oh god no. Please-

"Kagome!" Someone called my name, it was male and distant but someone was looking for me! Thank god!

He tensed all over and removed his hand instantly. I heard a final wet sound as he removed his hand and released my mouth. He placed my feet on the ground and released my hands and stared at me for a moment. He was contemplating. I could see the gears turning in his mind, He was weighing something out in his mind. He smirked before turning and pouncing to the top of the rock wall, and disappearing.

I fell to my knees and sobbed. I cried like I hadn't since I was a child I was lost in my emotions. I didn't even hear the footsteps approaching me. I saw someone's feet before they crouched before me.

"Kagome?" It was Kouga. Fear etched all across his features. He touched my shoulder, I flinched away. He looked at me like I was some kind of injured animal. "Kagome what happened?"

He reached for my basket and pulled out my clean kimono and draped it over me.

"Kagome please-" I shook my head violently no and threw myself forward into his chest. He sat there a moment before wrapping his arms around me. "Kagome?"

He adjusted himself to where he was sitting against the rock wall, with me on his lap. I sat there sobbing into his chest.

I sobbed for my inability to defend myself, for my inability to stop him from touching me, for me being so weak, for my body's betrayal at his touch. I growled in frustration. Kouga sat there gently stroking my bare back with his palm, chanting soothing words me in an attempt to calm me. I tried, I tried desperately to stop the tears from falling but I couldn't. I resigned myself to crying until I ran out of tears.

Kouga never wavered from his position. He sat there all evening until the moon was high in the sky, rubbing my back and whispering comforts in my ear. I lost myself in his embrace trying to forget the earlier activies.

A/N: Please forgive me if I have offended any of you with this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

When I finally seemed to be out of tears, I buried my face in his shoulder.

"You will be so upset with me." He stopped rubbing my back.

"What for?" His voice was soft but cautious.

"Rajiru." I spit his name out of my mouth like a bad taste and still felt like that wasn't enough.

"What about him?" He had tensed, I felt it but he was trying to hide it.

"He was here." He tensed again and didn't try to hide it. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back a little so he could see my face.

"What happened?" His eyes were dark and I felt anger in his tone and aura.

"Can't you smell it?" I am sure it was just my guilty conscience but I could smell it. I could smell him, Rajiru. His scent permeated me and this place.

"The water mist obscures scents in here. What happened?" His voice was firm and steady.

"He-he-he tried to-to-" I couldn't form the words. How could I? How could I tell Kouga the man I love that I- that my body was open and available for another man just hours ago?

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not really-"

"Kagome you have to tell me. What happened?"

"He tried to mate me." He froze. I saw all the light go out of his eyes, his eyes almost changing color to a gray and his breathing lowered to barely there.

"Kouga?" I tried to move my hand to his face but he held them tight. "Kouga please-please I am so sorry." I saw a flicker of light in the back of his eye.

"Sorry?" His voice was dry and barely there. "What did you do?"

"I tried to stop him-" The flash of light was returning to his eyes. The blue I loved flashed brilliantly. "I tried-"

He placed a finger over my lips and I felt myself take a breath in an attempt to steady myself but it came up shaky.

"Kagome he is 3 times your size." He hung his head a little. "I should have sent someone with you."

"Kouga this isn't your fault." He looked utterly defeated and I felt my heart break for him. Why didn't I fight harder to keep Kouga from feeling this way!

"What exactly did he do?" He was trying to look at me but I could tell he was afraid to. "Did he-" He took a breath. "Did he take you? Did he claim you?"

"He said he didn't like unmated women." I whispered. "He touched me-but he didn't enter me with his-his-" Kouga pushed himself forward and claimed my mouth in a deep and heated kiss.

I felt a fire burn within me, that I welcomed. This fire this warmth was what I wanted, this pleasing feeling of Kouga on me. I returned the kiss and went to wrap my arms around his neck when he pulled back.

"You taste like him." He spat to the side and I felt myself become ashamed of myself again.

"Kouga I need to wash him off of me." He looked over to me and smiled.

"That is a good idea." He stood and offered a hand to help me stand but I took it and pulled him down onto me.

He gasped.

"Bathe with me." He groaned.

"I don't know-"

"If I bathe with you I will smell like you and that will be a damper on his attempts." I smiled at him but his eyes showed apprehension. "Or am I wrong?"

"Yes- that should work but-" It didn't take him telling me twice. I wrapped my leg around his torso, eliciting a gasp and a groan from him and flipped us into the water.

He shot back up with a yell, I surfaced moments later and was looking into a very angry pair of blue eyes. I smiled sheepishly as I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his hips. He took a gasp of air but held completely still. We stood there for a few moments just enjoying in the feel of one another. I steeled myself for what I wanted. I want Kouga, I want Kouga to touch me and make me forget all about that horrible man. I need Kouga for this. I took a deep breath and kissed his shoulder lightly where my head was rested.

"Can't bathe properly with this on." I moved my hands over the clasps of his armor and was satisfied when it sagged with no support I grabbed it off his shoulders and placed it on the rock ledge. I turned back around to him as he was eyeing me curiously. I pulled my soaking wet kimono off of myself and placed it on the rocks. Kouga's eyes instantly darted to the water pouring over the cliff to avoid looking at my bare body. I moved up and grabbed the fur wrapped around his waist. I knew how it attached and where so I found the hook and undid it. There in the rippling water stood Kouga completely nude and a little shy looking. A light blush stained his cheeks as he cautiously gazed over to me. The water was just deep enough to hide my chest below the surface but the crystal clear water revealed all.

I saw his length seem to grow, and harden. Unlike when I saw Rajiru's length I didn't feel afraid I felt nothing but love and admiration. This man was only made in this condition by me. I smiled as I once again wrapped my arms around him, enjoying wholeheartedly the feeling of our bare skin together. I felt a tingle everywhere we touched and I reveled in it. I ran my hands up his back with my palms flat, he arched his back into me as I moved and groaned deeply.

He finally moved to place a hand on my hip. He ran his thumb over my hip bone and I shivered. I took his free hand and placed it on the back of my neck to where he wrapped his fingers in my hair and pulled it so I was looking at him.

I looked up to him, his eyes were dark the beautiful sky blue was more of a midnight blue. I smiled at him but his expression didn't change. His expression wasn't a bad one instead it made the tingle in my belly grow.

He pulled me forward as he crushed his lips down onto mine. The contact was nearly painful but I welcomed it. I pulled Kouga closer to me as he groaned against my lips.

His erection was thick and hard against my stomach. His hands traveled lower and wrapped around my thighs. He lifted my legs and wrapped them around him. He placed his knees behind mine and braced himself against the rock edge. He had us in nearly a sitting position.

When he broke the kiss we were both panting from lack of air. He rested his forehead on mine.

"Kagome-" He shifted his hips and his thick erection rubbed against my womanhood. I bucked my hips against him and my netherlips parted for him. Having his penis touching me so intimately I felt an immense warmth spread through me, I wanted more. He groaned as he thrust slightly but instead of his penis filling me the way I craved it to his length slid along my slit. I gasped at the friction and arched even furthur into him.

"Oh Kagome-" His face buried into my chest, his breathing coming out in ragged pants. "Kagome-" He thrust his hips again. I felt his rigid length drag along the sensitive place that had me bucking my hips again.

I could feel his shaft all along my womanhood making every muscle quiver and shake in delight, but feeling his mushroomed tip slide out from between my butt cheeks made me moan loudly in pleasure.

"Kouga-" His name fell from my lips and I heard him growl against my breast bone. He raised his hands from my hips to grasp my breasts, I groaned as his rough palms slid over my sensitive nipples. "Ah!" He flicked his thumbs over my nipples and I felt them harden instantly.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck and growled against my wet flesh. The tingle of his growl reverberating through me and I felt the fire within my belly grow.

I ached for his touch to cover my body. I pressed myself against his chest, wrapping my arms around his shoulders where I dug in my nails. I felt him stiffen and stop his rolling hips and I had an instant worry that I had hurt him.

His gruff voice sounded against my shoulder.

"Do that again." He thrust his hips up again and I dug my nails into his shoulders again in an expression of the complete and utter pleasure I was feeling. "Yes-Kagome." He groaned my name against me and I felt a sense of feminine pride well within me.

I am making him feel this way, I am making him moan in pleasure. I roll my hips against him as he thrusts upward and the heated friction makes both of us moan.

I bring my hands around and wrap them in his long hair pulling his mouth into a kiss that he quickly deepens. He starts thrusting his hips wildly as his tongue plunges into my mouth. I feel the familiar fire in my belly continuing to grow, the heat seeming to sizzle throughout my nerve endings as I feel as if it is reaching a boiling point. Kouga continues thrusting chanting my name against my throat as I keep moaning and gasping into the night air.

The fire roars within me as I can't contain the pleasure from this fire Kouga is stoking within me. I feel as if the damn holding back the lava that is seeping into my veins breaks as I scream to the moon.

"KOUGA!" He thrusts one more large long thrust before I feel a heat on my back.

The fire races through me as my vision blurs and I hold onto Kouga for dear life. His palms press against my back and he pulls me to lay my head on his shoulder.

His breathing is ragged and uneven as he strokes my back lovingly.

"I'm sorry." His voice barely a whisper against my shoulder. I try to pull back so I can look at him but he holds me still.

"Why are you sorry?" A sudden fear races through me. He regrets this? I forced him into this? I forced him the way Rajiru tried to force me...How could I do that?

"I have wanted you so bad for so long-" He kissed my shoulder. "I couldn't contain myself when I finally saw you. I let the wolf have it's way and I shouldn't have."

"Kouga? You didn't-"

He finally pushes me back from him and I see his eyes down and his expression is anger.

He was mad? I felt anything but mad after that!

"Kouga you didn't do anything wrong."

His gaze rose to me and I saw the red tinges in his eyes.

"This-" He moved his hand between his body and mine. "This is-was meant for our wedding night the night of our mating."

I tried to touch his shoulder to calm him but he pulled away from me and climbed out of the water. I moved to the edge and tried to get my grip but he quickly lowered a hand and helped me up. As soon as I stood up he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know. I know this wasn't wrong. It won't effect the mating in any way-" He buried his nose in my hair. "The wolf wants more-and wont be properly sated until he gets it." He pulled away as he lifted up my dirty kimono since my clean one is soaked.

He watched me with a hungry expression in his eyes as I tied off my kimono.

"I love you Kagome." He smiled hesitantly as he offered up his hand so we can walk back together. I graciously accepted his offer and we took our time walking back to the cave.

"I love you too Kouga." He smiles as he leans in for a kiss. He quickly pecks my cheek and moves in behind the waterfall of our den.

The cave is quiet as we tiptoe to our den and bed. He pulls me down nearly on top of him with a wicked grin.

"I thought you were mad?" I manage to squeak out before I yawn.

"Not mad. Exercising restraint." He grins.

"Now that we are in private-" He thrusts his hip up and grinds his erection into my hips.

I groan as I bury my head in his chest.

"Kouga-"

He pushes me to over beside him as I curl into the crook of his arm and try to absorb his warmth.

"No more tonight. Have to save something for later I suppose." He chuckles.

"Agreed." I try to suppress a yawn and fail.

"Thank you Kagome. I needed a stress reliever." I giggle sleepily.

"Anytime."

He leans his head into me.

"I will never let him touch you again. This I promise you." His voice is nearly a growl and I recognize the difference between my loving Kouga and the possessive wolf Kouga.

"I know."

My eyes close and the day fades into dream.

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I had computer issues! I have it back and going again and am ready to write. I have answers for all your questions and they will be answered in the next few chapters. Mating ceremony in the next chapter I think! YAY! Love you guys and thank you so much for all the kind words, the faves and follows, and of course for your patience! I hope you stay tuned :)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So sorry about the long wait, with a job change and all kinds of other crazy stuff it has been hard to get it updated but have no fear I have no abandoned you!

The next morning was dark and cold. The fire was low in our den and the bed beside me was cold, Kouga was already up and gone. I pulled the furs over me in an attempt to keep a little warmer but it was futile, the cold felt bone deep.

I fought off shivering as I heard the curtain to our den ruffle. I heard footsteps, hard and heavy on the stone over to the firepit. I heard wood clanking together, someone must be making a fire. Thank goodness for them. I sat up in the bed, keeping the furs close to me. The dark was deep and thick, and I could make nothing out in it. Time to see who my fire bearer was.

"Hello?" My voice was weak and quiet, my throat still raw from last night.

"Morning sleepyhead." The light way he answered left no doubt in my mind, Kouga was making me a fire. "I thought you were going to sleep all day." The wood kept clanking together, but I could make nothing out in the dark of the den.

"What do you mean sleep all day? What time is it?" I tried clearing my throat but it felt as if I had gargled salt water with how dry my mouth was.

"You have missed the mid-day meal." I heard the clanking stop and a metal grinding noise and before I could ask anything else the fire in the hearth blazed. I sighed with the light bathing the den with a warm feeling as I watched Kouga. He stayed knelt beside the fire staring intently into it.

"Kouga?" He shifted his shoulders and looked back at me.

"Yes?"

"What's the matter?" He still hadn't moved from the fire, and I was worried maybe I had overstepped a boundary with last night. "I mean is everything ok?"

"Yes. Everything is fine." He turned back toward the fire a moment as he threw the last log on the fire. He slowly stood while dusting off his hands. "Once I leave I won't be returning for the night." I gasped. "It is customary for the couple to be wed not share a bed until properly mated but we have in some respects done that." He glanced around the room, almost as if he didn't want to face me. "I will be sleeping out with the visiting alphas for a moon celebration tonight. You must stay here in the den. You may have Ari come stay with you if you like for warmth but-" He trailed off and instead of trying to think of what he was going to say I sat and patiently waited for his return to conversation. He sighed deeply. "She must come alone though. Her mate must stay in his den." I nodded and he smiled at me for the first time this morning. "I will not see you until the mating ceremony-as is the custom."

"I won't see you until tomorrow night?" My voice finally returned.

"Yes."

"But it will be so cold and I have gotten so used to being with you of a night-" He held up a hand to silence me.

"Kagome, this is just as hard for me as it is for you. I will miss having you in my arms as we sleep. I will miss the way you hum slightly when you snuggle into me and I will miss your heavenly scent." I blushed. He finally moved over to me and sat beside me. He pulled me against him and I groaned in satisfaction of being held against his muscled chest. "I do not regret last night."

I blushed bright red as I buried my face in his chest. "Good." I barely mumbled it but Kouga sighed.

"There will be other tribes arriving within the next 24 hours and I can't promise I will be in the den all day so please stay here in our room." I moved my head up to where I could look at him. His eyes are closed and he seems to simply be simply enjoying holding me. "I told you some of the other tribes don't have a no human policy and I can't promise they will behave themselves."

He lowered his head into my hair. We sat there contentedly until I heard soft footsteps at the den entrance.

"Kagome?" Kouga's head shot up and I saw him glare at the curtain in the doorway.

"Sorry, Kouga. I did not mean to offend." Ari's voice was very light and sounded generally startled. It was almost like she could sense his glare-weird.

"Enter." His words were hard, and as she entered with her back to us to avoid brushing her armload of food against the curtain. The first thing I smelled was the scent of smoked meat and my stomach grumbled loudly. Ari kept her head down as she started setting bowls of different foods aside and preparing me a plate. After a few moments I felt Kouga's arms release me from his hold. For some reason he was gripping me really tight but I was so hungry I didn't notice until he released me.

"There is an alpha requesting audience, my lord." Ari said the words very quietly and did not make eye contact. Kouga gently brushed his lips over my forehead and moved me so he could stand.

"Eat, I will be back." His words were short but I heard no anger in them. He stood and left stiffly.

Once the curtain had fallen back in place I looked to Ari. She was looking at me with a huge grin on her face.

"Ari?" Her grin unsettled me, she giggled in response to my question and that was just worse.

"It is funny isn't it?" She glanced over to the curtain again before walking over to me with a plate and sitting next to me.

"What is?" I grabbed the meat from the plate and dug in, in short I was ravenous.

"Seeing his mating instinct kicking in. Marik and I were in separate rooms before we mated so I didn't get to see him like that."

Mating instinct? What in the world is a mating instinct? Ari giggled again, and placed a hand on her swollen belly.

"Your scent is clouded with his and his wolf wants to claim what is his." I murmured an ok as I shoved more food in my mouth. "So him leaving you is going to be harder and harder the closer to night fall it is, the moon will call to him the most. The moon is near full, tomorrow it will be and tomorrow he will be unable to deny himself anymore."

I swallowed.

"unable to deny?"

"His wolf will take what is his. You accepted him as your mate and your scent is clouded with his in a very sexual way. You are practically taunting him."

"Is that why he was-"

"Yes, he was making sure that I wasn't a threat to his claim and then it was just a matter of his wolf sizing me up. Apparently it decided I wasn't a problem."

"hmm." I slowed down eating as I watched Ari gently rubbing circles into her belly.

"Do you wish you knew the-"

"May I enter?" Jiki was on the other side of the curtain peeking around. She stepped inside after we smiled to her and she slowly waddled to us with a package under her arm.

She took multiple steps inside and sniffed the air before she zeroed in her glare on me.

"Kagome." She hurried her steps as she made to sit by me. "I thought I expressed that it is very important you remain pure." I blushed bright red and looked down to my lap where my hands rested, my nails were filthy and the under side was caked with dirt and seasoning from the meat.

I raised my eyes to look at Jiki.

"I am still pure." My voice waivered, and I flinched.

"You must be his rock and place of solace! You cannot give in simply because he cannot control his baser urges." Jiki's tone was stern and I hung my head lightly in shame. "We must hope the gods do not reject the mating." She sighed as she handed over the package. "It s mended and should be plenty long for you now." She stood and left without another word.

When I looked up from the package to Ari she was staring at me with her mouth wide open. Ari

didn't know about last nights activities, or about Rajiru.

"Kagome?" She whispered my name and I felt tears sting my eyes. "You knew how important this is."

"Ari, I-"

"Leave Ari." Kouga's voice echoed through the room, and silenced me. Ari stood immediately and left the room, Kouga's glare following her out.

Once the curtain had fallen back in place Kouga glanced to me before he walked over and placed another log on the fire. The crackling of the fire the only sound in the room.

"You didn't have to rush her out." My earlier shame now transformed to anger.

"Yes, I did." He finally turned to me and his expression was hard and near unreadable. "You cannot let them speak to you that way, not even Jiki."

"But-" I tried to interrupt him but he simply held up a hand to silence me. I felt my anger begin to bubble.

"You are my mate, the mate of an alpha. You will let no one speak down to you."

"They weren't-" I heard my voice getting louder, but there was nothing I could do to lower it.

"Yes, they were." His calm demeanor and unreadable expression fueling my anger with every word. "They were reprimanding you for allowing me to-"

"So?! What's your point?" My anger flowing out of me in waves, as I felt more than heard my voice squeak. "You don't want to talk about what happened last night and I need to know how you feel about it! I feel like I was unfaithful to you and you don't even want to speak to me about it!" There the words threatening to break free ever since last night had finally broken and there was no taking them back. My anger washed away and I felt myself sag against the wall for support after my rant.

Kouga's face was one of shock, his earlier hard expression cracked and he just sat there looking at me like I had grown another head! I stifled a laugh as I tried my best to glare at him, and I am sure I failed.

"About last night?" I saw his eyes roam over my form quickly. "Last night was-" His eyes returned to mine before he answered. "amazing." He smiled sheepishly and while I couldn't help but smile he was talking about the wrong part of the night.

"I meant-"

"Rajiru." His smile vanished as he looked down at the floor. "I cannot say it makes me happy that he touched you." He sighed. "I just have to be thankful that that is all he did." He didn't raise his head but he shuffled his feet over to me and knealt in front of me on the bed. "Kagome, I love you and I will get my revenge for what he did to you. But right now I need to show that you and I are united, can we put this aside until we have our moment?"

"You want me to forget it happened? Pretend it didn't?" His face shot up and his eyes locked onto mine.

"No, gods no. Don't forget but don't let it rule your actions. There are things that happen to us," He raised his hand and cupped my cheek. "That we have to use as an opportunity to get stronger. Use this as fuel to rid the wolf population of those who would use women, who would use humans for nothing more than a body. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"We need to bring the wolves together to agree on not using humans unwillingly." I nuzzled his hand. "We will bring the tribes together under an understanding of not eating or raping humans for their own selfish needs."

"That has been my plan since the moment I met you my sweet Kagome. The day I met you my life changed." He leaned forward and brushed a kiss over my lips. "I knew you would be my princess, the one to help me bring the wolves back where they belong."

"Your princess?" I giggled slightly, "I am not sure you can simply mate a girl and make her a princess."

"Your wedding you told me about is very much like a mating. Only there is no way to reverse it, once we are mated we will not be able to be apart. So when I take you as my mate, you will be the mate of Wolf Prince Kouga, therefore you will be Wolf Princess Kagome."

"But I am not a wolf." I could not wipe the grin off my face, what girl didn't want to hear that not only is she a princess to her husband but she will be to a whole demon tribe! Well maybe not a demon tribe but still a tribe of people.

"The mating will not make you a wolf but it will give you some of my enhanced abilities, or so I am told."

My mouth fell open.

"What?"

He chuckled and I relaxed at the sound.

"Your hearing will increase and so will your smell, some have even said that human mates can get ears or a tail!" I glanced at his tail and saw it wagging in contentment.

"But I am a priestess, no one will take me seriously with a wolf tail." I tried to sound firm but the laugh at the end let on that I was joking. Kouga laughed with me as we both fell back onto the furs together laughing.

After a few minutes of laughter, we lay there content just looking at the ceiling. I felt Kouga's hand roaming over my arms then to my side on down to my belly where he laid his palm flat. His head nuzzled into the side of my neck and I heard him whisper to me.

"I cannot wait for you to be carrying my pups." He fluttered his fingers and I shivered slightly from the touch.

"Do you want them now?" My voice was quiet but I knew he heard me. "I mean, like right away?"

He shifted his head and nuzzled my cheek before looking into my eyes.

"That isn't really up to us." His hand was still laying flat on my stomach, with his natural warmth and the fire Kouga had stoked high, I felt like it was branding me. "Do you not want pups?" His voice was quiet now, and his face was awash with emotion, from fear to hurt, hope and then confusion.

"I do, I suppose, I just never gave it much thought. Having babies in my time is very different from here."

Confusion covered his expression.

"I am sure that things still happen the same way, Kagome."

"yes." I giggled and tried to cover my grin at his obvious confusion. "Yes it is still the same in theory, but in my time there is medicine to dull the pain and clean rooms to prevent infection."

"Jiki knows what she is doing, she has been delivering pups for a long time."

"Yes, I am sure she does but what about me? I am worried Kouga." I lowered my eyes to where his hand rested and placed my hand over his. "What if it is sick, or what if I am sick or the baby isn't turned right and I can't have it normally?"

"Jiki knows how to handle these things." He brushed it off very nonchalant and it almost pissed me off but I reassured myself he was trying to calm me.

"Kouga, what about-"

"There is nothing to be concerned about." He grabbed my hand that was over his and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I will be there by your side for the whole thing. You are not the only one worried Kagome, but we will find a way to make this work. We will have a family together, gods willing and we will all be fine."

"You shouldn't say things like that when you don't know for sure." I saw a flash of irritation in his eyes before he took a deep breath to answer.

"The pups will be half wolf demon, which means they won't get your human illnesses as easily as you do. They will be inclined to heal faster in case they do get sick or injured. You will be my mate and some of my quick healing will transfer to you in the process, you will be fine. You will be a great mother to our pups." He sat up in bed and stretched. "Supper will be here soon, I should go."

"Kouga, please don't leave." I sat up and grabbed at his fur as he stood. Hooking my fingers in the edge of his fur covering his hips I attempted to pull him down but my fingers slid off as easily as they hooked on. Feeling a bit ashamed for begging him to stay, I hung my head.

Kouga crouched down in front of me, and placed a finger under my chin to make me meet his gaze.

"I have to go because if I lay in bed with you tonight I will claim you, the moon is near full and the need to mate you is strong. I will see you tomorrow night at sundown, when the ceremony begins." He leaned forward and kissed me, slowly running his tongue over my lips and once I opened to him our tongues wrestled. I moaned into his mouth at his scent and his incredible flavor flowing over my tongue. I reached up to grab and pull him to me when he retreated quickly. I opened my eyes and saw his glowing red, fade to a pink and then back to white with stark blue contrast.

"Kou-"

"I told you the pull was strong and having you so close only makes it harder to resist, I have to go." He walked over to the fire as I stood and adjusted my kimono. "Keep the fire going strong until you go to bed so hopefully you will still have one by morning. I will have Ari come in first thing in the morning and stoke the fire so you don't get cold." He finally looked at me and I could still see the want in his eyes, the lust. "Make sure you spend some time outside tomorrow, take a guard and get some fresh air. After tomorrow night we will be at the call of Jiki and the elders as to when we can leave our den." He smiled slightly. "Good night Kagome, I love you."

"I love you Kouga."

His smiled got a bit wider as he turned and left the room. With the fire blazing in the hearth and him only leaving seconds ago I suddenly felt very alone as a bone deep cold set in.

I glanced around the den and noticed the state it was in and sighed. I grabbed a basket as I gathered the dirty clothes and furs, and set them in a basket near the door. I straightened the kitchen area, as nice as Ari was and a great cook as well she could not clean up after herself. I gathered dishes to be cleaned in another basket. After all my rearranging was done I sat down in my chair and stared into the fire.

I tried to imagine what my life was going to be like in the next few months but every image I conjured up I managed to dilute with some worry or another. The next step of my life was going to be anything but easy but Kouga said he would be there for me, and I trust him. I sighed followed by a yawn.

"Lady Kagome I have your supper." The voice was small and I recognized it.

"Enter." Rena entered with a plate of food. The smell of the meat made my mouth water and roused me slightly out of my doze. She walked over and set the plate in front of me on my table.

"Senna did a really good job the meat is really good." She blushed, "Or so my father says."

"Did you not have any Rena?" I asked as I started cutting up my meat.

"No, the children got the pheasants that were caught since they had less meat." She stood there watching me as I cut up the meat. I pressed some to the side toward her.

"Try it, that is for you." She eagerly grabbed for the meat and chewed loudly before gulping it down.

"That was good!" She yawned. "Lord Kouga is sleeping out of the den tonight. You should not sleep in here alone, you will get cold."

"I will make the fire really big before I go to bed and-"

"You will still wake up cold." She smiled. "We could come stay with you tonight."

"We?" my curiosity was piqued, and just then I heard shuffling outside the door. "Who is out there Rena?" As soon as I voiced the question the curtain was pulled aside and the older children of the pack came through.

Doua, Kari, Tekka, and Doran all looked at the ground nervously.

"What's going on guys?"

"The adults are planning on going on a late run as a pack, and we don't know when they will be back. So we were wondering if we could stay in here tonight so as not to be in the way?"

I felt my heart warm that they thought of me when they needed comfort away from their parents.

"Of course you can, get comfy, as soon as I eat I am going to bed I am exhausted."

The other fours heads shot up with grins from ear to ear as they all squealed and laughed as they prepared for bed. Rena stayed near me, making sure the fire was stoked and ready for bed. I quickly ate and shoved my plate in the basket of dirty dishes and shuffled over to the bed. I flopped down and threw the biggest bear fur over me and instantly felt the 5 little bodies burrow in beside me. Doua the youngest of the five curled into my chest since I was on my side, Rena was at my back, Tekka and Doran were on my legs pinning them down and Kari was on top of Rena and therefore on top of me.

"Good night guys."

A soft mumble of "night" greeted me followed by little snores.

Maybe I can do this mom thing after all.

A/N: a little nervous after this one...posted against my better judgement of a rework. Let me know what you think! thanks! I have not quit on this story and I will have the next chapter as soon as I can! Thanks guys I really appreciate all the review and follows!


End file.
